Opening ourselves up to joy
by Anna.Afc
Summary: One-shots de las diferentes parejas de Glee. Espero que os gusten. Se aceptan peticiones. Love is love
1. See you later-Klaine

Pov de Blaine:

Así que eso eran todos esos sentimientos sin nombre...

Eran uno solo. El mayor de ellos, el más complicado y el más poderoso...Amor.

Ahora que por fin había abierto los ojos, no paraba de darme cabezazos mentalmente contra una pared invisible. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

No es que fuera un negado para el amor. Me había enamorado más veces, o quizás no. Todos estos sentimientos eran más fuertes que antes, no era una simple atracción, como en otras ocasiones. Era amor en estado puro.

Y entonces me acordé de respirar.

Mis ojos seguían en Kurt. Admirándolo. Su perfecta figura, sus preciosos ojos azules donde podía perderme durante horas, sus carnosos, mullidos i rojizos labios que quería besar tan desesperadamente; su pelo por el que quería que mis dedos corrieran sin rumbo...Sus caderas, donde quería posar mis manos para acercarlo más a mi, para que nos pudiéramos fundir el uno en el otro...Sus brazos, su piernas y pecho tonificados...Mi amor, mi Kurt.

Su voz, que era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado en mi vida y la cual al cantar juntos, se complementaba tan bien con la mía.

En estos momentos, aun llorando la muerte de Pavarotti, mientras cantaba Blackbird, se veía tan triste.

Entonces acabó de cantar y todos aplaudimos, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Quería correr a abrazarlo, limpiar sus lágrimas y estar ahí para él.

Así que cuando todos salieron, dándole sonrisas amistosas a su paso y él se volvió hacia mí aun llorando, corrí hacia él y lo abracé contra mi pecho. Le susurré frases tranquilizadoras mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Se sentía perfecto. No era extraño. Habíamos hecho esto antes. Al fin y al cabo éramos mejores amigos. Nos habíamos apoyado, abrazado...

Kurt dejó de sollozar y se liberó de mi abrazo. Se quedó mirándome mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

-Gracias.-Susurró

Sonreí levemente.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, estando solo a un paso. Podía hacer que nuestros labios se encontraran si quería. Y quería, mucho. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Miedo de perder al mejor amigo que había tenido en mi vida.

Tampoco quería romper el momento, y la alarma del cambio de clase lo hizo por mí.

Despertamos de nuestra pequeña ensoñación con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Kurt de repente. Parecía nervioso.

-Vale.-Le dije.- ¿Vamos a las tres al Lima Bean?-Pregunté.

-Me parece bien.-Respondió Kurt sonriendo.

\- A la salida espérate en el aparcamiento. Nos veremos allí.-Él asintió.- Nos vemos luego.- Añadí cuando él ya estaba cruzando la puerta para irse de la sala de coro.

Me dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció por los pasillos.

Yo seguía allí parado, un minuto después, cuando volvió corriendo.

Se acercó a mí.

-No me he despedido correctamente. Lo siento.

Lo miré con interrogación.

Él se acercó más y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Me quedé de piedra.

-Nos vemos luego, Blaine.-murmuró sonrojado. Y luego echó a correr hasta que desapareció.

Él corazón me iba a cien por hora. Mi mano se posó en el sitio donde sus preciados labios habían tocado mi piel. Una sonrisa tonta invadió mi cara.

No había duda alguna. Lo amaba más que a nada. Y ya era hora de que se lo confesara. Solo me faltaba encontrar el momento adecuado.

Klaine_is_my_life_forever

NA: ¡Hola! Soy Anna, aka Klaine_is_my_life_forever, se me ocurrió esta idea de hacer diferentes one-shots de algunas de las parejas de Glee, y como Klaine es mi favorita, he empezado por ella. Espero que os haya gustado. Por si os lo preguntabais esto se sitúa en el 2x16 justo cuando Blaine se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Kurt cuando este está cantando Blackbird.

Un adelanto para el siguiente Shot: La pareja que viene es... ¡Brittana! ¡Yay!

Pero para saber que quieren este shot y yo publicarlo necesito dos comentarios en este cap.

Merci

Nos vemos

Anna (klaine_is_my_life_forever) 


	2. I can't live without you-Brittana

N. ,chic s❤!  
¿Cómo estáis? Siento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, pero estaba muy liada con el final del colegio, y luego las vacaciones y los viajes...Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí  
Espero que os guste este shot. Es Brittana, otra de mis parejas favoritas  
Se lo dedico a mi amiga Laura L.  
Su pareja favorita es brittana y este shot es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Espero que te guste.  
Por eso este AU, es también un Crossover, he añadido algunos de sus otros personajes (de Harry Potter y los juegos del hambre).  
Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Ryan Murphy, JK Rowling y Suzanne Collins.  
¡Disfrutad!

***

-¡Que puedo hacer,Hermione!-le gritaba Santana a su teléfono.

-No lo se.-contestó su hermana desde el otro lado.- Las relaciones son diferentes para cada cual. Miranos a Ron y a mi: no nos soportabamos la mitad del tiempo, hasta el último año del "instituto", en el fondo siempre nos habiamos amado. Mas tarde ocurrieron los atentados de las bombas y cuando pensabamos que moririamos nos aferramos el uno al otro y porfin surgió nuestra relación.  
(N.A. como veis, ya que Santana es muggle su hermana le ha dado una nueva versión de la historia) - hizo una pausa- Luego todo fue tan fluido, tan enamorados que estabamos nos casamos rápidamente. Pocos años después nació Rose, y luego Hugo. Hemos sido felices desde entonces.

Pero lo tuyo...Es complicado, Sant.

-Eres mi hermana mayor deberías saber aconsejarme.-le regañó Santana en broma.-Pero es que no se...Ella parece tan feliz con Sam...-dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación de su piso en Nueva York.-Y yo estoy aqui y ella sigue Lima...y quiero dejar de amarla para dejar de sufrir...Pero no puedo.

-Sal a que te de el aire. ¿Estas sola en casa?

Santana asintió olvidandose de que Hermione no podia verla.

-Si. Johanna ha salido esta mañana a no se que hacer. Dijo que volveria tarde.

Johanna era su arisca, sarcástica y divertida compañera de piso.

Santana se habia mudado del apartamento de Kurt y Rachel. Este tenia una habitación de sobra,y ya que ella necesitaba algo de dinero, la habia alquilado. Asi habia conocido a Johanna. Habian empezado a convivir y se habian acabado llevando bastante bien.

Ella estaba al corriente de los problemas de Santana con Brittany, o de Brittana (como sus amigos las llamaban). Estaba cómoda con que a Santana le gustaran las chicas, pero no era muy buena dando consejos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Santana, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Oh...nada...por saber...-dijo su hermana excusandose- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a algún amigo?

-Kurt está con Blaine pasando el fin de semana hasta que este último vuelva a Lima. Su relación va como la seda últimamente. Rachel estará ensayando o cantando cualquier cosa, no estoy de humor para verla.

-¿Qué hay de esos amigos tuyos, los vecinos?

-¿Katniss y Peeta?

-Exacto. La parejita del tercero. Ves a probar a ver si los encuentras.

Santana pensó que no era tan mala idea. Desde que se habia mudado, Katniss y Peeta habian sido muy buenos con ella, ayudandola con su mudanza, escuchando sus problemas...

El matrimonio joven estaba pensando en empezar una familia y tenian claro que querian a Santana como la madrina. Si, eran buenos amigos. Podia pasar a ver que hacian.

-Tienes razón, Herm. Gracias por ayudarme otra vez. Te echo mucho de menos. Tengo muchas ganas de veros.

-Nosotros también, San, no te olvides que nos veremos en navidad. Y llámame si hay nuevas.

-Ok. Lo haré. Gracias otra vez. Dale un beso a los niños de parte de su tia y un gran abrazo a Ron de su cuñada favorita.

-Vale,Santana. Lo haré. Un beso. ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós,Hermione.-dijo esta colgando el teléfono.

Se cambió de ropa y recogió un par de cosas que queria enseñarles a Katniss y Peeta y unas galletas para ellos.

Salió por la puerta.

Picó dos veces hasta que abrieron.

Desde dentro del piso se oia una música suave, supuso que era Kat tocando el piano.

***

-¿Has tenido noticias de Brittany últimamente?-preguntó Peeta cuando estaban sentados en el sofá del comedor con tazas de leche y las galletas.

-No. Y eso es lo más preocupante. Antes Britt me enviaba al menos un mensaje, una foto...algo, cada semana. Debe estar demasiado ocupada con su novio Boca Trucha, el Glee o yo que se.- respondió enfurruñada.

Ellos rieron un poco y después Katniss puso una mano en el hombro de Santana y le dijo con cariño:

-No te preocupes, San. Britttany y tú estáis destinadas a estar juntas. Vuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar pronto, ya verás.

Santana asintió levemente y desvió la conversación hacia otro tema.

***

Habian pasado 3 y ya eran las ocho de la noche. El sol ya se habia ocultado.

Santana miró el reloj y se escandalizó.

Miró a Katniss y Peeta abrazados en el sofá frente a ella y pensó en lo buena pareja que hacian.

-Creo que es tarde y deberia irme ya.- dijo mirandolos otra vez.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Peeta, para después comprobar su reloj. Cuando vió la hora se giró hacia su mujer y le preguntó:

-La acompañamos. ¿Verdad,Kat?

Ella asintió.

-No hace falta chicos. Vivo dos pisos por debajo vuestro.

-Insistimos. Para que no te pierdas.-dijeron ellos riendo.

Santana aceptó y bajaron en silencio las escaleras hasta su piso. Cuando Santana encontró las llaves y se giró:

-Bueno hasta mañana.-dijo ella.-Gracias.

-Hasta mañana.-respondieron.-Fué un placer.

Santana abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró todo oscuro. Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, aún notaba la presencia de sus vecinos en la puerta.

Porfin lo encontró, lo pulsó y se giró.

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritó una multitud.

Entonces escaneó toda la habitación y le cayeron pétalos de rosa encima.

Estaban todos: su hermana Hermione, los niños, Ron, Katniss y Peeta (que seguian en la puerta), Kurt y Blaine, todos los New Directions (antiguos y nuevos) menos Sam, Rachel y Finn, Will y Emma, Johanna, sus padres...Santana seguia en estado de shock cuando todos corieron a abrazarla.

No se lo podia creer.

Se abrazó a su hermana y lloró junto a ella de alegria. Alzó a sus dos sobrinos y le dió un gran abrazo a Ron. Fué corriendo a buscar a Katniss y Peeta y los invitó a pasar. Abrazó a todos los New Directions, uno por uno, y a sus padres.

Cuando acabó volvió con su hermana.

-Aún no entiendo porque estáis todos aqui.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Estamos aqui gracias a alguien muy especial que ha decidido darte un regalo de navidad muy grande y por adelantado.

Entonces los chicos de New Directions sacaron instrumentos y empezaron a tocar la melodia de Landslide. De la puerta del baño salió la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar, la cual habia aceptado muy a su pesar la falta de asistencia.

Vestida con el más hermoso vestido vaporoso rosa chicle y el pelo rubio suelto cayendole por los hombros, estaba Brittany.

Brittany se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa. Santana no se podia mover. Hechizada, paralizada, encantada...

Cuando estaban a solo un paso, Brittany la cojió de las manos y la miró a los ojls fijamente.

-Esto es para ti.-dijo refiriendose a la fiesta.-Espero que te guste.

"Santana López, nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti, me has echo comprender que el amor es algo más fuerte que la distáncia, que las diferencias, que las barreras.

Siempre has sabido cuidar de mi, amarme y sobretodo has sabido ser mi mejor amiga. Quiero que sepas que Sam y yo ya no estamos juntos. No estamos destinados. En mi corazón pone tu nombre y se que en el tuyo el mio.

Por tanto, quisiera que me dieras el mejor regalo de navidad- hizo un gesto y Sam apareció de detrás de la multitud con un cajita en las manos que le tendió a Brittany.

Brittany se arrodilló. Santana no podia creerlo. Brittany abrió la cajita, habia un anillo plateado en el que habia grabadas una B y una S entrelazadas.

-Santana López, mi amor. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Santana nunca lo reconoceria pero siempre habia pensado que seria ella la que se lo pediria a Brittany. Pero...

-Si.-dijo sin pensarlo.-Si.

Pensó.

Brittany la abrazó efusivamente y la besó dulce y lentamente.

La multitud aplaudió y Brittany le puso el anillo.

La vida habia cambiado. Ahora era perfecta.

Más tarde cuando todo el mundo se habia ido, Santana y Brittany seguian abrazadas. Y así seria hasta el final de sus dias.  
The end...❤  
N.A. Espero que os haya gustado. A ver cuando puedo subir el próximo. Espero sus votos y comentarios;)  
La próxima pareja será...¡Quick!  
Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.  
Besos  
Anna. Att: klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	3. You're my fairytale-Quick

N.A. ¡Hola mis lectores! Vengo corriendo como correcaminos para dejaros un nuevo one-shot de gleeJ Ha vuelto a empezar el curso escolar y no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar...Pero por ello al final de este capítulo encontrareis una sorpresita... Espero que os guste el capítulo. Solo una pequeña aclaración: Puck nunca fue piloto en este fic.

Pov de Puck:

Hacia mucho calor en la ciudad de New Heaven.

Puck estaba tomando el Sol en la terraza de su loft de dos pisos cuando de pronto, se quitó las gafas de Sol para mirar la hora, eran las 12:55. Puck sonrió, Quinn no tardaría en llegar. Se pusó las gafas de nuevo, cruzó los brazos por detrás dela cabeza y cerró los ojos. Era un día de verano precioso y muy tranquilo. No había tareas que hacer, niños que recoger de la escuela ni trabajo en la discográfica. Su mujer no tardaría en volver a casa de la universidad para pasar la tarde con su familia. Su hija Beth estaba en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas y el pequeño Erick todavía dormía.

Puck aún no podía creer la suerte que tenía.

Recordaba como hacía tres años todo esto había sido solo un sueño inalcanzable para él.

Era un simple limpiador de piscinas que vivía en casa de su madre y perdidamente enamorado de alguien que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido. No sabía como salir de esa burbuja que era su vida y estaba tan deprimido que tampoco creía tener motivos para hacerlo, seguir adelante. Pero entonces, una tarde, Puck quedó con su amigo Finn en su casa para ver un partido y este dejó caer una bomba: Quinn había conseguido por fin, después de mucho luchar la custodia de Beth y ahora pretendía llevársela consigo a New Heaven.

A Puck solo se le permitía ver a Beth los fines de semana, pero era su ancla, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Si alejaban a su hija de él, no sabía si lo podría soportar.

Quinn...La mente de Puck le había dedicado tantos pensamientos a la rubia. Había intentado contactar con ella, después del reencuentro para la despedida del Glee Club. Realmente había parecido que ella devolvía sus sentimientos...¡Si incluso se habían besado! Pero por muchas veces que Puck la llamara ella lo ignoraba. Puck se había rendido hacía ya muchos meses.

Le había preguntado a Finn si sabía dónde estaba ella. El saber que ella estaba hospedada en casa de su madre, solo el tiempo que duraran las últimas firmas de papeles sobre la custodia, había sido cómo un interruptor para Puck. Había corrido a su casa y se había vestido con las mejores prendas que tenía. Había comprado unas flores de camino a casa de la madre de Quinn y cuando ella había abierto la puerta, él había derramado su corazón, le había dicho lo que sentía y le había pedido una segunda oportunidad.

-Quiero recuperarte.-Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Y eso fue todo. El principio de una nueva aventura a la cual ahora llamaba su vida. Después de eso habían venido muchas, muchas citas, miradas, besos, confesiones...

Puck se había mudado a New Heaven con su recién novia y su hija, había dejado el negocio de las piscinas y había empezado a tocar en pequeños locales las noches de viernes.

Su talento, y la incorporación de Quinn en un pequeño teatro de la ciudad, había hecho que pudieran sobrevivir el primer año en la ciudad.

A mediados de enero, Puck recibió la llamada del dueño de una de las discográficas más importantes del país, que justamente se encontraba en la ciudad. El dueño, junto a un grupo de amigos, había asistido la noche anterior a una de sus actuaciones y le había impresionado tanto que le había pedido el número de Puck al dueño del local. Querían que firmara con ellos.

Puck había aceptado y poco después tenía un disco en las listas de más vendidos y era un artista reconocido por todo el país.

Quinn y él se habían podido permitir mudarse a su actual loft, más cerca de la universidad de Quinn y adoptar al cuarto integrante de la familia: un niño de tez oscura y ojos azules llamado Erick.

Habían mantenido mucho contacto con los otros Gleeks, tanto que su hija los consideraba sus tíos y tías, aunque la mitad de ellos estuvieran casados, tuvieran familia y vivieran en la otra punta del país.

Hacia menos de un año, una noche, Puck la había invitado a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, cuando trajeron el postre, él había recogido la guitarra que había traído consigo, le había cantado una muy emotiva canción, había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y le había pedido que se casara con él.

Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, había aceptado y muy poco después se habían casado.

Con ese último pensamiento y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, Puck se levantó de su tumbona en la terraza y fue a ver que hacia su hija.

Beth estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, llevaba puesto un vestido azul de princesa y jugaba con sus muñecas delante de su gran castillo de juguete.

-¿A qué juegas?-le preguntó Puck sentándose a su lado.

-¡Papi!-Exclamó ella, y lo abrazó.-Estamos celebrando un baile de princesas.

"¡Mira! Estos son los invitados. ¿Sabes quién son?"

-¿Los conozco?-Puck miró a las dos barbies que supuestamente "bailaban".

-¡Si! ¡Son la tía Britt y la tía Santana. Y aquellos,-dijo señalando a dos kens que también "bailaban" son el tío Kurt y el tío Blaine.

Puck soltó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su hija.

-¿ y aquellos quienes son?- preguntó refiriéndose a cuatro muñecos sentados en "tronos".

-¡Los más importantes! Son los reyes Quinn y Noah Puckerman y el príncipe y la princesa Erick y Beth.

Puck sonrió. En ese momento su móvil recibió un mensaje:

"Hola, cariño. Lo siento, pero al final voy a ir a comer con los chicos de la compañía. Estrenamos el viernes y ya sabes que tenemos que ensayar. Además me he quedado un poco más en la universidad recogiendo las cosas ya que como sabes es la última semana. Puede ser que llegue un poco tarde. Lo siento. Mañana nos iremos de excursión toda la tarde. Que los niños no me esperen despiertos. Diles que les quiero y a ti también. Te amo. Quinn"

Suspiró. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se giró a su hija que lo miraba:

-¿Quién era?-preguntó.

-Mamá. Hoy no podrá pasar la tarde con nosotros porque tiene que trabajar, pero me ha dicho que mañana iremos a algún sitio genial los cuatro.

Beth asintió complacida.

-¿Quieres jugar?

En ese momento, el sonido del llanto de un bebé llegó de la habitación contigua. Erick se había despertado.

-Ahora no puedo, princesa, pero más tarde.

-Vale.

***

Esa misma noche, después de una tarde de ver películas de Disney los tres en el sofá, Beth le pidió:

-¡Papá, cuéntame un cuento, porfa!

Puck pensó un momento y se sentó al borde de la cama:

-Antes me has explicado que la Reina Quinn, el rey Noah y sus hijos estaban celebrando un baile...Pero seguro que no sabes como la reina Quinn y el rey Noah llegaron a ser coronados rey y reina. ¿Quieres saberlo?

Los ojos de Beth chisporrotearon con emoción:

-¡Si!

Y Puck comenzó su historia:

-Hace mucho tiempo, existía un reino llamado Mckinley. En ese reino había un castillo muy grande y muy bonito donde vivía el príncipe Puck y su familia: su madre, la reina y su hermana. Su padre hacía mucho tiempo que había muerto en una batalla contra otro reino, así que cuando cumplió dieciocho años todo el mundo estaba impaciente, querían que se casara ya y se hiciera rey.

"Pero para el príncipe Puck eso no era nada fácil.

Todo el mundo le decía que tenía que casarse con una chica con un alto estatus social, de la nobleza o una princesa. Para su decimoctavo cumpleaños su madre organizó un baile e invitó a todas las doncellas nobles del reino. Pero Puck no se interesó en ninguna. Todas eran superficiales y demasiado pegajosas, todas querían ser la futura reina.

Así que cuando las campanadas indicaron que eran las doce, el príncipe Puck salió al jardín en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

Andaba tranquilamente por los jardines cuando escuchó un llanto. Al lado de un estanque la muchacha más bella que el príncipe jamás había visto, lloraba desconsoladamente.

Rápidamente Puck se acercó a ella y le cubrió los hombros con el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó

Ella sin levantar la vista del suelo dijo:

-Hoy he recibido una carta. Mis padres han muerto. No tengo a nadie más en el mundo. Estoy sola.

Puck la consoló y la abrazó. Ella le explicó que se llamaba Quinn y que era la criada de la princesa Rachel, una de las damas que habían acudido a la fiesta de Puck, le encantaba cantar y actuar y siempre había soñado con vivir en un lugar mejor que en el que vivía.

Puck le habló de él, y cuando le confesó que era el príncipe ella casi huye. Muchos días a partir de aquel, por la noche, Quinn se escapaba de casa de su señora por las noches y corría a los jardines a reunirse con Puck.

Y Puck sin importarle ni el linaje, ni el trabajo, ni la procedencia de Quinn se enamoró.

Afrontaron juntos la confesión delante de su pueblo.

Y sin importarle que la chica no fuera rica, ni una princesa se casaron.

Porque el amor puede con todo."

Cuando Puck acabó con el relato se dio cuenta de que su hija ya estaba dormida profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al salir de la habitación se topó con Quinn que lo miró embelesada.

-He escuchado toda la historia.-dijo abrazándolo y enterrando su cara en el pecho de él.- Que bonita.

Puck la apartó de su pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Mi reina,-le dijo- tu eres y siempre serás mi cuento de hadas.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre...-musitó ella y se besaron.

N.A. Soy yo otra vez:D Os ha gustado? No irían mal los comentarios, likes...Bueno la sorpresa es que la próxima historia será de una de las parejas más amadas...Finchel!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. No estaría mal si me siguieran en...

Instagram: klaine_is_my_life_forever

Bye;)

Anna

03dtbn:w 


	4. Knight in a letterman jacket-Finchel

Era el primer día de su Segundo año en el Instituto y Rachel caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Mckinley High, con la cabeza bien alta y a su lado su amiga Tina Cohen-Chang.

Rachel seguía parloteando sin cesar sobre lo bien que se lo había pasado en el campamento de verano para jóvenes estrellas al que había asistido, cuando Tina sin despedirse, desapareció en el interior del aula de Francés.

Rachel no mostró sorpresa ante el comportamiento de la gótica y siguió caminando hacia el aula de cálculo.

Caminaba con los brazos cargados de libros amontonados. En lo alto de la pirámide se encontraba su agenda, la cual ella decidió echarle un vistazo mientras caminaba. Sin cuidado, siguió avanzando y de repente, chocó con algo ( o más bien dicho con alguien)...

Los libros de Rachel cayeron al suelo y ella se apresuró a recogerlos.

-Perdón.-Murmuró el desconocido.

Se agachó y empezó a ayudarla,

Normalmente, al haber acabado y haberse levantado se hubiera cruzado de brazos y le hubiera gritado al desconocido para que tuviera más cuidado (aunque en parte también hubiera sido su culpa)...Pero al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con ese rostro que rayaba la perfección, por primera vez, Rachel Barbra Berry se quedó muda.

-Lo siento...-Volvió a decir él.

-No...No pasa nada...-Murmuró Berry.

Rachel estaba perdida en sus pensamientos: ¡El chico era perfecto! Ojos marrones y cálidos, alto...

Lucía una de las chaquetas de los Titans (el equipo de fútbol), por lo que no podía ser nuevo. ¿Porqué nunca se habían encontrado?

-Soy Rachel Barbra Berry,-Dijo despertando de su ensoñación y sacudiéndole la mano rápidamente.- alumna de segundo año y futura estrella de Broadway. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

El chico la miró sorprendido pero dijo:

-Acababa de tirar tus libros al suelo y tú me ibas a gritar.-Dijo avergonzado.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! No es nada...-dijo sacudiendo su mano derecha, restándole importancia.

-Gracias...Por cierto, Soy Finn Hudson. Alumno de segundo año y quarterback de los Titans. ¿Puedo invitarte a comer para compensártelo?

Rachel se quedó un momento anonadada pero luego asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Poco después se despidieron y Rachel fue a cálculo.

A la hora de la comida, Rachel se encontró con Finn a las puertas de la cafetería. Llevaron sus bandejas hasta una mesa vacía y se sentaron.

-Explícame algo sobre ti.- Le pidió Rachel a Finn.

-Bueno...No hay mucho que decir. Me gusta tocar la batería, vivo con mi madre Carole porque mi padre murió en Irak cuando yo era niño...

-¿Cantas?-Pidió Rachel emocionada y Finn se sonrojó.

-Solo en la ducha... ¿Y tú?

Después de un largo monólogo dónde Rachel le relató a Finn su vida y planes de futuro, acabaron de comer y volvieron a los pasillos.

-Me ha encantado conocerte, Finn Hudson.-Dijo ella en modo de despedida.

-Igualmente, Rachel Berry.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y Rachel vio cómo Finn y su chaqueta roja se perdían en los pasillos abarrotados de gente.

Después de eso, Rachel y Finn comieron juntos muchas veces, hablaron mucho más y se vieron mucho.

Medio año más tarde, se habían acabado las comidas. El estatus de Finn y su popularidad se hicieron más grandes y fuertes y empezaron a hablar únicamente por mensaje.

Pero incluso cuando empezaron los días oscuros y Finn y Quinn empezaron a salir, Rachel no perdía la esperanza. Y cada vez que tropezaba con alguien y sus libros caían al suelo, Rachel esperaba levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la atractiva cara de su caballero de chaqueta Letterman.

N.A. Bueno...Con mi intervalo de siempre les entrego un nuevo capítulo...Que espero que les haya gustado hoy no tengo mucho más que decir...Supongo que nos volveremos a ver sobre Navidad. Y vendré con una nueva pareja: Tike. Gracias por leer. No olviden dar Like, Comentar y si conocen a alguien que piensen que le podría gustar la historia no olviden Compartir.

Besos,

Anna (klaine_is_my_life_forever) 


	5. A simple happily ever after-Tike

Faltaba una semana para la boda de Mike y Tina. Sorprendentemente ella se lo había pedido en la boda de Klaine y Brittana y él había aceptado. Tina estaba en el sofá de su nueva casa ojeando una revistad de novias. Leyó una entrevista sobre una chica que hablaba de la primera cita con su, ahora, prometido. Ella misma recordó la suya con Mike.

***

Hacía ya tres años. Había ocurrido el primer día de primavera, Mike la había invitado a una cita la semana anteriror sin especificar nada más.

Tina se había levantado a las diez de la mañan para prepararse, aunque sabía que Mike no iba a llegar hasta la hora de la comida.

Se había duchado, había desayunado y se había puesto su vestido favorito: un vestido amarillo lleno de flores, perfecto para la ocasión. Cuando Mike había llamado a la puerta, ella estaba mensajeándose con Mercedes y Kurt, así que les dedicó un breve adiós, guardó su móbil en el bolso y fue hasta la puerta.

Mike estaba delante de ella vestido con unos vaqueros azules y una simple camisa. Ella le sonrió y él le tendió la mano. La dirigió hasta su coche, un deportivo rojo apracado en frente de la casa de ella. Y se dirigieron a un bello parque a las afueras de Lima, Ohio.

Hacía un dia radiante. Mike y Tina aparcaron y, cogidos de la mano, fueron hasta la sombra de un viejo roble. Allí, extendieron la manta que traían.

El parque estaba repleto de animales, flores y niños que correteaban. Habían muchas famílias que, al igual que ellos, habían decidido que era el mejor día para irse de picnic.

Mike y Tina se sentaron, y mientras él sacaba la comida, ella observaba el lago que tenían delante suyo: estaba lleno de parejas que iban de un lado a otro en barca.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Mike con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto.-Contestó ella. No había mejor manera de describirlo.

Comieron en silencio, disfrutando de la paz y el buen día que hacía. Cuando terminaron se acostaron el uno al lado del otro y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te amo.-Le susurró Mike.

El corazón de Tina dio un brinco. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero se acababa de darse cuenta hacía poco que ella también.

-Yo también te amo.-Respondió.

Mike le sonrió y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Al poco rato un par de chicos, que cargaban con guitarras clásicas y un tambor, llegaron y se situaron en medio de su campo de visión. Empezaron a tocar canciones alegres pero relajantes.

Mike se levantó y le tendió la mano a Tina:

-¿Me concedes este baile?

-Claro que sí.-Asintió ella y aceptó la mano.

Estubieron bailando tontamente alrededor de media hora, cuando ya les empezaron a temblar las rodillas y a doler la barriga de tanto reír. Más tarde, dieron un paseo en barca y comieron helados. Ayudaron a un niño a encontrar a su mamá y hicieron un par de nuevos amigos.

Ya oscurecía cuando Mike acompañó a Tina de vuelta a casa. Le dio un beso de buenas noches y se marchó. Tina se estiró en su cama con una sonrisa estúpida estampada en su rostro: había sido un día tranquilo y relajante, pero no por ello menos perfecto. Como siempre eran los días cuando estaba con Mike...

Después de ese día vinieron muchas citas más, algunos paseos en barca y muchos muchos bailes. Podía ser que Mike y Tina no tubieran un romance de película donde siempre ocurrían cosas insólitas; ni que fueran muy cariñosos en público. Tampoco se habían conocido de manera expectacular...Su relación era tranquila, sin prisas...Tenían citas bonitas pero no trepidantes. Lo importante era que ellos se querían, a su manera, y no necesitaban nada más.

***

Con este último pensamiento, Tina cerró su revista de novias y se dispuso a hacer varias llamadas. Había tomado una decisión: quería una boda sencilla, con un vestido sencillo en el sitio donde ella y Mike habían tenido su primera cita. Nada recargado ni demasiado extravagante. Algo muy...ellos.

Al final del día, Tina se sentía realizada. Quizás Mike y ella no serían nunca los solistas ni los protagonistas, pero si se tenían el uno al otro, ¿qué más daba? Podían tener un sencillo "felices para siempre".

N.A. Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot. Otra vez se lo dedico a mi amiga Laura, porqué le tiene verdadero aprecio a esta pareja.

Yo por mi parte, shippeo Tike ( y también Kartie) y no entiendo porque no acabaron juntos. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios y favoritos. En especial, me gustaría que me dijeron de quien querrían el próximo shot. ¿Faberry? ¿Samcedes? ¿Kartie? ¿Jarley?

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos. Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo 3

Anna ( klaine_is_my_life_forever) 


	6. I'll be there for you-Faberry

I'll be there for you

Quinn Fabray conoció a Rachel Berry cuando tenía 5 años.

Un día en el parque estaba intentando empujarse en los columpios cuando alguien lo hizo por ella. Giró su cabecita rubia y descubrió a una pequeña morena que le sonreía satisfecha.

-Hola.-le saludó.- Me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry. ¿Y tú?

-Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Desde aquel día en el parque Rachel y Quinn se convirtieron en mejores amigas, pasaron todo el verano juntas en compañía de Beth, la niñera de Quinn.

La rubia conoció a los dos padres de Rachel un día el cual Rachel la invitó a una fiesta de té en su casa. Al principio se sorprendió un poco de que dos hombres estuvieran juntos, sus padres nunca le habían hablado de algo así...En casa de Rachel ella se sentía más agusto que en su propía casa. Sus padres trabajaban todo el día y llegaban a casa cuando ya estaba durmiendo, Beth se ocupaba de ella todo el día.

Rachel y Quinn crecieron y su amistad creció con ellas. Al final del último año de secundaria, Quinn no tenía muchos amigos, no era el estereotipo de chica perfecta: era rellenita, llevaba gafas...Rachel era la única persona en su vida y nunca pensaba separarse de ella hasta que ocurrió el desastre.

Justo antes de empezar el verano Rachel y Quinn hablaban muy animadas de su comienzo en el Instituto cuando Quinn llegó un día a casa y se encontró a su madre.

La señora Fabray acababa de perder su trabajo y estaba de vuelta en la vida de su hija 24 horas. Al día siguiente Rachel y Quinn salían del colegio cuando se encontraron con la madre de Quinn que había venido a buscar a su hija. Los dos acompañaron a Rachel a casa, a quien la la señora Fabray acababa de conocer. Antes de que se despidieran, Sarah Fabray le dijo a Quinn que invitara a su casa a Rachel y a sus padres para conocerlos.

El Sábado siguiente Rachel se presentó junto a sus dos padres, muy sonriente...La señora Fabray se sorprendió, por decir poco, y acompañó a la família hasta su salón con una sonrisa falsa plasmaba en sus labios.

Quinn no se esperaba que cuando al final de la tarde la puerta se cerró detrás de los señores Berry, su madre le prohibiera no solo dejar de ser amiga de Rachel si no siquiera hablarle. Ese verano Rachel y Quinn no hablaron más y la rubia se pasó todo el verano en un campamento para niños cristianos donde le enseñaron que una família como la de Rachel no era una família, era una aberración.

*** 3 años después***

Rachel nunca había logrado entender porque Quinn, su amiga del alma, se había separado de ella derrepente. Dejó de llamar, de verla, de hablar con ella...

Cuando el colegio había acabado y el instituto comenzó Quinn había llegado totalmente renovada. Estaba delgadísima, rubia, había abandonado sus gafas y iba del bracito de sus dos nuevas amigas: Brittany y Santana (a las que, según escuchó Rachel después, había conocido en el campamento cristiano al que había asistido todo el verano).

Ahora ellas iban a último curso y desde entonces la popularidad de Quinn no había echo más que aumentar, mientras que Rachel era cada vez más invisible.

***POV de Quinn***

Quinn sabía que había cambiado mucho. Cuando su madre le había prohibido ver a su amiga ella había querido gritarle que nunca había estado en casa, en su vida...Que ahora no podía interrumpir en ella y destrozarla. Sin embargo, había acudido al campamento donde había conocido a Santana y Brittany que le habían explicado que lo único que importaba en el instituto era ser popular.

Se lo había tomado muy en serio y había conseguido entrar en las animadoras el primer mes. Consiguió ver a Rachel sin que el corazón le doliera por no poder acercarse a hablar con ella.

Pero ahora cada día que pasaba en el instituto se sentía como una carcasa vacía. La gente se acercaba a ella solo por su fama. No sentía que tuviera verdaderos amigos ( al menos ninguno que la hubiese conocido antes, cuando no era perfecta).

Todo seguiría siendo tan perfecto a simple vista, pero tan de plástico en la realidad, si no hubiera llegado aquel día, donde Rachel y Quinn habían sido emparejadas para un projecto de Biologia que duraría todo el curso.

Las miradas de Rachel y Quinn se cruzaron y la rubia supo inmediatamente que eso sería un problema para mantener su vida tal y como era ahora.

***POV de Rachel***

Rachel volvió a hablar con Quinn. Frases escuetas y palabras sueltas, pero el tener que verse cada viernes en la casa de Rachel les había ayudado a volver a acercarse. Poquito a poco.

***POV de Quinn***

A Quinn no le gustaba nada aquello. Le estaba afectando. Volvió a acercarse a Rachel y ahora cada día que no pasaba con ella la echaba de menos.

El verdadero problema comenzó dos meses antes de que el instituto acabara. El trabajo se tenía que entregar en un mes y medio.

Cuando Quinn llegó a casa de Rachel la esperaba una sorpresa: le abrió la puerta uno de los padres de Rachel, Hiram Berry y al entrar en la habitación de la morena se la encontró sentada en el alfeizar de su ventana cantando.

Quinn reconoció la canción enseguida: era la canción favorita de las dos en su infancia. Hablaba del amor, de la amistad...Rachel cantaba tan bien y estaba tan bella...Llevaba el pelo suelto, que le caía por los hombros, y un bonito vestido de verano blanco que contrastaba con su morena piel.

Fue justo en ese momento que Quinn se dió cuenta de algo, que no fue muy grato descubrir en ese momento; estaba enamorada de Rachel. Y no solo eso, si no que siempre lo había estado.

Ese día Quinn salió corriendo de la casa. Trató de alejarse de Rachel. Incluso trató de hacer que su profesora la cambiara de pareja, pero no pudo.

Tres días más tarde, aún a riesgo de ser recibida por la madre de la rubia, Rachel se presentó en su casa. Estaba muy molesta y le gritó a Quinn varias barbaridades. Le preguntó qué porqué había cambiado tres años atrás, que qué había echo de malo ella, que porqué ahora volvía a evitarla...Porqué la odiaba...

-No te odio.-Contestó ella casi mucho miedo que tuviera acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo y por ello se alejaba de la morena, no quería que ella nunca pensase que la odiaba. No era así, ni mucho menos. La quería...Tanto que al ver como empezaba a llorar silenciosamente no pudo estarse de sujetarle la barbilla y alzarsela para que la mirara a los ojos.-Nunca podría.

Las dos se contemplaron a los ojos. Poco a poco el espacio entre ellas desapareció y se fundieron en un tierno beso. Sus labios se rozaron y bajo los párpados Quinn vió fuegos artificiales. Al cabo de un minuto se separaron. Las dos se contemplaron con los ojos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos. Sin decir una palabra, volvieron a besarse.

Dos semanas pasaron y Rachel y Quinn empezaron a salir en secreto. La rubia sabía que eso era peligroso, que podían averiguarlo en McKinley, o peor aún, su madre. Pero estar con Rachel la hacía sentir cosas que nunca había creído posibles y estaba feliz y radiante. Presentaron el trabajo juntas y obtuvieron la máxima nota. Para celebrarlo, salieron a comer después del instituto y a dar una vuelta por el parque. Al final del día, Quinn estaba muy contenta. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando entró en su cuarto para ducharse, estaba tan distraída pensando en Rachel que entró en la ducha, olvidandose de su teléfono móbil aún encendido y en su cama.

Salía del baño cantando una canción, cuando se quedó quieta como una estatua: sentada en el filo de su cama, estaba su madre con su teléfono móbil en la mano y con una expresión muy enfadada.

Le gritó. Y Quinn no le diría a nadie nunca lo que dijo exactamente porque todas sus palabras fueron horribles. Se le clavaron en el corazón como dolorosas espinas envenenadas en el pecho y a Quinn le costaba respirar. Pero cuando su madre le prohibió salir de casa, ver a Rachel, volver al instituto...reaccionó, porfin, y le contestó. Le replicó todas las palabras que se había guardado durante todos esos años. Todas sus quejas...Recogió todo lo que creyó necesitar en una gran maleta y agarrando su teléfono y su cartera se marchó de su casa sin mirar atrás.

Pasó la noche llorando en la cama de un motel a las afueras de Lima. Había conseguido pagar una habitación para toda la semana con la ayuda de unos ahorros que tenía desde pequeña. Al dia siguiente se presentó con el pelo enmarañado y grandes ojeras en McKinley.

Naturalmente todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver a la reina del McKinley llegar en aquel estado, pero nadie dijo nada. Ni su novia, que la contempló preocupada mientras se sentaba en su última clase antes del almuerzo. El profesor de sicologia empezó a hablar del rechacho en nuestra sociedad y ella tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar. Cuando salió de uno de los cubículos, se encontró a su novia y se desmoronó. Le contó todo lo que había pasado y ella la abrazó e incluso la invitó a vivir en su casa, Quinn no quiso aceptar y justo después de que sonara la campana del almuerzo, se besaron. Salieron del baño como si no hubiera pasado nada y se dirigieron las dos a la mesa del Glee Club, Quinn se sentó al lado de Brittany y Santana y Rachel cerca de Kurt. Fingieron odiarse mutuamente y comieron junto a sus amigos. En todo el proceso, estaban tan concentradas en aparentar, que no vieron como, después de ellas, Jacob Ben Israel salió del baño con una nueva notícia y varias fotos que publicar en su blog.

Cuando al día siguiente Fabray llegó al Instituto, no se esperaba ver como todo el mundo la señalaba y cuchicheaba a sus espaldas. No fue hasta que Rachel vino corriendo hacía ella, alarmada, que no supo lo que había pasado: el bloguero del McKinley había echo correr la notícia de su relación como la pólvora y ahora ellas tendrían que aguantar ser el centro de muchas miradas de desaprovación. Rachel temía por la popularidad de Quinn y por como todo aquello podía afectar a su relación, pero la rubia la tranquilizó. Acababa de abandonar a su família y su casa por ella, no le podía importar ahora lo que un puñado de adolescentes pensaran de ellas. Rachel no se aguantó más y besó a su novia delante de toda la población estudiantil del McKinley. Los prejuicios eran solo ignoráncia.

***

Resultó que Rachel y Quinn fueron las promotoras de unas cuantas parejas del instituto. Esa misma semana Brittany y Santana salieron del armario y Quinn se dió cuenta de que en realidad si que había ganado dos buenas amigas. El viernes por la tarde, Quinn tomó la decisión de aceptar la propuesta de Rachel de irse a vivir con ella y, mientras Quinn recogía sus cosas del motel, la morena tuvo una larga charla con sus padres. Cuando la más alta llegó a la casa, fue recibida por un abrazo grupal de los tres Berry que le sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida a casa.

Ya por la noche, las dos chicas estaban abrazadas en el sofá. Quinn medio dormida le susurró a su amor:

-Gracias por todo.

Rachel la miró con ternura y le contestó:

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti, ya lo sabes.

Y se durmieron felices.

***  
N.A: Hola chicos:) Ya he vuelto. Lo siento por tardar. A petición de LAURAlazarorossi esta vez la pareja es Faberry. Puede que ahora intercale parejas que son Canon y otras que no. Igualmente, me gustaría preguntaros cual queréis que sea la próxima pareja. ¿Kartie, Jarley, Rarley, Puckkurt, Pezberry, Samcedes, JessiexRachel...?  
Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un gran abrazo si venís por el link en mi instagram y para los que no, también XD  
Si queréis encontrar más de mi, klaine y glee no dudéis en seguirme en:  
klaine_is_my_life_forever en insta  
Besos  
klaine_is_my_life  
Anna 


	7. I'll love you until my dying day-Kartie

Artie despertó y palpó el espacio vacío junto a su cama. Frío. Allí donde debía dormir alguien junto a él, solo había vacío.  
Suspiró, tragándose las lágrimas, y abrió los ojos. Otra mañana más sin ella a su lado.  
Hacía seis meses que su esposa había fallecido. La almohada junto a él aún olía a su perfume. Artie aún recordaba sus caricias. Las arrugas que surcaban su cara siempre dulce. Kitty, su esposa...  
Vacío. Artie se sentía vacío. Contemplaba la cocina y aún la recordaba riendo mientras cocina y cantaba junto a él. Se sentaba en el porche de la entrada y aún la veía sentada a su lado recordando todos aquellos momentos buenos de su juventud: cuando cantaban juntos en el Glee Club junto a todos sus amigos, cuando (años más tarde), los dos vivían en Nueva York y Artie dirigía y producía películas donde Kitty era la estrella...  
Eso era ella. Su estrella. Iluminaba sus días y sus noches con el poder de mil soles.  
¿Quién hubiera dicho que su amor, que empezó siendo un secreto, durara más que sus años de instituto? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que llegarán a tener tres hijos?  
Sus hijos...En su memoría, cada vez más débil, guardaba una imagen clara del día en que nació su primer hijo William Finn Abrams. Recordaba como el pequeño movía sus manitas y miraba a su padre con sus grandes ojos azules. Kitty le sonreía, entonces, con una sonrisa de triunfo, orgullo y amor.  
Esa sonrisa se repitió muchas veces durante los primeros años de Will. Cuando el pequeño insistia en montar en la silla de ruedas de su padre y él lo subía a su regazo y el niño reía, cada vez que Will decía una palabra nueva...El día del nacimiento de los mellizos: Tina y Noah...  
También recordaba todas las reuniones que había celebrado junto a los chicos del Glee Club. Ellos fueron de los primeros del grupo en tener hijos, los primeros en jubilarse y ahora...Él había sido el primero que había perdido a su pareja.  
Los demás seguían vivos, algunos cada vez más ancianos, algunos olvidaban cosas importantes o los nombres de los demás...Pero vivían y aunque fuera egoísta, a Artie le hubiera gustado, no haber sido el primero del grupo en hacer algo esta vez.  
Artie tampoco podía quejarse demasiado...Había vivido una buena vida. Había visto como el mundo recuperaba su compostura de nuevo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad y en las guerras, había podido observar con orgullo como, había sufrido un cambio. Un mundo mejor, más tolerante, más alegre, más positivo. Un mundo que su generación había salvado. Donde sus hijos, y actualmente sus nietos, pudieran crecer en paz.  
Sus nietos...  
Artie se incorporó de la cama.  
Katherine, la pequeña de todos, venía a pasar el día con él.  
Comprobó el reloj situado encima de su mesita de noche y descubrió que eran las doce. Kat llegaría en una hora.  
Artie se sentó en su silla de ruedas y comenzó su rutina diaria. Después de darse una ducha, se vistió y afeitó tranquilamente y desayunó unas tostadas. Cuando estaba recogiendo los platos, picaron a la puerta.  
Él rodó hasta ella y al abrirla encontró a su hijo mayor William con su nieta sonriente en brazos.  
Al verlos, una sonrisa enorme se formó en su cara.  
Katherine, que tan solo tenía cinco años, extendió las manitas y empezó a llamar a su abuelo con alegría.  
Will depositó a su hija en el regazo de Artie y abrazó a su padre.  
-Hola papá.-dijo.  
-Hola, Will.-respondió Artie.- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien. Muy bien.- Contestó su hijo.- Acabando los preparativos para la llegada de Kurt.  
Artie le sonrió y miró a Katherine que rebotaba alegre en su regazo, intentando llamar su atención.  
-Y tú, princesa, ¿cómo estás?  
Kat paró de dar saltitos y contempló a su abuelo.  
-Muy bien, abu. ¿Y tú?  
-Bien, cariño, bien.  
Aunque no era del todo cierto. Había días que echaba tanto de menos a su Kitty que era insoportable.  
-¿Sabes qué, abu? ¡El lunes empiezo el cole! Volveré a ver todos mis amigos, jugaremos...  
Artie sonrió a su nieta con dulzura.  
-Bueno, voy a dejar que os pongáis al día. Linda y yo seguiremos acabando la habitación de Kurt.- se despidió Will.  
Besó la cabeza de su hija y de su padre y se marchó con su lujoso coche.  
-¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!- exclamó la niña con entusiasmo.  
-¿Tienes ganas de que nazca tu hermanito, Kat?  
-Muchas, abuelo. ¿Qué hay para comer?  
Artie río con ganas. Kat siempre tenía hambre.  
Una hora más tarde, después de a ver desayunado pastel de manzana, que Kurt y Blaine le habían traído a Artie días atrás, Artie se sentó junto a su nieta en el sofá.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, princesa?-Preguntó Artie. Aunque creía conocer la respuesta.  
-¡Quiero ir a ver a la abuela, abu!  
Artie asintió. Lo suponía. Kat lo visitaba todos los sábados y siempre pedía hacer lo mismo.  
Artie y Katherine salieron por la puerta, minutos más tarde, rumbo a su destino.  
Poco después de una hora, llegaron.  
El cementerio de la ciudad se encontraba relativamente cerca de la casa de Artie. Los fines de semana, el lugar estaba lleno de familias visitando las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Artie venía con Kat cada sábado, y ver el nombre de su esposa en la lápida aún dolía. Lo enfrentaba a la realidad, le hacía ver que realmente ella ya no volvería.  
La sonrisa de Artie se esfumó al cruzar la puerta del cementerio, pero la de Kat se hizo más grande. Una niña cómo ella no entendía aún la gravedad del asunto y simplemente pensaba en visitar a su abuelita con un gran ramo de flores, que había ido recogiendo por el camino. A veces Artie envidiaba su ignorancia.  
Al llegar junto a la tumba de Kitty. Kat se arrodilló junto a ella. Depósito las flores sobre la lápida y contempló la foto de su abuela. Poco después empezó a hablar.  
-¡Hola, abuela! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo estoy muy bien! ¿Sabes qué? Ayer papá me llevó al parque de atracciones y montamos en un montón de cosas. Además, papá me ha dicho que falta muy poquito para que llegue mi hermanito Kurt. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue ya, para que pueda jugar conmigo!  
Mientras Kat continuaba relatando su semana a la lápida de su abuela, Artie la observaba hechizado, se había dado cuenta de una cosa: podía ser que ahora Artie notara frío en su cama o que ya no pudiera besar a Kitty ni verla, pero ella no se había ido, mientras ellos siguieran recordándola, ella seguiría con ellos.

N.A: ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este emotivo One-shot. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero el verano ha acabado siendo más absorbente de lo que me pensaba. Bueno, siento si la historia tiene algún error gramatical, lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero no tengo lector beta, todavía. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios, me gustas y, que me comenten cual les gustaría que fuera la próxima pareja en tener One-Shot. ¿Jarley? ¿Samchel? ¿Samcedes? ¿Coopbastian? ¿Niff?  
Muchos besos,  
Anna (att: klaine_is-my_life_forever) 


	8. Partner in crime-Coopbastian

N.A 1: Este One-Shot se lo dedico a una de mis escritoras de Klaine-fics favoritas: Domi Criss Colfer. Si formáis parte como yo de los grupos en Facebook "Domi Fics" o "Klaine & Crisscolfer shippers" o la conocéis, posiblemente sabréis que ha mencionado más de una vez que le gusta Coopbastian. Domi, este One-Shot no se equipara a tus adaptaciones, pero espero que te guste **más notas al final del capítulo**- Anna

Cooper lloraba y no sabía porqué.  
Bueno...Puede que eso fuera una mentira, porque tenía la sospecha que el alcohol que había consumido esa última hora y encontrarse en el banquete de bodas de su hermano pequeño, rodeado de parejas felices, tenía algo que ver.  
De acuerdo, Cooper sabía porqué lloraba. Se sentía solo y amargado y aunque todo el día hubiera estado riendo y celebrando junto a su hermano Blaine, y Kurt, su nuevo esposo, gracias a los efectos del alcohol, Cooper había recordado que estaba solo...Sentado en la barra, iba ya por su quinta bebida y se sentía desgraciado. Cuando un chico se sentó junto a él. Lo oyó sollozar y, derrepente, limpiarse corriendo las lágrimas y ordenarle al camarero que le trajera una bebida.  
El chico reparó en su presencia y se giró. Era alto y delgado y Cooper tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo. Lucía el pelo castaño muy bien peinado y un traje que destacaba sus preciosos ojos verdes. Miraba a Cooper con expresión inquisitiva y cuando llegó su bebida se la tomó de un trago. Al instante, su expresión cambió y sin mirar directamente a Cooper empezó a hablar.  
-¿Hay algo más patético que el hecho de que tu novio durante ocho años, rompa contigo en una boda?  
Cooper miró al chico, sorprendido. Este al sentir su mirada sobre él lo miró también.  
El Anderson lo contempló. Tenía que admitir que el chico era una belleza. Cooper nunca había decidido etiquetarse a si mismo y había tenido novios y novias por igual, había visto a mucha gente y salido con la mayoría, nadie le había robado tan rápido el aliento como el chico que tenía delante.  
-Sea quien sea quien te haya dejado, es idiota.  
El chico pareció sorprendido y a la vez complacido. Sonrió a Cooper con una sonrisa brillante y le tendió la mano.  
-Soy Sebastian Smythe.  
Cooper estrechó su mano y depositó un beso en el dorso. El alcohol lo volvía más atrevido.  
-Cooper Anderson.  
Sebastian arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Tienes alguna relación con Blaine?  
-Es mi hermano menor.  
Sebastian sonrió.  
-Interesante...  
Se había girado completamente en su alto taburete y contemplaba a Cooper con aprobación. Él sabía que era atractivo pero, bajo la mirada de agrado de aquel chico se sintió especial.  
-¿Y tú?- Le preguntó Cooper al chico.-¿De qué conoces a mi hermano o a Kurt?  
Sebastian se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, nervioso.  
-Mmm...Yo...Fui a la Dalton también y estaba en los Warblers...Tenemos amigos comunes y aunque al principio tuvimos una relación un poco tensa, sobre todo con Kurt, al final nos perdonamos mutuamente y nos hicimos amigos.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes?-Preguntó Cooper.  
-Los mismos que tu hermano. ¿Y tú?  
-27.- Le dijo a Sebastian.- Recién cumplidos. ¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar por qué te ha dejado tu novio?  
Sebastian frunció el ceño pero su sonrisa no desapareció.  
-Ex-novio y, no, no lo sería. Verás, conocí a Hunter hace cinco años en la Dalton. Él llegó en mi ultimo año y yo me enamoré enseguida de él. Para mi, era perfecto y un sueño, aunque todos los demás me recomendaban tener cuidado con él, yo no les hice caso y lo seguí a todos lados. Meses después de que llegara, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, y poco después en novios. Cuando acabamos el Instituto, yo tenía muy claro que quería ser actor y él abogado, los dos viajamos a Los Ángeles, donde yo hice cuatro años de carrera en The American Academy of Dramatic  
Arts y él sus años en UCLA.  
Todo iba como la seda hasta hace, aproximadamente, un año, cuando recibí mi primer papel importante en una nueva serie de televisión.  
Representaba a la pareja de uno de los chicos protagonistas. No tenía demasiadas escenas, pero era mejor que ser un extra.  
Sin embargo, esos primeros meses, mi coprotagonista y yo nos hicimos amigos y asistíamos a todas las fiestas y eventos juntos. A medida que la serie fue ganando audiencia, la gente empezó a saber de nosotros y a interesarse por nuestra vida privada.  
Ambos éramos artistas que habían salido del armario, pero, muy discretos en cuanto a nuestra vida privada, así que no hablamos con las cámaras y no hicimos declaraciones.  
Sin saberlo, Hunter estaba cada día más celoso y a veces me gritaba y discutíamos. Hace un mes, la serie se canceló y desde entonces Hunter volvió a serenarse y nuestra relación a fluir. Pensé que quizá era el momento para sentar cabeza y pedirle a Hunter matrimonio, de hecho planeaba hacerlo, poco después de la boda. Justo antes de venir, recibí la noticia de que me habían dado un papel protagonista en una nueva película. De nuevo, tenía que volver a fingir ser la pareja de otro hombre y eso a Hunter no le hizo nada de gracia. Se lo escondí hasta llegar aquí, y cuando se lo revelé, él cortó conmigo, diciendo que no podría soportar volver a verme en pantalla con otro hombre.  
Cooper lo miró con expresión triste pero a la vez suspicaz.  
-Lo siento, mucho. Estoy seguro de que tus amigos tenían razón y realmente no te merecía. Por otro lado, esa película que protagonizarás... ¿De qué trata exactamente?  
Sebastian pareció pensarlo un momento pero al final contestó:  
-Es la vida de una pareja de chicos que se mudan a Nueva York buscando ambos una carrera en Broadway y en el mundo musical. Básicamente es su vida mientras maduran, crecen y su relación tiene altibajos. Al final...  
-Aunque todos les han dicho siempre que un amor de secundaria nunca es infinito, se muestra como los dos, ya ancianos, descansan en su casa en el campo mientras contemplan a sus nietos jugar.- acabó Cooper.  
Sebastian abrió los ojos como platos:  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó.  
-Creo que estás delante de tu nuevo coprotagonista.-se río Cooper.  
Sebastian se levantó de la silla derrepente.  
-¿Va a ser Richard Simmons?- Cooper asintió.- ¡Genial! ¡Tenía muchos miedo de que no congeniaramos o no tuviéramos química. Pero creo que ya hemos averiguado que sí.-Siguió él, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.- De todas formas, ¡Hagamos una prueba! Ven, vamos a bailar.  
Sebastian le tendió la mano y Cooper se la cogió, divertido.  
Se acercaron a la pista de baile. Todas las parejas oficiales y no oficiales bailaban. Nadie reparó en ellos y los dos empezaron a bailar. La primera canción era una canción rápida, les dió la opción de reírse juntos y sudar. Poco después la canción cambió, y un ritmo lento y dulce inundó el lugar.  
Era The A team de Ed Sheeran.  
Cooper cogió a Sebastián de la cintura y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Se miraron a los ojos y Cooper se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que le recordaban a los días que pasaba en la casa de campo de los Anderson. Ojos bonitos, recuerdos bonitos, chico bonito... Justo cuando los dos chicos estaban a punto de besarse, la música paró y alguien les interrumpió.  
-Mi querido esposo, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?  
-Lo veo, lo veo, mi amor. El famoso Cooper Anderson y Sebastian Smythe bailando juntos...  
Cooper y Sebastian se giraron. Kurt y Blaine los miraban con miradas maliciosas.  
-Hola hermanito, Kurt.-saludó Cooper.  
-Hola.-Contestó Blaine por los dos.- ¿De qué conoces a mi hermano, Sebastian?  
Sebastian abrió la boca para responder, pero Cooper respondió en su lugar.  
-Da la casualidad que, Sebastian, es mi futuro co-protagonista.-  
Kurt y Blaine los miraban sorprendidos. Derrepente, el más alto, sonrió, parecía estar maquinando algo.  
-¿Es esa nueva película de la que hablabas donde representarás a uno de los dos chicos que forman la pareja protagonista que lucha por abrirse camino en Broadway?-Preguntó Kurt, ilusionado  
-Esa.-repuso Cooper, sin entender el entusiasmo de su cuñado.  
-Interesante...-Contestó Blaine.- ¿Crees lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó girándose hacía su esposo.  
Este asintió.  
-Harían una buena pareja...  
Cooper y Sebastian se miraron sorprendidos.  
Cooper, al entender por fin la idea de su hermano y cuñado, cogió a Sebastian de la mano y le dijo:  
-Vamos, volvamos a bailar, antes de que estos dos empiecen a planear nuestra boda...  
Sebastian río alegremente y Cooper le guiñó un ojo.  
Algún día...Cooper podía imaginarse todo con aquel chico...

** Cinco años más tarde **  
Los teléfonos de Cooper y Sebastian no dejaban de soñar encima de la mesita de noche. Ellos no les hacían caso y seguían acurrucados en los brazos del otro.  
-¿Crees que ha sido mala idea, que hayamos anunciado nuestro compromiso a la prensa antes que a tu hermano y a Kurt?- preguntó Sebastian, preocupado.  
-Creo que ha sido una gran forma de asegurarnos la muerte... Pero ya sabes, tranquilo, no dejaré que te pase nada. Incluso mataría por ti.-Repuso Cooper, complacido.  
-Eso ha sido demasiado cursi, incluso para ti-repuso Sebastian.- Pero bueno, ya sabes, la cárcel sería muy aburrida sin mi, así que estamos juntos en esto. Yo alegaría ser tu cómplice. Porque a donde tú vayas...-empezó Sebastian.  
-Yo iré.- Acabó su prometido.  
Y después de estas palabras se fundieron en un beso.  
Los teléfonos seguían sonando. Cooper buscó a tientas los dos aparatos sobre la mesita de noche y pulsó el botón para apagarlos.  
Al día siguiente, ya aceptarían las consecuencias, hoy solo pretendían escribir su propia historia de amor.  
Cooper sonreía, y sabía muy bien porqué, tenía que ver con cierto chico de ojos verdes que dormitaba en su pecho...

N.A: ¡Hola! ¿Como estáis? ¿Os ha gustado la historia? Esta linda pareja se ha convertido en una de mis parejas favoritas. Aunque no sea Canon, creo que estos dos chicos harían una bonita pareja. Me encantaría ver a Sebastian y Kurt en las reuniones familiares :')...Bueno, con todo esto de la escuela, intentaré subir una historia, como mínimo, cada mes. La próxima pareja es: JoexQuinn a petición de una de mis lectoras: luzzzii  
Si tienen alguna petición pueden dejarla en los comentarios. Realizó One-Shot no solo de parejas que no interfieran con mi OTP (Klaine) si no también One-Shots de Friendships...de la serie. Muchos besos, espero sus me gustas y comentarios.  
Anna  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever.  
PD: No tengo beta, así que siento si tengo errores ortográficos. Si alguien estaría interesado en ser lector beta de estos One-shots, que me mande un mensaje privado ;) 


	9. I have faith in you- Jinn

Era la primera reunión de Glee a la que Quinn asistía después del accidente. Realmente estaba nerviosa. Tenía que pedirles algo a sus amigos y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar.  
Artie la guío hasta la sala de ensayo, donde el señor Shue estaba explicando la tarea de la semana. Quinn logró escuchar de que se trataba:  
-La tarea de esta semana se llama: "Seguir adelante". Me gustaría que en esta tarea cantéis sobre algo que os ayuda a seguir adelante, a no rendiros, a levantaros si os caéis, ya sea vuestra familia, una persona famosa, la música...  
Entonces Quinn entró rodando junto a Artie a la sala.  
Todos callaron de repente y se pararon a mirar a Quinn, se levantaron y se acercaron hasta donde estaba con expresión preocupada.  
-Quinn...-comenzó el señor Schue.- No sabía que volvías hoy...¿Cómo estás?  
Quinn odiaba eso. Las expresiones que todos le dedicaban, la excesiva atención...Se sentía frágil, débil...y así era.  
Ella le contestó que estaba bien y le pidió que continuara la explicación como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Él aceptó su petición y todos volvieron a sus asientos. Quinn rodó con su silla hasta estar junto a Artie.  
Cuando la clase acabó, todos se reunieron junto a Quinn que los miraba nerviosa. La avasallaron a preguntas y cuando acabó de contestarlas todas dijo:  
-Tengo algo que pediros, chicos.-Ella los miró y ellos asintieron.-Bueno, después del accidente, el médico me ha dicho que debo hacer rehabilitación durante unos meses. Ayer fue el primer día de la terapia. Fui sola y mi médico, el señor Brennan, me recomendó que llevará a un acompañante conmigo durante las sesiones. Estuve dándole vueltas y decidí que no quería que fuera mi madre. En la terapia tengo que esforzarme para mejorar, y a veces estos esfuerzos hacen que sienta algo de dolor y me queje. Mi madre está siendo muy sobre protectora conmigo y a la mínima que viera que estoy sintiendo dolor, me sacaría de la terapia. No puedo permitirme eso. Quiero recuperarme, y pronto. Así que, a lo que iba...Me gustaría preguntaros si hay alguien que podría acompañarme a terapia. El único problema es que es los...lunes y miércoles.  
Quinn suspiró, hacía poco que las entrenadoras Beiste y Silvester habían cambiado el entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol y de las animadoras a los lunes y miércoles, para no coincidir con el horario de Glee. Sabía que muchos de sus amigos no podrían, pero debía intentarlo.  
Tal y como esperaba, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn, Sam y unos cuantos más, se excusaron. Mercedes explicó que los lunes y miércoles hacía de niñera de los hijos de su vecina, Tina ayudaba a su madre en su restaurante, Rachel tenía clases de ballet, canto y bailes de salón, Artie tenía las reuniones del club de cine... Después de mucho rato, Quinn se giró hacia Kurt y Blaine que se habían mantenido callados hasta entonces y que la miraban con expresiones preocupadas idénticas.  
-¿Y vosotros?-preguntó.  
-Lo sentimos, Quinn.-comenzó Kurt- Pero desde que mi padre tuvo un segundo ataque al corazón, el doctor le recomendó ir cada semana a rehabilitación y yo debo acompañarlo y asegurarme de que cumple con todo lo que debe. Y Blaine da clases los lunes y miércoles de piano en Westerville.  
Blaine bajó la mirada a su regazo, disgustado. Quinn pensaba que tendría que ir sola cuando escuchó una voz al fondo de la sala decir:  
-Ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero yo podría acompañarte.  
Ella se giró. Era Joe Hart. Aquél chico extravagante de las rastas que estaba con ella en el club de jóvenes cristianos y en Glee.  
Quinn lo miró sorprendida y agradecida a la vez. No conocía mucho a aquél chico, pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla...  
Cuando todo el mundo se hubo marchado, Quinn se acercó a Joe que seguía recogiendo sus cosas.  
-Hola.-Le saludó ella.  
-Hola.-Contestó Joe.  
-Me preguntaba...¿Porque quieres ayudarme? No nos conocemos y estoy segura de que debes haber oído cosas horribles de mí...Corren muchos rumores. Seguro que los del club de cristianos dicen de mí que no soy precisamente una cristiana perfecta.  
Joe la miró un momento antes de contestar:  
-No nos conocemos, eso es cierto. Aunque desde el primer momento que te vi, decidí que quería cambiar eso. Tenía la corazonada que nos llevaríamos bien.- Se aclaró la garganta.- En segundo lugar. Sí, he escuchado los rumores, pero no importa, porque nunca hago caso de ellos. Sé que primero fuiste animadora, luego madre adolescente por error y finalmente te uniste a una versión más moderna de las "Pink Ladies", pero no importa lo que digan esos chicos del club de Cristianos, eso no te hace menos cristiana, menos creyente o menos perfecta.-Joe sonrió a Quinn- Creo que no soy el único que ha oído rumores por ahí...¿Qué dicen de mi? ¿Qué vivo bajo de un puente y que me echaron de mi anterior colegio por conductas ilegales? No te conozco mucho, Quinn Fabray, pero me gustaría conocerte si tú quieres. Dejemos los prejuicios a un lado y empecemos de nuevo.- Él le tendió la mano.- Hola, Quinn Fabray, soy Joe Hart. Encantado.  
Ella río y estrechó su mano.  
-Lucy Quinn Fabray. Ex capitana de los cheerios, miembro del Glee Club y madre de una preciosa niña llamada Beth.  
Salieron del Instituto y Joe se ofreció a acompañar a Quinn a su casa. La morada de los Fabray (ahora solamente de Quinn y su madre) quedaba bastante alejada del Instituto, pero a Joe no le importó:  
-Aprovecharé para contarte mi historia.-dijo.  
Mientras caminaban, Joe empezó a relatarla:  
-Bueno, debes saber, que aunque soy creyente, soy una persona tolerante. No creo en la igualdad religiosa y creo firmemente que todo el mundo puede ser un buen cristiano aunque haya cometido algún pecado o sea diferente. Lo único que necesitas es tener fe y la fe de alguien no es cuestionable. A mi por ejemplo, no me impusieron mi religión mis padres. Tener fe fue mi única salvación en un momento de pura desesperación. Y está es básicamente la historia de porqué empecé a tener fe:  
"Hace cuatro años, mi hermana pequeña Hailey y mi madre tuvieron un accidente de coche. Yo tenía catorce y Hailey doce. La policía se presentó en nuestra casa y mi padre y yo, corrimos al hospital. Mi madre, por suerte, no había sufrido ninguna lesión grave. Pero Hailey, llevaba en coma desde el accidente y estaba muy débil. Pasaron dos semanas y en cuanto mi madre pudo levantarse de la cama, comenzó a bajar cada día a la capilla bajo el hospital a rezar.  
Al principio ignoraba que no estaba y me sentaba todo el día junto a mi hermana. Eran vacaciones escolares y había hablado con mis padres de empezar a estudiar en casa. Si mi hermana despertaba, quería estar con ella si me necesitaba. No perdía la esperanza, pero a medida que pasaban los días y los médicos empezaban a murmurar malas noticias, empecé a sentir que necesitaba algo de ayuda, un apoyo, algo en lo que depositar mi fe. La fe de que mi hermana despertaría. Así que un día de la tercera semana, bajé junto a mi madre a la capilla. La escuché rezar, pedir a Dios que mi hermana despertara, que no la dejara morir. Vi su fe, su esperanza, su confianza en que había alguien que la escuchaba y comprendía. Y entonces empecé a rezar, a rezar y a pedir que mi hermana abriera los ojos, que sonriera de nuevo. Necesitaba esperanza y la encontré. Necesitaba sentir que alguien me escuchaba. Poco a poco empecé a hacer que mi madre me explicara pasajes de la Biblia y a leerla durante todas las horas libres que me pasaba en el hospital. Y cuando hizo un mes del accidente y los médicos empezaron a perder la esperanza, yo no la perdí. Recé más, pedí muchas veces más que mi hermana despertara y finalmente el último día de la quinta semana despertó. Abrió los ojos, me miró y pensé: Gracias. Después de eso, mi hermana se recuperó poco a poco y nos enteramos que había perdido la movilidad de las dos piernas. Han sido tres años de dura rehabilitación. Sigue sin poder caminar, pero por lo menos ahora ya puede valerse por sí misma y realizar sus rutinas diarias. Ahora la silla es una parte de ella y yo he podido volver al Instituto público. Básicamente esta es historia. Creo que podría ayudarte en la rehabilitación, ya que no sería la primera vez...Y ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame tu historia...  
En el trozo de camino que quedaba hasta casa de los Fabray, Quinn le relató a Joe su historia. Le explicó que aunque a ella si que le hubieran impuesto la religión, la había abrazado como suya, y la fe era la que la había ayudado a seguir adelante muchas veces. No era tan ortodoxa como sus padres, pero también era creyente.  
Los días pasaron, y al final de la semana, Joe y Quinn cantaron "Papa Can you hear me?" para la tarea de "seguir adelante" del Señor Schue y explicaron que la religión y la fe, habían sido su gran ayuda para seguir caminando en los momentos más oscuros.  
Joe ayudó a Quinn en su rehabilitación y al pasar los meses ella se sentía cada vez más recuperada. Su relación con Joe era cada vez más fuerte y más bonita. Se lo contaban todo y un día, Joe había llevado a Quinn a ver a su hermana Hayley. La pequeña se había mostrado muy atenta y comprensiva y le había explicado su experiencia y aconsejado algunas cosas. Cuando se habían despedido Hayley le había susurrado:  
-Veo, como miras a mi hermano, dile pronto lo que sientes...  
Quinn había marchado sorprendida y pensativa. ¿Era verdad que miraba a Joe diferente que a los demás? ¿Le gustaba Joe de...esa manera?  
Entonces recordó todos los meses que llevaban siendo amigos, todos los momentos vividos, lo mucho que él le había ayudado. Lo atractivo que se veía cuando sonreía y tocaba la guitarra. Lo bonita que sonaba su voz combinada con la suya...Al final de la tarde, Quinn soltó un suspiro. Le gustaba Joe, y mucho.  
No tardó en pasar un mes y después otro y otro más. Los días pasaron y Quinn no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. No quería perder su amistad con Joe. Cuando ya faltaba solo una semana para el baile, él le propuso ir juntos. Quinn casi llora de alegrí algo: la rehabilitación de Quinn había dado sus frutos y pronto podría volver a andar. Ella quería que sus primeros pasos fueran en el baile, delante de todos, y Joe iba a ayudarla.  
El día del baile llegó. Su madre la vistió, maquilló y peinó. Joe vino a recogerla. Lucía espléndido. Traje azul marino, corbata a juego...Quinn se enamoró un poquito más cuando lo vio. Y entonces llegaron al baile y a ella le tocaba cantar. Cinco minutos antes de su actuación, a Quinn le entró el pánico. No podía. La piernas le fallarían, se caería...Intentaba escapar de la sala, cuando Joe la pilló.  
El sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba cuando la miró:  
-No puedes rendirte ahora.-Le dijo.- No después de todo lo que hemos trabajado.  
-No puedo.- Contestó ella, al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Y tanto que puedes.-Contestó Joe firmemente.-Tengo fe en tí.  
Y como si esas palabras hubieran sido todo el ánimo que le faltaba, Quinn se acercó a Joe y lo besó. Él rápidamente correspondió el beso y hubieran olvidado completamente donde estaban si la voz de Santana no los hubiera despertado de su ensoñación y separarse:  
-Me alegro que por fin os hayáis dado cuenta de lo que sentís el uno por el otro.-Dijo la latina sonriendo.- Pero es la hora, Quinnie, nos toca cantar.  
Santana empezó a caminar hacia la pista de baile y Quinn miró por última vez a Joe.  
-Tengo fe en ti, Quinn.-Repitió él.- Tengo fe en nosotros.  
Quinn consiguió levantarse esa noche. Joe la ánimo silenciosamente en todo momento. Santana y ella cantaron uno de los números musicales más inolvidables de la historia del McKinley y el baile fue un éxito. No solo eso, al final de la velada, Joe le entregó un sobre a la rubia y esta lo abrió con prisa.  
Dentro encontró una carta de admisión de la Universidad de New Heaven.  
"Creo en nosotros", le había dicho Joe una horas antes. Entonces comprendió. Se iban a New Heaven. Los dos. Aquello no acababa pronto. No había hecho más que empezar. Quinn miró a Joe asombrada y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

N.A. ¡Saludos, mis lectores! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy genial. Espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot, petición de una de mis lectoras(luzzzii). Nuevamente me gustaría pedir que si alguien tiene una petición de un One-Shot sobre alguna pareja o relación de amistad (si es romántica, que no interfiera con Klaine) del show, comente su petición. También deseo agradecerles sus comentarios, me gustas y apoyo continúo. Si alguien está interesado en ser lector beta de esta historia, mándeme un mensaje por privado. Debo decirles que el mes que viene les traeré dos One-Shot. El One-shot del mes de Diciembre que es...¡Niff (JeffxNick)💘😱👏! Una pareja que me encanta. Y un One-Shot sorpresa que subiré el día de Navidad, como regalo para todos. Es la continuación de uno de mis anteriores One-Shots😉😊✌. Sin nada más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!  
PD: No soy una persona religiosa, espero que le haya hecho justicia a la religión en este capítulo. Aunque yo no crea en nada, muchos de mis familiares y amigos si que creen y creo saber suficiente como para haber escrito este One-Shot. Si por alguna razón alguien piensa que se ha sentido ofendido o que hay algo que no tenga sentido, dímelo en los comentarios.  
¡Muchas gracias💓!  
Anna  
klaine_is_my_life_forever (instagram) 


	10. You're my muse-Niff

Sentado en su habitación de Dalton, Nick se encontraba pensando...  
Estaba enfadado con todo y con todos. Faltaban una semana para San Valentín y todo lo que veía cada vez que salía de su habitación, le recordaba que tenía un gran problema. Los pasillos de Dalton estaba decorados para la festividad: los corazones, las flores...lo adornaban todo. Allá donde iba, Nick se encontraba a sus amigos escribiendo cartas de amor para sus respectivas parejas o haciendo planes para el día de San Valentín. Nick estaba asqueado...No creía en el amor correspondido...Bueno, creía, pero no creía que aquello existiera para él. Y no es que Nick no se hubiera enamorado nunca, de hecho, aquél era el problema. Estaba muy enamorado. Y no era correspondido, o por lo menos él así lo pensaba. Nick suspiró de nuevo... Sabía que su único amor, uno de sus mejores amigos, nunca lo miraría de la misma manera que el contemplaba al rubio de ojos azules...Y es que, Jeff Sterling, miembro de los Warblers y del equipo de soccer, era su todo. Su único y verdadero amor. El problema era que Nick sabía (o creía saber) que Jeff amaba a otro...  
Nick aún recordaba el día que lo vio por primera vez...Hacía tan solo una semana que había llegado a Dalton, en su antiguo colegio sufría abusos verbales todos los días. Un día había decidido que no podía dejar que su vida escolar siguiera siendo un infierno, y siguiendo el consejo de su mejor amigo Blaine, se había trasladado junto a él a Dalton. Sus padres no habían puesto pegas, les sobraba el dinero y habían comprendido el motivo por el que tuvo que marcharse a Dalton. Ellos sabían que tanto él como Blaine eran gays. Las madres de Nick y Blaine había sido mejores amigas desde adolescentes y por ello Nick y Blaine se conocían desde que nacieron. Junto a Blaine, Nick había descubierto su sexualidad y Blaine lo había acompañado a contárselo a sus padres, cuando tan solo tenían catorce años. Ellos lo habían tomado bien. Eran personas de mentalidad muy abierta y Nick sabía que, tanto su madre como la señora Anderson, albergaban la esperanza de que él y Blaine se casaran algún día. Aquello era imposible, para Nick, Blaine solo era su mejor amigo, más aún, su hermano.  
El caso es que Nick se encontraba en su habitación, hablando tranquilamente con Blaine, cuando conoció al rubio.  
Este había entrado corriendo murmurando cosas sobre los Warblers y el hecho de que tenía que discutir algo con mucha urgencia con Blaine.  
Él había levantado la vista y entonces lo había contemplado por primera vez. Esos brillantes ojos azules, ese pelo de oro. Nick no creía hasta entonces en el amor a primera vista, pero aquel chico lo había enamorado desde el primer momento. Sus miradas habían conectado y entonces el rubio se había quedado sin habla. Había empezado a balbucear. Nick no podía ni hablar.  
-Eh...Yo...Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía, Blaine.  
Blaine los había contemplado un momento con el ceño fruncido y luego se había encogido de hombros.  
-No pasa nada, Jeff. Déjame que te presente a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, mi mejor amigo Nick Duval.  
Nick había despertado de su ensoñación y le había tendido la mano a Jeff. Este se la había estrechado y Nick había notado como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría de pies a cabeza.  
-Bienvenido a Dalton.-Dijo Jeff sonriente.  
Desde ese primer día, Nick sabía que estaba enamorado de Jeff.  
El problema es que Jeff estaba enamorado de alguien más. Blaine. Jeff estaba enamorado de Blaine. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Obvio. Durante el año y medio que Nick llevaba en Dalton, había podido observar la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos Jeff y Blaine. Y ese era mucho tiempo. No hacía falta más que verlos. Cada vez que estaban cerca se susurraban palabras y Jeff le sonreía a Blaine coqueta y suavemente. Ahí el otro problema, JEFF LE SONREÍA A BLAINE. Porque si estaba seguro de algo, desde hacía medio año era que Blaine no estaba interesado en Jeff. Estaba enamorado. De otra persona: Kurt Hummel. Y he aquí el otro problema.  
Hacía medio año que Kurt había llegado a Dalton. Medio año que Nick había visto como Blaine se enamoraba profunda y perdidamente del castaño. Y, desde que había llegado, Jeff y Kurt, habían comenzado a ser amigos. Ahora prácticamente eran los mejores amigos, y para Nick, era impensable decirle a Jeff la verdad, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Blaine amaba a Kurt y estaba seguro de que el castaño correspondía a sus sentimientos. Nick amaba tanto a Jeff, que se negaba a ser él quien le rompiera el corazón al rubio.  
Así que lo único que consideraba Nick que podía hacer, era conseguir juntar a Kurt y Blaine, y así hacer que Jeff entendiera, poco a poco, que Blaine no estaba interesado en él. Y a lo mejor, si él jugaba bien sus cartas, conseguir que se enamorara de él.  
Volviendo al presente, Nick estaba maquinando un plan. Primero, conseguir que Blaine admitiera sus sentimientos por Kurt. Según Nick, cosa fácil, su mejor amigo solo necesitaba un empujoncito. Lo segundo, averiguar si Kurt también tenía sentimientos por Blaine (Nick estaba casi 100% seguro de que sí). Después, idear otro plan para conseguir que los dos se lo confesaran mutuamente.  
Al día siguiente, Nick habló con Blaine. Después de una larga hora discutiendo sobre si era verdad o no, que el moreno amara a Kurt, Nick consiguió hacer que Blaine se equivocara y dijera que sí:  
-Por quinta vez, ¡estás enamorado de Kurt!  
-¡Qué no!  
-¡Que sí!  
-¡Qué no!  
-¡Qué sí!  
-¡Qué sí!-exclamó Blaine derrepente.  
Nick sonrió ampliamente cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho su amigo. Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Nick consiguió que Blaine le contara todo lo que sentía por Kurt.  
Fase 1 del plan, completada.  
Nick no sabía cómo pasar a la fase dos. No conocía mucho al castaño, no había hablado demasiado con él...Al final, el destino, hizo que todo fuera muy fácil.  
Nick estaba sentado en el salón de música intentando componer una canción. Tocaba notas sin sentido en el piano y pensaba en Jeff. No era tan bueno como Blaine en eso de la música, pero hacía lo que podía. De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de la sala. Era Kurt:  
-¡Oh!¡Perdón!¡No quería interrumpirte! Buscaba a...  
-¿Blaine?-preguntó Nick, alzando una ceja.  
Kurt asintió y se sonrojó. Derrepente una sonrisa suspicaz apareció en su rostro:  
-¿Pensabas cantarle esa canción a Jeff en San Valentín?-preguntó.  
Nick abrió mucho los ojos.  
-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sorprendido.  
-Oh, vamos...-Kurt alzó una ceja.-¡Admite que estás perdidamente enamorado de Jeff!  
Nick se echó a reír.  
-¡Sólo si tú admites que te mueres por Blaine!  
Kurt lo miró sorprendido y enmudeció de golpe. Después de unos segundos, Nick rompió el silencio:  
-Realmente no importa si la canción era para Jeff o no, no pienso cantársela. Él no siente lo mismo por mí.  
Kurt sonrió de nuevo.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
Nick asintió.  
-Bueno, tú podrías cambiar eso.- Al ver la expresión desconcertada de Nick, Kurt agregó- Podrías prepararle algo para San Valentín y conquistarlo. Yo podría ayudarte.  
Nick sonrío. Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta.  
-Sólo si tú me dejas ayudarte a conquistar a Blaine.  
Kurt pareció sorprendido un momento, pero luego asintió.  
-Trato hecho.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Nick.  
Este le sacudió la mano.

Durante la semana, Kurt y Nick pasaron mucho rato juntos. Kurt ayudó a Nick a escribir la canción para Jeff y Nick ayudó al castaño en un idear un plan para conquistar a su mejor amigo. Blaine podía no ser el mejor en el romance, pero era un romántico empedernido. Nick estaba seguro de que si Kurt le regalaba a su amigo un ramo de flores y un bonito discurso, el moreno caería rendido a sus pies. Nick y Jeff quedaban para estudiar todas las tardes y justo después, Nick se reunía con Kurt para trabajar en su canción. El castaño siempre iba a recogerlo a la biblioteca y Nick pudo observar como el rubio miraba cada día con recelo a Kurt...Extrañado le preguntó al castaño si les había pasado algo:  
-¿Estás enfadado con Jeff?-preguntó Nick, la tarde anterior al día de San Valentín tras dar los toques finales a su canción.  
El castaño frunció el ceño:  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
-He visto como Jeff te mira cada vez que vienes a recogerme de la biblioteca. Parece...  
-¿Celoso?- Preguntó Kurt riendo.  
-¡No!-exclamó Nick, exaltado.  
Kurt se echó a reír:  
-¡Oh! Pues yo creo que sí. Creo que piensa que entre nosotros pasa algo...¡Soys los dos tan ciegos!  
-¡Mira quién habla! No sé quién es peor, si Blaine o tú...  
-Bueno, ya basta de cháchara. Acabemos tu canción de una vez.

El día de San Valentín llegó. Y Nick estaba muy nervioso. Kurt y él habían acordado poner en marcha sus respectivos planes a partir de la hora del mediodía. A esa hora Nick había quedado con Jeff en la puerta del dormitorio que el rubio compartía con Kurt con el pretexto de pasar el rato ensayando en la sala de los Warblers los números de la próxima competencia. Nick recogió al rubio y se dirigieron a la sala. Pero cual fueron su sorpresa, cuando abrieron la puerta y descubrieron un espectáculo que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Nick.  
Kurt y Blaine estaban besándose apasionadamente junto a la mesa de los Warblers donde descansaba el ataúd del difunto Pavarotti. Nick no sabía si todo había salido según el plan o no, pero por lo menos ahora Kurt y Blaine estaban juntos. Entonces se acordó de Jeff y giró la cabeza esperando ver su expresión triste al descubrir que Blaine amaba a otro, pero en su lugar se encontró con que el rubio sonreía ampliamente también. Nick estaba desconcertado. Cerraron la puerta sin hacer ruido para no alertar a Kurt y Blaine y Nick se volvió a girar hacía su amor platónico.  
-Estás feliz...-susurró Nick.  
-¡Pues claro! ¡Por fin esos dos se han confesado lo que sienten!  
-¡Sí! ¡Es magnífico!-contestó el moreno.  
-Espero un momento.-dijo el rubio- ¿No te gusta Kurt?  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Y a ti no te gusta Blaine?  
Jeff lo miró con los ojos como platos:  
-¿De donde has sacado esa idea?  
Nick suspiró aliviado. Entonces a su amor no le gustaba su mejor amigo...¿Podía ser que lo que insinuaba Kurt fuera cierto? ¿A Jeff le gustaba él? Solo había una manera de descubrirlo. Nick agarró la mano de Jeff y salió corriendo junto a él hasta la sala de música.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Jeff cuando llegaron a la puerta.  
-Tengo que enseñarte algo.  
Entraron y Nick se sentó en el banquete del piano. Indico a Jeff que se sentara y empezó a tocar.  
Tras acabar la canción, pasaron unos minutos que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Derrepente Jeff se acercó hacía él.  
-Es preciosa...-susurró.  
-Gracias. Es para ti.  
-¿Para mi?-Preguntó. Situándose justo a la altura de sus ojos y mirándolo finamente.  
-Tu eres mi musa.-Jeff abrió mucho los ojos.- Te quiero.  
El rubio abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso se acercó y juntó su boca con la de Nick. El beso fue todo lo Nick pudiera haber imaginado y más. Al separarse, Jeff susurró:  
-Yo también.  
Nick sonrió.

N.A: ¡Holaaa, chicos! ¡Es diciembre! Época de Navidades. Espero que les haya gustado mi One-Shot. Un One-Shot adorable, según mi opinión. ¿Qué parejas les gustaría ver (que no influyeran con Klaine, please) en los próximos capítulos? Espero sus me gustas y comentarios. Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas. Nos leemos el día de Navidad con un capítulo muy especial ;)  
Klisses,  
AnnaAlejandreF 


	11. Especial de Navidad- KlaineCoopbastian

* ¡ATENTOS LECTORES! ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI ONE-SHOT DE COOPBASTIAN, añadiendo a Klaine a petición de algunos de mis lectores...RECOMENDARÍA LEER PRIMERO EL 1r ONE-SHOT*

Blaine estaba parado delante de la casa de Cooper y Sebastian. Estaba nervioso...No sabia que les esperaba a él y a su hermano, detrás del umbral del hogar Anderson-Smythe... Así que intentó no pensar en ello y centrarse en admirar la estructura y decoración de la casa de su hermano.  
Una bonita casa adosada de color blanco con jardineras rojas en cada ventana que desprendían un dulce aroma. Parecía mentira que hacía ya seis años que su hermano y Sebastian vivían en ella. Ocho que se habían casado...  
Blaine recordaba la sorpresa que Kurt y él se habían llevado cuando los dos habían anunciado su compromiso. La pareja ni siquiera había hecho su relación pública y derrepente anunciaron al mundo que estaban juntos y se casaban. Al principio el moreno pensó que era una locura, pero con el tiempo y contemplar el enorme amor que Coop y Seb se profesaban, su percepción cambió.  
La boda fue una ceremonia sencilla junto al mar. Tuvieron que elegir bien el lugar y el momento y evitar que ningún paparazzi se colara en la ceremonia. Los invitados no eran más de cien y todos minuciosamente seleccionados por los novios y Kurt, autoproclamado planificador de la boda.  
Las semanas posteriores a la boda fueron una locura, de alguna forma los medios se enteraron de la celebración y avasallaron a Kurt y Blaine de preguntas cada vez que salían a la calle sobre el paradero de la luna de miel de Coop y su esposo. Finalmente, al pasar los meses, los medios se habían calmado y los habían dejado a todos en paz.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que los hijos de ambos Anderson nacieron. De eso haría pronto seis años...  
Eran las cinco de la mañana y Kurt y Blaine estaban descansando en su cama después de un día agotador cuando sonó el teléfono. Inmediatamente, Kurt respondió a la llamada, normalmente las llamadas en medio de la noche eran solo de emergencia. Cuando colgó, los ojos del castaño relucían y Blaine miró a su marido expectante.  
-¡Era Rose! ¡Despierta, Blaine! ¡Nuestra madre de alquiler está de parto! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo, Blaine!  
Los dos se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron corriendo hacía el hospital. Mientras Kurt conducía, Blaine trató de localizar a su hermano por teléfono. Llamó y llamó y él no le cogió el teléfono. Al final, llegaron al hospital y Blaine dejó de intentarlo. Dos horas más tarde, Blaine contemplaba extasiado a su pequeño hijo James en brazos de su marido, una combinación demasiado perfecta para no despertar suspiros. El moreno no podía dejar de sonreír, sin embargo, notó las oscuras ojeras en los ojos de su marido y le preguntó:  
-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte un café?  
Su marido asintió sin levantar la vista de su pequeño hijo en brazos.  
Blaine salió apresuradamente de la habitación, con prisa por volver junto a sus dos tesoros. No vio a la alta figura que iba en su dirección, igual que la figura no lo vio a él. El choque no tardó en llegar y cuando Blaine levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre, descubrió la cara cansada de su hermano Cooper.  
-¡Por fin te encuentro!-exclamó Cooper a un Blaine sorprendido.-¿Dónde estabas?  
-¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estabas tú? Te he llamado como cincuenta veces y tu teléfono aparecía como desconectado.  
-¿Desconectado? ¿Pensaba que Sebastian había hablado contigo antes de entrar al hospital?  
Blaine frunció el ceño.  
-¿Sebastian también está aquí? ¿Está bien?  
Cooper sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿Bien? ¡Más que bien! ¡Soy padre, Blaine! ¡Nuestra sustituta se ha puesto de parto hace un par de horas!  
Derrepente Blaine se echó a reír.  
-¡No puede ser!-exclamó.  
-¿Qué no puede ser?  
-¡Yo también soy padre Coop! Kurt está con nuestro hijo.  
Los dos hermanos Anderson se echaron a reír por la extraña coincidencia.  
Horas más tarde los dos Anderson estaban abrazos felices y contemplando a sus respectivos maridos con sus hijos en brazos.  
Blaine se soltó del abrazo, avanzó hacía Kurt y le tendió los brazos. Kurt le tendió a su hijo. Blaine lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo miró emocionado.

Derrepente alzó a la cabeza y miró a los demás hombres sonriendo...  
-¿No os parece divertido? ¡A partir de ahora deberemos organizarnos para celebrar los cumpleaños de estos hombrecitos! ¡James y Oliver cumplen el mismo día!  
En aquél momento les pareció algo muy divertido, pero ahora Blaine no estaba muy convencido de que aquello fuera hilarante...Y es que Kurt y su mejor amigo eran conocidos en la familia Anderson-Hummel-Smythe por sus épicas peleas en todas las festividades. No eran peleas monumentales, pero Kurt y Sebastian discrepaban en cada pequeña cosa y se podían pasar horas argumentado sobre ello y tratando de hacer entrar al otro en razón... Y Blaine sabía que aunque nunca lo admitiera Kurt aún se sentía receloso de su relación con Seb...No era extraño. Los tres tenían un pasado, pero tanto Kurt como Seb tendrían que acostumbrarse al final el uno al otro, ahora Blaine consideraba a Seb su mejor amigo y el vínculo que los había unido era cada vez más fuerte.  
Hacia tres años que Blaine había empezado a llamar a Seb su mejor amigo. Antes de aquello, él y el castaño eran amigos, no mucho, pero algo. Era su cuñado, y al contrario que Kurt, él lo había perdonado hacía mucho tiempo por sus errores del pasado, pero un día de septiembre de hacía tres años, todo había cambiado.  
Por aquél entonces, Sebastian había comenzado a producir y dirigir la primera de muchas películas de su, por entonces nueva, productora. Y Blaine era el encargado de componer la banda sonora. Aquél día, los dos estaban reunidos en el despacho de Sebastian, cuando sonó el teléfono.  
Sebastian lo cogió convencido de que era su marido (Cooper estaba junto a Kurt, Oliver y James en la primera reunión para padres del Kinder de sus hijos.), pero en realidad no lo era. Era su representante y lo llamaba con noticias alarmantes que le hizo hacer gestos frenéticos a Blaine para que encendiera la televisión que se encontraba en el despacho. La noticia de la que hablaba la periodista no era otra que el informe de un fuego en el mismo Kinder donde las familias de Seb y Blaine se encontraban. La policía y los bomberos estaban comenzando a evacuar a las víctimas y sin perder el tiempo, Blaine y Seb cogieron el coche del moreno y corrieron hasta el lugar desesperados. Sin embargo, las autoridades no les dejaron pasar antes de conseguir evacuar tanto a la gente como la zona y las dos horas que siguieron sin tener noticias de sus familias, Seb y Blaine se las pasaron aferrándose el uno al otro como única manera de no sucumbir al pánico. Los dos contaron anécdotas de sus respectivas parejas y hijos y se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que supieron algo más. Sebastian temblaba en los brazos de Blaine y el moreno no podía hacer más que sentir compasión por el pobre castaño y temor. Como acostumbra a pasar con los eventos traumáticos, esto unió a Blaine y Seb y una vez que los medios les permitieron comprobar que sus familias estaban sanas y salvas y ellos los abrazaron, Blaine y Seb se fundieron en un abrazo y se permitieron llorar...Desde entonces su amistad era cada vez más fuerte.  
Pero, a lo que iba. Aunque confiaba en su marido y en su mejor amigo, cuando se trataba del par juntos no las tenía todas consigo. Hacía tan solo una semana que los cuatro se habían reunido para hablar de la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos y toda la semana había resultado terriblemente agotadora para Blaine. Decir que Blaine estaba preocupado era quedarse corto. Toda la semana, Kurt había estado realizando cientos de llamadas telefónicas. Si esto no fuera ya de por si preocupante, Blaine había podido escuchar retazos de esas conversaciones donde Kurt pedía, más bien exigía, comprar cosas como 300 globos, una piñata de colores explosiva, 1000 invitaciones para la fiesta y hasta un pony.  
A Blaine le gustaban las cosas sencillas, y mentiría si dijera que no había deseado celebrar una pequeña reunión para el cumpleaños de su hijo y sobrino. Simplemente acompañarlos junto a las personas que más los amaban en ese día tan especial para que James y Oliver sintieran que eran queridos. No necesitaban nada más. Por desgracia para Blaine, su marido no parecía estar de acuerdo (y por lo que le había contado su hermano, Sebastian tampoco), y aunque Blaine había intentado convencerlo, el castaño estaba demasiado enfrascado en su batalla contra Sebastian con tal de ganarle organizando la mejor fiesta del mundo. Cuando Blaine había tratado de enfrentarlo, Kurt solo había alzado una ceja y le había dicho:  
-¿Es que no confías en mí?  
No es que el moreno no confiara en su marido, es que a veces al castaño le gustaba hacer las cosas muy a lo grande y a Blaine normalmente le parecían demasiado extravagantes.  
Después de una semana de dejar a su esposo y cuñado preparando la fiesta, había llegado el momento de traspasar el umbral que se encontraba frente a los hermanos Anderson y ver lo que los dos castaños habían preparado.  
Blaine y Cooper avanzaron con cautela y abrieron la puerta. Esperaban oír gritos y pelea en el interior, pero dentro de la casa, nada se escuchaba.  
Poco a poco avanzaron por la casa hasta que lograron escuchar el murmullo de voces que llegaba desde el jardín. Cuando salieron a fuera, los dos hermanos se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa.  
No habían peleas, ni fiestas multitudinarias. Las familias de ambos niños se encontraban repartidos por el jardín hablando tranquilamente entre ellos. También estaban Sam, Mercedes, Nick, Jeff y su hijo recién nacido, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Quinn y Puck reunidos alrededor de una mesa jugando a las cartas y contando anécdotas de su juventud. Sobre la mesa descansaban también, un pastel con seis velas y vasos y platos de papel. El jardín estaba sencillamente decorado y estirados sobre una manta en el suelo se encontraban los dos cumpleañeros peleando por sus juguetes y jugando tranquilamente. Sebastian y Kurt los miraban, mientras charlaban en una esquina en susurros.  
Cooper y Blaine se quedaron anonadados. ¿Dónde estaban los 1000 invitados? ¿Los globos? ¿El pony? ¿La piñata explosiva? Estaban tan sorprendidos que no repararon en que sus maridos se acercaban hasta estar justo a su lado.  
Blaine fue el primero en hablar:  
-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó.  
-Una sencilla fiesta.-Respondió Kurt sonriendo.- ¿No era esto lo que querías?  
Blaine asintió pero aún así replicó:  
-Pero...¿Y todas esas llamadas? ¿Dónde están el pony, los globos...?  
-Una lección de confianza-Respondió su mejor amigo riendo y chocó las palmas con las de Kurt.-Sabíamos que no confiabais plenamente en nosotros y decidimos demostraros que estabais equivocados. Al final resultó que el señor Hummel puede organizar una fiesta decente...  
-Y también que el señor Smythe es muy ingenioso en idear bromas...  
Blaine y Cooper lucían confusos:  
-Así que todas llamadas...¿Eran falsas y eran a Sebastian?  
Seb y Kurt asintieron riendo.  
Los hermanos Anderson intercambiaron una sonrisa y dijeron a la vez:  
-¡Más vale que corráis granujas!  
Kurt y Seb intercambiaron una mirada y echaron a correr riendo histéricamente, sus maridos corrían detrás de ellos riendo también.  
James y Oliver contemplaron a sus papás desde la manta.  
James se giró a su primo y le dijo:  
-Yo también quiero jugar con ellos.  
Oliver asintió y los dos echaron a correr detrás de sus padres...  
Y es que a veces las cosas sencillas, son las mejores...

N.A: ¡Feliz Navidad, chic s😘🎆🎄🎊!  
Espero que estén pasando unas felices fiestas. Este es mi regalito para estas fiestas. Espero que les guste ese adorable capítulo que tiene que ver con la mezcla de peticiones de algunos lectores: DanhyGleekAllen (que quería amistad Seblaine) y DomiCrissColfer (que quería una continuación del OS donde pudiéramos ver a los hijos de Klaine y Coopbastian). También tiene que ver con mi gusto por estas dos adorables parejas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo, tanto como yo de escribirlo. El siguiente mes nos toca, a petición de una lectora, un One-Shot de Andeberry Siblings con retazos de Klaine y Faberry. Sin más demora, volver a felicitaros las fiestas. No olviden de dar me gusta, compartir y comentar si os ha gustado el capítulo y si tenéis alguna recomendación de pareja (Not against Klaine) de la cual os gustaría que hiciera un capítulo.  
Besos  
Anna  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	12. The book of our lifes- Anderberry

N.A. La imagen del capítulo no es mía. Es la portada del fanfic "Four Point One", un fanfic que os recomiendo mucho. Más notas al final del capítulo.

La alarma del despertador despertó a Blaine del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. Apagó el reloj, que seguía sonando, y comprobó la hora. Once de la mañana, hora de despertarse. Blaine se deshizo de las mantas que lo cubrían. Respiro hondo y se levantó. Echó un vistazo al trozo de cama a su lado donde debería descansar su prometido. Suspiró. Kurt ya debía estar en el teatro. Y Blaine no podía esperar a que acabara el día y su prometido volviera de trabajar. Él le había prometido al moreno que irían a cenar esa noche. Por lo menos pasaría algo interesante aquel día.  
Se dirigió a la cocina donde desayunó unas tostadas y una taza de café y más tarde se sentó delante de su escritorio a trabajar.  
Blaine no solo era un compositor de renombre (se había graduado de NYU con honores y poco después ya escribía canciones para grandes artistas y para sus propios discos), también era escritor. Escritor sobre todo de libros infantiles. Blaine había comenzado a escribir con seis años. Había escrito cuentos y historias que nunca habían salido a la luz y su sueño de ser escritor había sido solo un sueño hasta que Kurt encontró la carpeta donde guardaba todas sus historias. Su prometido había leído cada una de ellas y al acabar le había dicho a Blaine que era muy buen escritor y que debía plantearse la idea de llevar muchas de aquellas historias a una editorial. Blaine no creía del todo en las palabras del castaño, pero se había dejado convencer y había mandado algunas de sus historias a Little, Brown y, sorprendentemente, dos meses después había recibido un correo electrónico donde una de las editoras de Little, Brown le daba día y hora para concertar una cita en su oficina y hablar del nuevo proyecto de Blaine, una recopilación de muchas de sus historias que formarían un precioso libro infantil.  
El primer libro infantil que Blaine publicó se llamaba "You're perfect just the way you are". Ese fue el primer libro de una serie que para aquel entonces ya se componía de diez libros dirigidos al público LGBT infantil y sus familias. Blaine amaba su trabajo, amaba las firmas de libros donde cientos de niños acudían a decirle lo mucho que los había ayudado, donde decenas de padres le agradecían la publicación de sus libros, lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas y las de sus hijos...  
Ahora Blaine era un importante escritor y la editorial le había pedido que escribiera un nuevo libro (a parte de la saga LGBT) dirigido a niños y jóvenes de entre 10 y 15 años. Tenía de plazo para escribir hasta ese fin de semana, pero la inspiración no acudía a su mente. Blaine miró el calendario que colgaba junto a su escritorio. Era 18 de diciembre. Su cumpleaños...Y no podía dejar de pensar en otra persona que estaría al otro lado de la ciudad haciendo quien sabe que y con la que se suponía que tendría que estar enfadado. Pero no podía, no hoy.  
Blaine pensaba en su hermana gemela: Rachel Anderson Berry, ahora mejor conocida como Rachel Berry (su nombre artístico). Habían sido mejores amigos desde el día en que ambos habían nacido y sin embargo, hacía dos años y medio que no se dirigían la palabra...El porqué...Era difícil de explicar.  
Blaine y Rachel había sido los mejores amigos hasta llegar al Instituto. Lo hacían todo juntos: ir a la escuela, sentarse juntos durante la hora de la comida, la tarea, ir al parque, cantar a dúo en los espectáculos en el sótano que organizaban para sus padres y su hermano mayor Cooper...Pero cuando los dos empezaron el Instituto, Rachel se dirigió al McKinley y Blaine entró en una academia privada llamada Dalton Academy. La Dalton era una prestigiosa escuela donde Blaine se sintió de lo más agusto. La escuela era solo para chicos, pero eso a Blaine no le importaba, en aquel entonces Blaine ya tenía muy claro que era gay. Blaine tenía el coro, las clases de piano y sus nuevos amigos. Llamaba a su hermana cada día y la visitaba los fines de semanas. Hablaban durante horas de todo lo que les pasaba. Rachel fue la primera persona en enterarse de la sexualidad de su hermano y Blaine escuchó con atención como la morena le relataba su experiencia en el nuevo coro de la escuela, los New Directions, le hablaba de sus nuevos amigos y de las peleas que ella y una chica llamada Quinn tenían por el quarterback Finn Hudson. Dos años pasaron sin darse cuenta, y pronto los mellizos se encontraron en tercer curso de instituto. Entonces la vida de Blaine cambió por completo el primer día de curso. El motivo era el chico nuevo que acababa de llegar. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, el cabello castaño reluciente y siempre bien peinado, un gran sentido de la moda y una voz angelical. Se llamaba Kurt Hummel. Kurt y Blaine se convirtieron enseguida en mejores amigos y durante unas cuantas semanas, Blaine olvidó varias veces llamar a Rachel cada día y su hermana estaba cada día más enfadada y molesta. Rachel era una persona muy celosa, y inmediatamente supo que había alguien que estaba robándole a su hermano y sus charlas sin fin. Por alguna razón extraña Blaine se encontró mintiendo a su hermana y no queriéndole revelar su relación con Kurt. Hacía tan solo dos meses que los dos chicos habían comenzado a salir y estaban tomándolo con calma. El moreno sabía que si su hermana se enteraba de la existencia de su primer novio, querría conocerlo en seguida, y Blaine no quería que Kurt conociera aún a su familia. Era demasiado pronto. Había que estar preparado para conocer a Rachel Anderson Berry.  
Los meses pasaron y la pareja se fue volviendo cada vez más unida. Pasó un año y unos meses y aunque Blaine hacía meses que conocía a Carole y al señor Hummel, Kurt aún no había conocido a su familia. Sus padres viajaban mucho, Cooper había ido a los Ángeles a probar suerte como actor y Rachel...bueno, Rachel sabía que tenía un novio, sus padres no paraban de hablar de ello y un día ella los escuchó hablar en una cena familiar. Pero Blaine se negaba a que conociera a Kurt. A fin de cuentas, Rachel tampoco le había presentado a su misteriosa pareja.  
Hacía un año y medio que la pareja tenía una relación, cuando Blaine y Kurt se enteraron de algo insólito. Blaine había sido invitado a una de las fiestas de Rachel y sus amigos en su casa. Sería la primera a la que asistía y la primera a la que había sido invitado. El moreno había llegado su casa cuando la fiesta se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Los amigos de Rachel, a los que Blaine no conocía, reían y bailaban por toda su casa, claramente borrachos.  
Blaine no sabía que hacer...Recorrió su casa hasta llegar al sótano donde su hermana lo encontró, sentado en la barra bebiendo coca cola. No quería emborracharse esa noche, pretendía conducir de vuelta a Dalton por la mañana y no quería tener una resaca monumental.  
-¡Aquí estás!-exclamó su hermana cuando lo vio.- Te he estado buscando por toda la casa. ¡Pensaba que no habías venido!  
Blaine no tuvo tiempo de responder, su hermana lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hasta un cómodo sofá en una esquina.  
-Espera aquí.-Le dijo.-Tengo que presentarte a alguien.  
Blaine observó a su alrededor como los demás adolescentes bailaban borrachos en la pista de baile. Le costaba entender como alguien podía considerar el hecho de emborracharse y como consecuencia no ser consciente de tus actos y persona, como algo divertido. Se cruzó de brazos. Y en ese momento, Rachel volvió con alguien a su espalda.  
-Blaine, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Kurt Hummel.  
Kurt salió de detrás de Rachel y Blaine sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. Kurt lucía la misma expresión sorprendida que Blaine.  
Blaine no sabía que decir. Su novio de un año y medio, era el mejor amigo de su hermana. Pues claro que sabía que el mejor amigo de su hermana se llamaba Kurt, pero nunca hubiera pensado que ese Kurt y su amor fueran la misma persona...¡Qué tonto había sido! Por suerte, la baja iluminación no dejó que Rachel viera las caras de sorpresa de su mejor amigo y hermano.  
-Les dejo que se conozcan. Voy a buscar a Finn.-comentó y desapareció entre la gente.  
Blaine seguía mirando a Kurt sin poder creerlo.  
Al final, Kurt se dejó caer junto a Blaine.  
-No se si has notado que tu hermana está algo borracha.-Blaine asintió.- Bueno, pues antes de venir hasta aquí me ha dicho que no intentará seducirte ni nada, que tú eras gay, pero que tenías novio y que aunque no lo tuvieras, a ella no le gustaría que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. Cree que los dos la dejaríamos de lado y empezaríamos a pasar más tiempo juntos que con ella...Blaine, no esperaba que tú, mi novio de 18 meses, fueras el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Pero sabes que significa esto, ¿no? No podemos decirle que estamos juntos o se enfadará contigo y conmigo y puede que acabe con nuestra relación. Cuando Rachel se pone celosa...Es peligrosa. Tu no has vivido como yo todo el drama Quinn-Finn-Rachel, pero confía en mí, no quieres ver a Rachel enfadada.  
El moreno asintió.  
-Puede que seas su mejor amigo, pero yo soy su hermano. Sé como es Rachel cuando se enfada y no quiero desatar su ira. Lo mejor para todos será que ni tu ni yo le digamos ni una palabra sobre nuestra relación.  
Blaine y Kurt estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener su relación en secreto el tiempo que hiciera falta. Rachel no sabía nada de ellos, aunque seguía resentida con que su hermano pasara cada vez menos tiempo con ella. Los meses pasaron y pronto, los chicos estaban a una semana de graduarse. Blaine y Rachel organizaron una fiesta en su casa y esta vez, también invitaron a los Warblers. Kurt y Blaine decidieron beber un poco. Ninguno de los dos pretendía conducir. Blaine no pretendía pasárselo bien bebiendo, si no liberarse de todo el estrés que había acumulado durante meses. Al final de la noche los dos estaban algo borrachos y, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, corrieron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Blaine para poder besarse tranquilamente. Olvidaron cerrar la puerta con pestillo y estaban tan enfrascados en los labios del otro, que no repararon en que la puerta se abría y la cabeza de Quinn aparecía un momento por ella para desaparecer segundos después. Mientras los chicos seguían ajenos al mundo, la rubia corrió escaleras abajo para contarle la noticia a Rachel. Esta, enfadada, decidió que hablaría con los chicos por la mañana.  
A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se despertaron con un gran dolor de cabeza.  
Bajaron a la cocina y descubrieron que todo el mundo ya se había marchado, exceptuando a Rachel y a Quinn.  
Rachel parecía enfadada. Muy enfadada.  
-Buenos días.-Saludó Blaine.  
-No son buenos.-Contestó Rachel cortante.-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan con esto?-preguntó.  
Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada interrogante.  
-¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos con qué?-Preguntó Kurt.  
-¡Oh, Kurt! Vamos!-exclamó Rachel alzando la voz.-¡No te hagas el tonto, ahora! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan engañándome? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo a mis espaldas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan riéndose de mí?  
Kurt y Blaine se encontraron de repente descubiertos y sin palabras.  
-¿Cómo sabes...?-Comenzó Kurt  
-Fabray los vio anoche, en la habitación.  
Kurt iba a comentar algo más, pero Blaine lo interrumpió.  
-¿Fabray? ¿Cómo Lucy Fabray? ¿Lucy Quinn Fabray? ¿Nuestra mejor amiga de la infancia?-Blaine se giró y se quedó mirando a Quinn, asombrado.-¿Eres tú? ¡Has cambiado mucho!  
Rachel frunció el ceño:  
-Es increíble lo que un par de operaciones y cambios en la dieta y en la rutina pueden hacer, ¿verdad?. ¡Pero no hablábamos de eso! ¿Es esta la razón por la que llevan tiempo dándome escusas sobre hacer tarea cada vez que digo de ver a uno de los dos? Están juntos después de lo que le dije a Kurt en aquella fiesta...  
Kurt suspiró y dijo:  
-No estábamos tratando de ignorarte ni nada, Rachel. Blaine y yo solo pretendíamos pasar algo de tiempo como pareja, nada más. Ya hace más de un año y medio que salimos... Además, ¿Cómo te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste en aquella fiesta? ¡Estabas muy borracha!  
-Cuando me emborracho acostumbro a decir verdades que me guardo para mí...¡No puedo creer que hayáis jugado conmigo todo este tiempo! Blaine, no puede creer que estés intentando apartar a mi mejor amigo de mí. Siempre has sido muy celoso pero...  
Blaine la cortó:  
-Mira quien habla...¡No todo gira a tu alrededor, Rachel! ¡Te estas comportando como una niña inmadura! ¡Deja de decir barbaridades!  
Rachel apretó los puños y se levantó de la silla de la cocina.  
-¿Yo estoy siendo inmadura? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tratando de robarme a mi mejor amigo y nuestros planes de vivir juntos en Nueva York y estudiar teatro musical en NYADA...  
Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada preocupada:  
-En cuanto a eso...No pretendíamos que te enterarás así, pero Blaine me ha pedido que cuando nos trasladamos a Nueva York, me vaya a vivir con él en lugar de contigo...Y yo ya le he dicho que sí...  
Aquél día Rachel y Blaine se gritaron muchas barbaridades. Se echaron en cara todo lo que no se habían dicho en años y Blaine descubrió que su hermana salía con la rubia. A partir de aquel día y durante las semanas que siguieron hasta que los chicos no se fueron a Nueva York, todo fueron peleas entre los dos hermanos. Y los dos intentaban vengarse del otro: Blaine reveló a sus padres que Rachel salía con Fabray, antes de que esta pudiera hacerlo y hizo correr la voz por todo el colegio, de manera que Finn dejó de hablarle a la que él consideraba su novia hasta aquel día.  
Rachel por su parte, tiró a la basura todo el gel para el pelo de Blaine y dejó en su lugar un bote lleno de pegamento. Y la gota que colmó el vaso: envío un mensaje a Kurt desde el móvil de Blaine diciéndole que debían de cortar inmediatamente. Que Blaine lo había engañado. El castaño corrió a casa del moreno y en cuanto el moreno supo lo que le había hecho su hermana y convenció a Kurt de que no lo había engañado, se juró así mismo que no perdonaría a su hermana a menos que está le pidiera perdón. Rachel por su parte se hizo la misma promesa. Los dos hermanos eran tan orgullosos que ninguno estuvo dispuesto a ceder, y los dos años siguientes habían seguido vengándose del otro cada oportunidad que tenían. Desde hacía dos años, sin embargo, Blaine y Rachel habían dejado la venganza a un lado y habían decidido ignorarse mutuamente. Y aún seguían así.  
Blaine sabía cómo le iba la vida a su hermana gracias a las revistas. Al contrario que su prometido, su hermana había abandonado NYADA antes de graduarse y había empezado a interpretar a Fanny Brice en la nueva producción de Funny Girl en Broadway. Por lo que había oído, aún seguía con Quinn.  
Aquél día, en el cual Blaine se disponía a escribir una historia, Blaine se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de estar enfadado con su hermana. Incluso ahora, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón...Blaine echaba de menos a Rachel y quería recuperarla. Entonces, como un rayo de luz, la inspiración llegó a él. En las horas que siguieron, Blaine escribió una preciosa historia sobre un hermano y una hermana que eran los héroes de su pueblo, derrotaban a los enemigos que lo amenazaban y ganaban todas las batallas. Hasta que un día se pelearon y decidieron separarse. Entonces empezaron a perder. No fue hasta que el monstruo más temido de la comarca atrapó a su hermana, que el hermano se dio cuenta de cuánto la echaba de menos y de lo importante que era para él. Al final el hermano rescató a su hermana y, juntos de nuevo, consiguieron derrotar al monstruo. A las cinco de la tarde, Blaine, satisfecho, había terminado el cuento. Abrió su correo electrónico para enviarle un correo a su editor contándole la noticia cuando, el correo le sugirió enviar el mensaje a su hermana. Blaine pensó un momento y sin dudarlo escribió otro nuevo correo donde adjunto su nueva historia y se lo envío a su hermana. En el cuerpo del mensaje, solo había escritas dos palabras: " lo siento".  
Poco después le mandó un mensaje a su prometido que estaba volviendo de ensayar en el teatro ese mismo momento. "No te imaginas lo que he hecho", decía el mensaje.  
Mientras esperaba a Kurt, Blaine se dió una ducha y se preparó para su cena especial de cumpleaños.  
Cuando su castaño llegó, los dos se fundieron en un abrazo y posteriormente en un beso apasionado.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.-Le susurró Kurt a Blaine con dulzura.- Me cambio y nos vamos.  
Blaine estaba ansioso por contarle a Kurt lo que había hecho. Pero decidió esperar hasta llegar al restaurante para hacerlo.  
Kurt lo había traído a un restaurante de comida japonesa. Blaine amaba la comida japonesa. "Y Rachel también", pensó. Ese día se sentía tan nostálgico...Al entrar, Kurt le tapó los ojos con una venda, y lo guío a través del restaurante. Cuando le retiró la venda, notó que estaban en un reservado, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa. Quinn y Rachel le sonreían con las manos entrelazadas y dos sonrías idénticas. Sin decir nada más, su hermana se levantó de la silla y corrió hacía Blaine. No hacían falta palabras. Aquello era suficiente.  
Cuando se separaron Rachel le susurró:  
-He leído tu historia. Lo siento  
Blaine la miró sorprendido.  
-Yo también.  
Se giraron para ver que sus respectivas parejas los miraban sonrientes.  
-¿Cómo has logrado convencerla para que viniera?-le preguntó Kurt a Quinn.  
Ella se encogió de honbros.  
-En realidad todo ha sido gracias al cuento de Blaine. Ese ha sido el empujón que Rachel necesitaba.  
Kurt miró a su prometido alzando una ceja.  
-Luego te lo explico-murmuró el moreno.-De todos modos.-Continuó.- ¿Cuánto llevan planeando esto?  
-Quinn y yo llevamos planeándolo, prácticamente desde el principio. Solo pretendíamos encontrar el momento adecuado para reuniros. Y lo hemos encontrado.  
No iba a ser fácil volver a confiar plenamente el uno en el otro, pensaron los Anderson a la vez. Pero lo conseguirían. Ya habían dado el primer paso. Querían arreglar las cosas y lo conseguirían.  
-Si no fueran tan cabezotas, podríamos haber arreglado esto hace años...-comenzó Quinn.-Suerte que nos tienen a nosotros...  
-Es una suerte.-Dijeron a la vez los hermanos y corrieron a abrazarse los cuatros juntos.  
Tenían aún un largo camino por recorrer, pero al menos lo harían juntos.

N.A. Y hasta aquí, el fanfic de enero, chicos. Espero que os haya gustado. Y que acabéis de pasar unas muy felices vacaciones de Navidad. Por mi parte desearos un muy feliz año nuevo y que los sueños se os cumplan este año. Este fic fue creado a partir de una petición de Gleelove2009 . El fanfic del mes próximo será... "Spalistair", a petición de DiannaUribe. Spencer y Alistair una pareja muy bonita de la temporada seis. Si tenéis una sugerencia de una pareja de Glee romántica o amistosa...que queráis ver en uno de mis One-Shots que, románticamente no interfiera con Klaine, dejadla en los comentarios ;)

Besos

Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	13. Fucking perfect-Spalistair

N.A. Aquí os traigo el fanfic del mes de febrero. Un mes lleno de amor y corazones para los enamorados. Por mi parte es un mes de celebraciones, ya que nací el mismo día de los enamorados (14 de febrero) y por eso este one-shot también es en parte, un especial del día de los enamorados, ya que ese día será imposible que suba nada😂😂😂. Más N.A. Al final del One-Shot. Espero que os guste.

Desde mi taquilla le miraba de reojo hablar con algunos chicos de la banda y suspiraba. Estaba totalmente y profundamente enamorado de aquél chico y él parecía no darse cuenta ni tampoco corresponder a mis sentimientos, bien podría decir que tan si quiera sabía que existía... Suspiré de nuevo y recogiendo algunos libros cerré mi taquilla con un golpe seco.  
Mi nombre era Spencer y llevaba un año enamorado desde el mismo chico: Alistair. Íbamos al mismo curso, último, y estábamos a punto de graduarnos y aunque yo lo conocía desde que se había mudado a Lima hacia un año, no había tenido valor de revelarle como me sentía. Había intentado ligar con él en las clases de educación física (donde yo más destacaba y donde él más ayuda necesitaba), pero solo había recibido miradas mordaces y comentarios sarcásticos. Estaba claro que él no era el típico chico que se quedaba prendado por el físico ni por enseñarle mis músculos o fardar de fuerza. Y sus negativas a todos mis intentos de coqueteo no había hecho más que motivarme a seguir adelante, seguir intentado hacer que el quedará prendado de mí tanto como yo lo estaba de él. Aunque ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era el único chico gay del instituto, pero si el único que estaba en el equipo de fútbol y intentaba hacerse el duro, y ir por ahí pidiendo consejos amorosos a mis compañeros o compañeras no habría hecho nada más que empañar mi reputación. No es que para mí la popularidad lo fuera todo pero tenía miedo de que si dejaba de ser considerado un tipo duro empezaran a meterse conmigo. No era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que había sufrido el señor Hummel en sus días de instituto y yo no quería sufrir lo mismo que él. Abatido comprobé mi horario y vi que me tocaba la práctica en el Glee Club. Eché un último vistazo a mi amor platónico que se alejaba junto a sus amigos de camino al ensayo de la banda y me dirigí al aula donde me esperaba el señor Hummel.  
-Hola, Spencer.- Me saludó este.- Eres el primero en llegar.  
Me senté en mi asiento con una mirada triste en el rostro y contemplé extrañado la sala.  
-¿Dónde está la señorita Berry?- pregunté.  
-Ha tenido que ir al médico.- Asentí y bajé mi vista de nuevo al suelo- Spencer, ¿Te pasa algo?  
Suspiré y me decidí a contarle al señor Hummel todo. Al fin y al cabo, a lo mejor él podría darme algún buen consejo.  
-Mal de amores, señor Hummel. Mal de amores...Hay un chico que me gusta desde hace un tiempo. He intentado de todo para atraer su atención pero parece que para él no existo y no tiene ningún interés en mí. A lo mejor usted podría darme algún consejo...  
El señor Hummel me miró sorprendido. Justo en ese momento Jane, Madison, Mason y Roderick y Alistair interrumpieron en la sala.  
-Hagamos una cosa.-me dice el señor Hummel- Espérate después de clase y te daré ese consejo que tanto ansías...  
Hice caso al señor Hummel y mis compañeros y yo nos dispusimos a escuchar al señor Hummel finalizar la lección de esa semana. Antes de acabar la clase nos explico que la próxima tarea de la semana se titularía "Sentimientos" y tendríamos que conseguir expresar algo con esas canciones. Esto se debía a que la semana siguiente sería San Valentín. También nos dijo que esa tarea habría que hacerla en parejas.  
Nos empezó a comentar quiénes serían esas parejas. Cuando fue mi turno el señor Hummel me guiñó un ojo y dijo:  
-Spencer y...Alistair...  
Miré a mi profesor totalmente sorprendido. No esperaba que después de haberle dicho quien era mi amor platónico me emparejara justamente con él. Al acabar la clase me acerqué al señor Hummel sonriendo. Con la excusa de encontrar un momento para ensayar, me había armado de valor y le había pedido a Alistair su número. Él no había podido negarse y me lo había dado, nervioso.  
Todos mis compañeros ya se habían marchado.  
-Lo que he hecho tiene una razón de ser. Como sabrás, conocí a mi novio, el señor Anderson, en la escuela secundaria y aunque hemos tenido algunos percances, seguimos juntos porque hay algo muy importante y grande que nos une. Algo que hizo empezáramos a estar juntos y que sigue siendo importante para nuestra relación. La música. Ella no solo es la detonadora de sentimientos más grande del mundo, si no que puede ser el medio más fácil y más eficaz para hacerle entender a una persona lo que sientes por ella. Por eso he decidido ponerte con Alistair en la tarea de esta semana. Encuentra una canción que exprese perfectamente lo que sientes y haz que la cante contigo. Solo así, los dos conectados a la música gracias a una canción y una interpretación en la que daréis rienda suelta a la pasión como siempre hacéis, podrás hacerle comprender lo que sientes. A veces solo hace falta un "Te amo" acompañado por una melodía pegadiza.  
Las sabias palabras del señor Hummel resonaron en mi cabeza y enseguida pensé en la canción perfecta para expresar lo que sentía. Además tenía la suerte de que Alistair tocaba el ukelele podríamos hacer de aquella una hermosa presentación y una muestra de cariño y amor a la vez.

Durante toda la semana, Alistair y yo aprovechamos cada momento que teníamos para mensajearnos y hablar sobre la canción que cantariamos. Cuando ya la decidimos (fue la que yo había querido hacer desde el principio), nos pasábamos todas las horas libres ensayando. Cuando llegó el jueves (el día de San Valentín), Alistair y yo nos reunimos fuera de la sala y nos regalamos una sonrisa nerviosa. Al entrar a la sala fuimos recibidos no solo por los aplausos de nuestros compañeros y profesores, si no también del señor Anderson y los Warblers que se habían presentado en el instituto para celebrar el día de los enamorados con nosotros. Alistair y yo nos colocamos delante de todos y yo empecé a hablar:  
-Hola a todos, nuestra canción habla del amor. Esa mezcla de sentimientos que no se pueden controlar y que llegan a la vida de las personas sin que ellas se lo esperen para cambiarlas radicalmente. Durante nuestras vidas, experimentamos el amor de muchas formas diversas, hoy como es el día de los enamorados hablaremos del amor romántico. Esta canción se llama Fucking Perfect y es de Pink.  
Spencer empezó a tocar y los dos empezamos a cantar. Puse en marcha mi plan. Mientras cantaba mis ojos no abandonaron nunca la cara de Alistair y mi mirada enamorada fue suficiente para captar su atención y conseguir que él también cantara mirándome a mí. Al final, tras comprender lo que estaba tratando decirle, Alistair abrió los ojos como platos y después con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara empezó a cantar mirándome a los ojos. Su voz se entrelazaba con la mía y las dos parecían estar bailando un vals que creaba una hermosa sinfonía en el aire y nos envolvía a todos con su tono amoroso y dulzón. Al acabar la canción pude contemplar como todas las parejas de enamorados en la sala se miraban embelesados. El señor Hummel y el señor Anderson tenían las manos entrelazadas y yo murmuré un gracias en dirección a mi profesor antes de acercarme a Alistair que me miraba con una cálida sonrisa.  
-Alistair, yo...-Empecé a decir, pero él no me dejó continuar.  
-Cállate, Spencer, y bésame.  
Yo lo miré muy sorprendido y acepté su orden sin dudarlo.  
Cuando nuestros labios colisionaron el mundo a nuestro alrededor dejó de existir y los silbidos y aplausos de nuestros compañeros no pudieron detenernos de seguir besándonos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Aquello era la verdad. Era malditamente perfecto...  
N.A. Y hasta aquí el fic de Febrero, lectores. Espero que os haya gustado. Un fic muy dulce para un mes muy dulce. A petición de: DiannaUribe  
El próximo mes nuestra pareja escogida será: Artina, a petición de Adi_Iza  
Hasta entonces!  
Un abrazo,  
Anna  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	14. Single by 30- Artina

La alarma de su teléfono móvil lo despertó. Artie se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró a su alrededor. Suspiró. Ya era hora de levantarse y ir al trabajo. Apagó la alarma y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo para desayunar. Mientras desayunaba entró en Twitter y se encontró con millones de mensajes de sus fans deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Cierto. Hoy cumplía treinta años. Lo había olvidado por completo. El sueño aún lo tenía envuelto en su manto confuso y brumoso. Artie bebió un gran sorbo de café y trató de despejarse. Aún tenía por delante un nuevo día de trabajo y esa noche una fiesta con sus amigos en un local del centro de la ciudad. Suerte que era viernes, al día siguiente podría descansar. Artie se vistió sencillo, después del trabajo ya volvería a casa a cambiarse. Y se dirigió a buscar el coche para ir hasta la productora.

Hoy tocaba grabar unas cuantas escenas de la película que estaba dirigiendo. Todo el elenco estaba ya allí cuando llegó, esperando para poder felicitarlo. Todos menos la estrella principal, Tina.

-La señorita Cohen- Chang ha llamado para decir que estaba indispuesta y no podría asistir al rodaje de hoy.- Le dijo su asistente.

Artie suspiró. Si Tina estaba indispuesta para grabar, significaba que también lo estaría esa noche para la fiesta...Qué suerte la suya que la persona que más ganas tenía de ver el día de su cumpleaños no estuviera disponible...

En fin, como el gran profesional que era, Artie se recobró rápido del disgusto y empezó a dirigir al elenco a sus posiciones.

La mañana resultó tranquila. Tuvieron que repetir algunas escenas pero como la protagonista no estaba tampoco pudieron grabar demasiado. La película trataba sobre un grupo de jóvenes de instituto con sueños y aspiraciones muy grandes que se reunían cada semana en un club del instituto y cantaban canciones que expresaban su estado de ánimo perfectamente. En efecto, Artie había realizado una parodia de sus años de instituto junto a sus amigos, incluso los personajes eran caricaturas de aquellos chicos y chicas que lo habían acompañado en su estadía en el Mckinley. La única diferencia de la realidad, era que la chica que obtenía todos los solos era una muchacha asiática gótica y muy tímida. Y es que Tina siempre había sido su musa. Aunque había estado con más chicas y algunas le habían llegado a gustar de verdad, ninguna había sido su Tina. Nadie la había podido remplazar y él seguía tan enamorado de ella como el primer día que la conoció.  
Artie llevaba diez años emperando que ella aún quisiera cumplir la promesa que le había hecho el día de la boda de Klaine y Brittana. Él sabía que no habría nadie como ella y que aún seguiría soltero y esperándola a los treinta. Prometieron que si no encontraban a nadie antes, se casarían...Artie, muy en el fondo esperaba que su final feliz llegara.  
Despertando de su ensoñación, Artie caminó por los pasillos de "McKanlee" (el nombre ficticio del instituto de su película), buscando a los dos actores que hacían de Cart Y Blaise (Kurt y Blaine, respectivamente), cuando se encontró con una pequeña conmoción en medio de uno de los pasillos de su ficticio instituto. Todos sus actores se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una persona abrumada que recibía todo tipo de halagos y comentarios.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Artie, acercándose al grupo.  
Uno de los actores se giró sorprendido:  
-Lamentamos haber parado la grabación, señor Abrams. Pero es que...¡Mire quien ha llegado!  
Los chicos se dispersaron y dejaron que Artie contemplara a la figura que había llegado. Mercedes Jones.  
-¡Hola, Blanquito!- lo saludó ella.  
-¡Mercedes!- Artie corrió a abrazarla.  
Mercedes Jones. La mundialmente conocida cantante, había realizado ya cinco CDs y aparecido en dos películas y en un musical. La diva era conocida en todo el mundo y como residía en la otra punta del país, en Los Ángeles, aunque Artie la consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, no se veían mucho.  
-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte, Blanquito! Tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte. Y me parece que tú a mí también...¿Por qué estos pasillos me resultan tan familiares?  
-Mercedes, bienvenida al McKanlee.-Le dijo Artie riendo.- Bienvenida al lugar de donde surgirán nuevas estrellas.  
Artie y Mercedes conversaron un rato sobre la película, su argumento y sus personajes y más tarde, Mercedes se quedó para ver como rodaban lo que les quedaba por filmar ese día. También dio consejos a la chica que hacía de. "Merche" sobre cómo ser una total diva y como llegar a notas que solo Adele podía imaginar. Después del rodaje, y antes de retirarse a sus casas, el elenco le trajo a Artie un pastel y le hicieron brindar con ellos. Después de aquello, Mercedes le invitó a llevarlo en limusina hasta su residencia donde podría cambiarse para la fiesta. Durante el trayecto Mercedes le dirigía miradas inquisitivas:  
-¿Qué?-Preguntó Artie cuando notó su mirada sobre él.  
-Entonces...¿Hay algo entre tú y Tina, Blanquito? ¿Habéis vuelto a estar juntos?  
Artie frunció el ceño.  
-No...¿Por qué lo preguntas? Solo somos amigos y trabajamos juntos. Tenemos un gran proyecto en común, que son estas películas, algo hermoso con lo que llevamos soñando mucho tiempo. Y además también es mi compañera de aventuras y mi cómplice. No ha surgido nada romántico entre nosotros, de momento. Aunque ni ella ni yo tenemos pareja, somos dos amigos muy cercanos que disfrutan de la compañía del otro.  
Mercedes lucía sorprendida...  
-Es que ella...Bueno, a lo mejor solo era una...Da igual, no importa. Pero...¿Tu sigues enamorado de ella?  
Artur suspiró frustrado. Decidió contárselo todo a su amiga.  
-Sigo y seguiré siempre enamorado de ella. Pero no hay nada que hacer. Ella no me ama, o al menos no de ese modo. Me lo ha dejado claro durante todo este tiempo.  
-¿Te lo ha dicho ella explícitamente?  
El chico pensó...  
-Bueno, no. Pero no hace falta. Creo que yo le he dejado varias veces claro lo que siento. Y si ella sintiera lo mismo, creo que me lo hubiera dicho...  
-Tal vez si.-respondió la diva.- O tal vez solo no entendió tus indirectas...

Media hora más tarde, después de conseguir atravesar la gran manzana de Nueva York, Mercedes y Artie llegaron a la casa de este último. La morena dejó al chico delante de su bloque de apartamentos con la promesa de recogerlo en un par de horas para acompañarlo a la fiesta. Artie entró en su apartamento y se tomó su tiempo para ducharse, arreglarse, ponerse perfume, recoger el regalo que tenia para Tina (también era el cumpleaños de su amiga y aunque esta se encontraba indispuesta pretendía pasar más tarde a verla a su casa) y esperar la llegada de Mercedes. La cantante llegó un cuarto más tarde luciendo un elegante vestido de fiesta y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Empujó la silla de Artie hasta el ascensor, ignorando las quejas del chico sobre que podía hacerlo solo, y parloteando sobre lo ilusionados que estaban todos de verse de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

Subieron al coche y después de diez minutos de trayecto, llegaron al restaurante donde se celebraría la cena. El lugar estaba rodeado de jardines iluminados por farolillos que iluminaban la cálida noche de verano. Esparcidas por los jardines llenos de fuentes y vegetación, se encontraban las mesas llenas de deliciosa comida y adornadas por hermosos manteles blancos bordados. Al lado de estas, se encontraba una gran fuente de chocolate de donde brotaba el delicioso dulce sin parar. En la puerta del hermoso restaurante se encontraban los amigos de Artie, esperando ansiosos la llegada del cumpleañero. El chico castaño pudo atisvar a: Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, Will, Emma, Kitty, Marley, Santana, Brittanny, Spencer, Alistair, Jane, los Gemelos McHayward, Joe...Un gran cumpleaños rodeado de todos los que apreciaba. Solo faltaba ella, Tina, su amor y todo hubiera sido perfecto. Artie abandonó los pensamientos tristes. Si todos sus amigos habían venido de tan lejos y de tantos lugares distintos para celebrar su cumpleaños, no podía recibirlos con una cara larga. Así que, plasmó una brillante sonrisa en su cara y se encaminó a abrazarlos a todos y a agradecerles su presencia. Después de haberlo hecho, los acompañó a sentarse y entre risas y comida la primera parte de la velada pasó sin dar tiempo a nadie a aburrirse. Justo cuando los chicos estaban esperando el pastel el postre una tenue música invadió el lugar. Dos camareros salieron de dentro del restaurante a los jardines portando un inmenso pastel de nata para Artie. Arriba del todo, un enorme 30 estaba asentado, decorado con velas minúsculas. Artie miró a Mercedes para agradecerle, pero esta levantó los hombros negó con la cabeza. Si no había sido ella...¿Entonces quién? Justo cuando Artie estaba apunto de preguntar, los camareros depositaron el pastel en una de las mesas y Artie pudo ver quien se escondía detrás de la obra de arte comestible: Tina.

-Tina, ¿pero qué haces aquí?- balbuceó Artie al verla.- Pensaba que estabas indispuesta, yo...

Calló al ver lo espléndida que lucía la chica que portaba un hermoso vestido violeta y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

-Todo eso fue una distracción.-Dijo ella.- Siento haberte mentido, pero quería sorprenderte.

De reojo, Artie vió como sus amigos sacaban sus móviles para grabar lo que la chica estaba apunto de decir:

-Artie, verás. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero hace diez años, tú y yo nos hicimos una promesa. Prometimos que si cuando cumpliéramos treinta los dos estábamos solteros y sin compromisos, nos casaríamos. A algunos les podría parecer una tontería, una promesa banal...pero para mí no. Para mí esa promesa era la posibilidad de un futuro contigo, la persona que había tratado de dejar de amar todo el tiempo pero que había sido imposible olvidar. Tú eres la pieza que me falta, la que me completa, tú eres mi amigo, mi cómplice, mi compañero...Si estás tú, no necesito nada más. Y es por eso que hoy que los dos cumplimos treinta años quisiera hacerte una pregunta. Porque ya no puedo aguantar un día más sin saber si tú sientes lo mismo, sin intentarlo. Así que, Artie Abrams, ¿te casas conmigo?

Artie dejó de poder respirar. Aún trataba de poder asimilar todo lo que Tina había dicho. Entonces reparó en la expresión de esperanza y de nervios de la chica y supo que no podía esperar más para darle una respuesta.

Como toda respuesta, agarró a la chica por la barbilla y la besó. Tierna y lentamente y después se colocó el anillo que esta le ofrecía.

Cuando se separaron, Tina reía de alegría. Artie corrió hasta donde había dejado colgada la americana de su traje y de ella extrajo una pequeña cajita. Se la tendió a Tina. Dentro había una hermosa gargantilla plateada con forma de infinito. En ella se leía: "Be mine, always". Tina agarró la gargantilla con lágrimas en los ojos y se la puso. Después junto la nariz con la de Artie y le susurró:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Artie.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Tina. Parece ser que voy a dejar de ser soltero a los treinta...

Y los dos se echaron a reír junto a sus amigos y sus risas invadieron la cálida y tranquila noche de verano para llenarla de alegría, de esperanza y de amor.

N.A: Hola de nuevo, chic s! Espero que os haya gustado el especial de marzo! Ha sido un capítulo muy dulce de escribir. Quiero dedicarle este one-shot a Adi_Iza. A petición suya escribí este one-shot. La próxima pareja será McHayward a petición de DiannaUribe. No olviden que si tienen peticiones de fanfics de parejas (no románticas si interfieren con Klaine) que me quieran hacer, estaré encantada de hacer un one-shot. 


	15. Summer love- McHeyward

Mason McCarthy tenía diez años y estaba muy emocionado. Esa mañana, en dos horas, iba a emprender su viaje anual al campamento de verano Wapakoneta junto a su hermana gemela Madison McCarthy. Mason amaba ir al campamento. Era como sus segundo hogar. Todos sus veranos desde que tenían seis años, sus padres los llevaban dos semanas al campamento. Esas semanas de verano eran las mejores para el chico. Su hermana y él ganaban cada año las competencias corales, allí conoció a su mejor amigo Spencer y cada año se pasaban dos semanas haciendo deporte, animando, cantando, nadando en el río...Los padres de Madison y Mason, dirigían una productora musical y desde pequeños habían instruido a los gemelos en el arte de la música y la competición coral. Sin embargo, aunque eran estrictos en cuanto a la enseñanza de los gemelos, no pasaban mucho tiempo en familia con ellos ni en casa.  
Su hermana había sido su única amiga hasta que habían comenzado a ir al campamento. Mason y Madison no iban a la escuela. Tenían un tutor privado que les enseñaba lo básico de lenguas, matemáticas, ciencias y artes plásticas y a parte practicaban cuatro horas de dos instrumentos diferentes (el piano y la guitarra). Tampoco podíamos olvidarnos de las clases rutinarias de canto que recibían cada día. A sus diez años, los gemelos conocían más de música que la mitad de niños que les doblaban la edad.  
Masón se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa radiante y bajó las escaleras rápidamente después de despertar a su hermana que lo seguía frotándose los ojos perezosamente. Los gemelos desayunaron felices y cuando llegó la hora de marchar, el cochero de la familia los acompañó hasta la parada del autobús de donde salía el transporte hacia Wapakoneta.  
En el autobús, Mason habló con su hermana de todo lo que tenía planeado hacer en su estancia en el campamento y ella le contó lo suyo.  
Después de dos horas y media de viaje, llegaron al campamento. Los instructores los reunieron a todos conforme fueron llegando y los distribuyeron en cabañas separando chicas y chicos. Cuando Masón fue a despedirse de su hermana, la vio charlando con alguien a quien no reconoció. Desde donde se encontraba solo distinguió la piel morena y el pelo negro afro pero cuando llamó a su hermana y las dos chicas se giraron a mirarlo, se quedó paralizado. Delante suyo estaba la chica más bonita que había visto jamás. A la edad de diez años, Mason ya tenía muy claro que le gustaban los chicos y las chicas por igual. A su hermana le pasaba lo mismo y él no tenía miedo pues sabía que sus padres eran muy liberales. Los gemelos habían crecido junto a su tía Cathy y su esposa Loreen a las cuales, ahora, solo podían ver en Navidad. Así que cuando vio por primera vez a aquella chica y quedó prendado, no se sorprendió.  
-Mason, quiero presentarte a Jane.-Dijo su hermana y la mencionada le tendió la mano al chico atónito.  
Mason se la estrechó.  
-Hola...-Comentó tímidamente.  
La chica le sonrió y justo entonces los monitores les gritaron que se apresuraran y las chicas corrieron rumbo a la cabina 24. Mason la siguió con la mirada y poco después caminó hasta su cabaña (la 28) donde le esperaba su amigo Spencer con una sonrisa brillante.

-Amigo, creo que me he enamorado.  
-¿Qué?-Mason se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo. Estaba perplejo.  
A Spencer le encantaba utilizar palabras "de mayores", como las llamaba él. Para Mason eran simples palabras que solo había oído en las noches en que sus padres abandonaban la etiqueta y cenaban con ellos. En las cenas de gala, las palabras como "colega", "amigo" o "pasada" estaban prohibidas.  
Mason y su mejor amigo se encontraban en el campo de fútbol jugando.  
-Colega, es que enserio fue una pasada...Lo vi y fue como...¡Bum! ¡Un flechazo!  
Spencer sabía que su mejor amigo era gay, se lo había confesado el verano anterior, justamente cuando lo había descubierto...  
-Pero...Pero...Si solo tenemos diez años...  
Spencer se giró a mirarlo con aire enfadado:  
-¿Crees que soy estúpido? Si yo digo que me he enamorado, es que me he enamorado y punto. Soy mayor para saber lo que siento...  
El moreno miró a su amigo alzando una ceja.  
-Si tú lo dices...  
Y entonces pensó...¿Acaso no era eso lo que le había pasado a él?  
Justo en ese momento, el partido se detuvo. Mason y Spencer se acercaron al corrillo de chicos que se había formado enmedio de la pista.  
Pronto descubrieron que enmedio de los chicos se encontraba Jane con un uniforme completo de fútbol y una pelota bajo el brazo.  
-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el rubio.  
-La chica nueva dice querer jugar al fútbol con nosotros.-Respondió Charles, el capitán del equipo.  
-Y ellos no quieren dejarme jugar...-Comentó Jane, enfadada.  
-¡Pero eso es injusto!-La defendió de repente Mason.- ¿Por qué no queréis dejarle jugar? ¿Porque es una chica? ¡Es absurdo! Seguro que es mejor que nosotros...  
Jane le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Mason se sonrojó.  
Resultó ser que Jane si que era mejor que ellos jugando a fútbol y gracias a que Mason la defendiera, se ganó la amistad de la chica. Los dos iban a todas partes juntos y de vez en cuando se les unía Spencer que venía de intentar conquistar al que él llamaba el amor de su vida.  
Los días pasaron y Jane y Mason cada vez eran más unidos. Madison estaba cada vez más celosa y posesiva con él hasta el punto en que un día, cuando su hermano había olvidado que habían quedado para nadar juntos y se había quedado con Jane, le montó una escena enmedio del comedor.  
Aunque no la justificara, Mason la entendía. Ellos, al educarse en casa, siempre había estado unidos. Mason creía poder saber lo que su hermana pensaba en todo momento...Madison tenía miedo a que el único amigo que había tenido toda la vida, dejara de serlo. Así que un día, para disipar sus temores, Mason le plantó cara.  
Se plantó delante de su hermana y le dijo:  
-Madison, últimamente he notado lo enfadada que estás con el hecho de que pase tanto tiempo con Jane. Debes entender que ella es mi primera amiga y que también tengo derecho a tener otras amigas a parte de ti. No debes tener miedo puesto que yo, antes que tu amigo siempre siempre seré tu hermano y siempre te querré.  
Tras estas palabras, Mason abrazó a su hermana y los días que siguieron parecieron mejores.  
Faltaban cinco días para que terminara la estadía de los chicos en el campamento ese año y como siempre, el último día se celebraría un concurso de canto donde todo el mundo tendría que participar en parejas.  
Normalmente, Mason participaba con su hermana o con Spencer, pero ese año quería cambiar. Quería cantar un dúo con Jane.  
Spencer no tuvo ningún problema con el tema. Él ya se lo había pedido "al amor de su vida" un chico pelirrojo llamado Alistair. Y su hermana sorprendentemente también había estado de acuerdo, pues ya había quedado de interpretar el dúo con una amiga.

Jane y él se pasaron la semana ensayando y cuando llegó el día, salieron los dos al escenario cogidos de la mano y realizaron una hermosa interpretación de Will you love me tomorrow. Cuando el director del campamento les dió el primer premio, Jane saltó a los brazos del chico y le dijo:  
-Gracias.- Y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.  
Ese fue el mejor día de la vida de Mason. Cuando se despidieron hasta el año siguiente, el chico sintió que su corazón explotaría de felicidad.

Pasó un año y otro más y Jane no volvió al campamento. Mason la recordaba con cariño y pensaba que lo suyo aunque pudiera haber funcionado, acabaría siendo solo un amor de verano.  
Cinco años más tarde, Mason se encontraba en el McKinley recogiendo sus libros en la taquilla cuando sintió que alguien le daba golpecitos en el hombro.  
Era ella. Hermosa como siempre. Había cambiado pero seguía siendo la misma. Se quedaron mirando embobados y Mason lo supo: lo suyo no sería solo un amor de verano.

N.A. Hello, Chicos! Aquí el One-shot de Abril. Espero que os haya gustado. Este One-shot se creó a petición de DiannaUribe. El próximo mes vendré con un One-shot de Samcedes a petición de R5Glee2009. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios. Besos y felices lecturas.  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever  
Anna 


	16. You're the best surprise- Samcedes

Lindsey era una mujer muy atareada. Era la relaciones públicas y secretaria de una de las actrices y cantantes de Estados Unidos: Mercedes Jones. En esos momentos, estaba sentada fuera de la sal de reuniones de la discográfica para la que su jefa trabajaba, mientras esta estaba en una reunión empresarial con los principales productores musicales del momento. Mercedes debía lanzar su nuevo álbum el mes próximo y Lindsey y ella se habían pasado los últimos días de reuniones. La secretaria estaba comprobando en su portátil las redes sociales y perfiles de la cantante y cambiando sus fotos de perfil y portadas por la cubierta de su nuevo álbum, cuando sonó el teléfono de su jefa. Cuando Mercedes estaba en una reunión, confiaba el aparato a la chica para que en caso de que alguien la llamara, no se quedara sin ser atendido.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-Al habla Lindsey Collins, la secretaria y relaciones públicas de la señorita Mercedes Jones.

-Ah...emm...Hola...-Dijo la voz nerviosa de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.- Me gustaría hablar con Mercedes...

Lindsey miró su reloj y la puerta de la sala de reuniones que permanecía firmemente cerrada.

-La señorita Jones está reunida. Llame dentro de una hora y probablemente podrá atenderla.

-De acuerdo.-Murmuró el chico.-Gracias.

Colgó, y cuando Lindsey escuchó el pitido, recordó que no le había preguntado quién era.

"Volverá a llamar" pensó. Y siguió con su faena.

Pasó una hora y el teléfono sonó. Mercedes aún no había salido de su reunión así que Lindsey no cogió el teléfono, pensando que la persona al otro lado no volvería intentarlo ese día, si no al siguiente. Pero no fue así. En las siguientes horas, el teléfono sonó cuatro veces más. Una vez cada media hora. Cuando sonó el teléfono por quinta vez, Lindsey (que ya se sentía mal consigo misma por no haber contestado todas las otras veces), lo descolgó.

-Al habla Lindsey Collins, de nuevo. Lo siento, señor. La señorita Mercedes aún no ha salido de su reunión. ¿Qué desea?

El chico al otro lado de la línea resopló y dijo:

-Nada urgente. ¿Puedes pedirle que me llame cuando pueda?

Lindsey sacó su agenda y apuntó el número del chico en ella.

-Claro, claro. Pero, antes de que cuelgue, ¿puedo preguntarle su nombre? Es para notificarle algo a la señorita.

El chico pareció pensarlo un momento, pero al final dijo:

-De acuerdo. Me llamo Sam, Sam Evans. Mercedes y yo fuimos...amigos muy cercanos. Creo que se acordará de mí.

***

Media hora después de la última llamada, la reunión acabó. Cuando todos los demás integrantes se habían dispersado, Mercedes se acercó a su secretaria.

-Hola, Lindsey. Perdona que te haya hecho esperar. Los productores han querido hacer unas modificaciones al álbum y hemos estado hablando de donde grabaremos el último videoclip. Aún no hay nada seguro. Michael nos informará mañana.

Michael era el mánager de la artista y también una persona muy exigente.

Lindsey asintió y le comunicó a su jefa que había llamado un chico llamada Sam Evans. La artista enrojeció. Alegó estar muy cansada y desear llegar a casa y le dijo a la chica que llamaría a Evans al día siguiente.

El día siguiente, Lindsey Y Mercedes lo pasaron en unos estudios de grabación, filmando escenas de la nueva película de Jones. Justo antes de retirarse a sus hogares, Lindsey recordó a la estrella que tenía que llamar a Sam. Mercedes inmediatamente cogió su teléfono y inició la llamada.

***

Mercedes estaba muy nerviosa y Sam parecía nervioso también cuando recogió su llamada.

-Mercedes...Hola...-DIjo nervioso.

-Hola, Sam. Hacía cinco años que no hablábamos...

Sam le explicó a Mercedes que seguía dirigiendo el Glee y hacía poco había tenido que parar el acoso hacía una niña afroamericana llamada Betty que le recordaba muchísimo a Mercedes cuando era joven. Para animar a Betty y que recuperara su orgullo, Sam había organizado un mes en el Glee Club dedicado a los artistas de raza negra que habían cambiado el mundo. El último artista del mes era la propia Mercedes. Conforme avanzaban los días y su proyecto empezaba a tener éxito, Sam había comenzado a desarrollar una idea. Había escuchado que Mercedes posiblemente estaría cerca de Ohio para grabar un videoclip y había pensado en invitar a la artista al Glee Club y poder dar ella la útima clase magistral del mes.

Mercedes escuchó la idea de Sam. Y notó la ilusión del chico. Justo en el momento en que iba a contestarle, el teléfono de Lindsey sonó:

-Es Michael.- dijo cuando hubo hablado con la persona al otro lado de la línea.- Dice que la semana que viene al final, grabaremos en Nueva York.

Después de esta afirmación, Mercedes se sintió terrible al tener que declinar la oferta del rubio. En lugar de eso, le dijo que se lo pensaría y que le diría algo por mensaje esa semana.

***

Sam no se rindió. Mandó mensajes durante toda la semana. La clase que había planeado junto a Mercedes se tenía que realizar el jueves. Una semana después de su llamada con la chica. Y aunque sabía que ella estaría grabando en Nueva York toda la semana, no perdía la esperanza que debajo de toda esa agitación y esa fama y fortuna, aún estuviera esa chica hermosa que él una vez había conocido. De viernes a miércoles, se dedicó a relatarle a Mercedes sus peripecias en el club Glee, le habló de sus chicos, de la boda de su hermana menor y su novia, de los chicos del Glee con los que seguía en contacto, del bebé que su hermano y su nuera acababan de tener, de como se pasaba horas jugando con el pequeñín de los Evans...También le hizo preguntas. Le preguntó sobre su familia, si seguía en contacto con alguien del Glee, como se sentía estar en la cima del mundo de la música...

Mercedes no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas ni mensajes. El corazón le dolía con cada palabra que leía de Sam entre toma y toma del videoclip. Pero sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de decir que no rotundamente. Así que siguió leyendo pero no contestando a los mensajes sin pararse a pensar en ellos hasta que el jueves por la mañana, llegó el último.

"Querida, Mercedes.

Me rindo. Quiero pensar que estás tan ocupada que no has tenido tiempo siquiera de contestar a mis mensajes, puesto que pensar que no te importo es demasiado duro para mí. Te he confesado todos mis pensamientos más profundos esta semana. Mis sentimientos, las cosas que me pasan...Pero hay algo que no te he dicho. Lo más importante. Lo que me impulsó a contactar contigo. A buscarte. A conseguir tu teléfono nuevo...Te amo. Te sigo amando y te amaré siempre, puesto que en cinco años he tratado de olvidarte y me ha sido imposible...Se que te amaré toda la vida. No te pido que me ames de vuelta, me hubiera gustado que conocieras a los chicos, nada más. Yo sigo aquí, en la ciudad de la que tú quisiste escapar tan rápidamente. Para mí es mi hogar, igual que los escenarios son el tuyo. No te pido que lo abandones todo por mí, solo quería verte...

Que te vaya bien todo, siempre.

Con amor,

Sam"

Mercedes estaba en el estudio cuando leyó el correo, sentada junto a Lindsey. La chica se alarmó mucho al verla llorar.

Mercedes se había dado cuenta, tras leer las palabras de Sam, que seguía queriéndolo. Aunque fuera a cometer una locura, Mercedes cogió a Lindsey de la mano y se la llevó corriendo a fuera de la caravana donde estaban esperando.

-Resérvanos un vuelo para dentro de una hora. Nos vamos a Ohio ya.

Mercedes no hizo caso de los gritos de su manager. Se dirigió corriendo al aeropuerto en su coche junto a Lindsey y mientras le daba explicaciones rápidas a Lindsey, se dirigieron discretamente a una parte del aeropuerto donde les esperaba un asistente que las coló discretamente en el siguiente vuelo a Ohio.

***

Después de superar miles de obstáculos, un coche dejó a las dos chicas a las puertas del McKinley justo a la hora que el Glee comenzaba. Bajaron corriendo del vehículo, y sin hacer caso de algunas de las miradas que la gente de conserjería les lanzó, se adentraron corriendo en los pasillos. Mercedes ni siquiera reparó en cuanto habñia cambiado todo. Tenía un único objetivo. Verlo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala, se paró en seco. Dejo que Lindsey entrara primero. Antes de abrir la puerta, escucharon la voz del rubio murmurar:

-Bueno, chicos. Lamento decirles que la sorpresa de hoy no...

Entonces Lindsey abrió de golpe la puerta y Mercedes corrió a los brazos de un rubio impactado que cuando logró reaccionar ya estaba siendo besado por la morena...

Mientras ellos dos se besaban, perdidos en su mundo. Los chicos del Glee aún no habían reparado del todo en la sorpresa y solo aplaudían y reían mientras su profesor estaba siendo efusivamente besado por la chica.

Lindsey dió un paso y les dijo a los chicos:

-La sorpresa ha llegado un poco tarde...¡Mercedes Jones!

Entonces los chicos se dieron cuenta de quién era la morena y abrieron los ojos como platos. Mercedes y Sam se separaron y se dedicaron una enorme sorpresa.

-Eres la mejor sorpresa.-Dijo él abrazándola.

N.A: Bueeeeno, chicos...Este ha sido el one-shot del mes de mayo. Está dedicado a . Espero que os haya gustado. El mes que viene, os traeré un one-shot de Fabrevans a petición de valeresi2003. ¡Feliz mes, felices lecturas! No olvidéis dejarme un me gusta, comentario...Si queréis y...¡Nos vemos en junio!

Besos,

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	17. In love with my best friend-Fabrevans

Sam Evans tenía dieciocho años y dos hermanos pequeños muy gamberros. Justo entonces los mellizos comenzaron a correr por toda la casa detrás del gato con la intención de tirarle de la cola. Sam se puso a correr detrás de sus hermanos queriendo pararlos. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta de la calle y la madre de los chicos entró a la casa. Todos dejaron de correr y se giraron a mirarla. Emily Evans entró por la puerta y no venía sola. Pero antes de dejar ver a la chica detrás suyo saludó a sus hijos que intentaban lucir lo más buenos y educados posible delante de su madre.  
-Hola, chicos.-Dijo Emily. Se giró hacia Sam.- Sam, cariño he contratado a alguien para que cuide de tus hermanos las tardes mientras yo trabajo en el hospital y tú estás con tus amigos o estudiando.  
Sam era muy consciente de los problemas económicos de su familia, así que frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
-Mama, no hacia falta...  
Emily no lo dejó acabar. Se apartó y hizo pasar a una chica rubia, esbelta y bonita. Sam la reconoció enseguida. La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y le sonrió.  
-Hola, Sam...-Saludó ella.  
-Quinny...Quinn, quiero decir.  
La señora Evans los miró extrañada.  
-¿Os conocéis?  
Ellos dos asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Vamos juntos al instituto y al club Glee. De echo, se suponía que esta semana teníamos que preparar un dueto para la lección de la semana que viene...Pero Quinn me había dicho que no tenía tiempo para quedar porque tenía que trabajar. Ahora lo entiendo...  
Quinn soltó una risita.  
-Bueno, entonces yo me voy. Os dejo solo y cuando los gemelos se vayan a dormir podéis practicar lo que queráis en la cocina, que es la habitación más alejada de su cuarto.  
Emily abandonó el hogar de los Evans y Sam y Quinn se miraron y rieron.  
El chico le había mentido un poco a su madre. Quinn y él eran más que conocidos. Prácticamente eran mejores amigos. Desde que Sam había llegado al McKinley, Quinn era un pilar imprescindible para él. Y además, tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Un poco.  
La cuestión es que tenían que cuidar a los mellizos durante cinco horas y después practicar su dueto. Sam quería mucho a sus hermanos pero a veces deseaba poder ser libre y no tener cargas familiares con las que su madre no podía ayudarle.  
La primera hora, sorprendentemente, Quinn y Sam consiguieron mantener a los gemelos a raya mientras hacían sus deberes del colegio. La segunda tuvieron más problemas para conseguir que recogieran su habitación. Al final, les prometieron que si lo hacían podrían ver una horas los dibujos y así lo hicieron. La tercera hora, Quinn y Sam obtuvieron un descanso. Y la última hora, después de darse un baño, ponerse el pijama y cenar, los mellizos se descontrolaron. No querían quedarse quietos, no querían ver la televisión, ni leer cuentos, ni hacer manualidades, ni siquiera jugar con sus juguetes, no hablemos de irse a dormir. Sam y Quinn se tiraron en el sofa mientras buscaban soluciones a su nuevo problema y intentaban decidir como cansar a Sarah y Zack y conseguir que posteriormente se durmieran. Pensaron en leerles historias, obligarlos a acostarse o incluso llamar a Emily. Cosa que descartaron enseguida ya que la mujer estaba de guardia en urgencias del hospital de Lima. Al final, se miraron a los ojos y tuvieron una idea a la vez. Se miraron, asintieron y Sam fue corriendo a por su guitarra. ¿,No decían siempre que la música amansa a las fieras?  
Reunieron a los hermanos pequeños de Sam y los obligaron a sentarse en el sofá. Entonces, Sam afinó su guitarra y él y Quinn empezaron a cantar  
No habían acordado previamente la canción porque no había hecho falta. Habían hablado de la canción que pretendían hacer para el dueto mucho antes y los dos querían la misma. No sabían Pirque pero la querían mucho y tenían la sensación que debía cantarla si o si:

Sam: Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'  
Quinn: Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be comin' home again  
Oooh...

They don't know how long it takes  
Waitin' for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be comin' home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be comin' home someday

Sam: And so I'm sailin' through the sea  
Both: To an island where we'll meet  
Sam: You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Quinn: Though the breeze is through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinnin' round  
You hold me right here, right now

Both: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be comin' home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be comin' home someday  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Cuando acabaron la canción ambos se miraron a los ojos. Se fueron a los ojos y fueron escuchando de nuevo la voz en su cabeza. "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend...". Sus cabezas se fueron acercando, sus labios también y de pronto los dos colisionaron. Cerraron los ojos y suspiraron profundamente. Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. De repente se giraron, acordándose de pronto de los niños pero al girarse vieron con sorpresa que los niños hacia rato querían yacían dormidos. Los dos suspiraron satisfechos y llevaron los niños hasta su cama.  
Cuando salieron se sentaron en el sofá. A lo mejor no habían conseguido que los niños se durmieran a la primera, pero si que habían descubierto que ambos estaban enamorados de su mejor amigo.

N.A. Este ha sido el one-shot del mes de Junio a petición de valeresi2003. Espero que os haya gustado. El mes que viene el one-shot será la parte dos del fanfiction de Niff a petición de DanhyGleekSalvatore un gran comienzo del verano y buen final de curso. Nos leemos pronto.  
Si queréis que escriba un one-shot de una pareja romántica o platónica que no afecte a Klaine (si es romántica) dejarme un comentario.  
Besos  
Anna  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	18. After all this time Always-Niff 2

Cuando Jeff recibió la invitación de Blaine al reencuentro de los Warblers después de ocho años, al principio no supo que contestar.  
El rubio no era la persona con más tiempo libre del mundo. Era el importante productor y directivo de una productora musical y en sus manos reposaba el futuro de toda una empresa. Pasaba la mayor parte de su vida viajando (aunque su residencia oficial estuviera en L.A.). Y no tenía mucho tiempo para si mismo.  
Al final, tras recibir una llamada de un cliente y acordar encontrarse en NY ese mismo fin de semana, decidió que haría las dos cosas.  
Blaine había invitado a todos los Warblers a una estancia pagada en Nueva York, su lugar de residencia junto a su esposo, ese fin de semana.  
Kurt Hummel, uno de las últimas incorporaciones de los Warblers en su generación, estrenaba ese mismo fin de semana un espectáculo en Broadway escrito y codirigido por su esposo Anderson. Ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que tenían muchas ganas de ver a los demás Warblers y habían decidido invitarlos a su ciudad para que, además de la reunión, también pudieran ver el espectáculo.  
A Jeff, la semana se le había pasado de lo más rápido, mientras revisaba todo lo que quería llevar a Nueva York (muchas cosas eran regalos para sus amigos) y hacía una lista de todas las personas a las que vería después de muchos años.  
Y de pronto, se le ocurrió. Vería a Nick. La cara se le tornó blanca como el papel. Hacía 6 años que no veía a su antiguo novio, después de que los dos cortaran en su primer año de Universidad.  
Jeff tenía miedo porque sabía que cuando viera a Nick, esos antiguos sentimientos por él, volverían. No había dejado de quererlo y dudaba que algún día dejara de hacerlo. Aún sentía pequeñas mariposas en su estómago cuando pensaba en él y la respiración se le aceleraba.  
El viernes por la mañana, Jeff subió a un avión en el LAX con destino a Nueva York. Iba emocionado y nervioso y no puedo pegar ojo en todo el vuelo. Se sentó junto a unos niños pequeños y su madre y no entabló conversación siquiera con ellos. Permaneció rígido en su asiento y, de vez en cuando, revisaba su email y leía un poco de su libro.  
Al llegar a Nueva York, bajó de su avión y inmediatamente se dirigió al hotel donde Kurt y Blaine habían reservado las habitaciones de los antiguos Warblers. Jeff agradecía que sus amigos le hubieran ahorrado la faena de buscar alojamiento en Nueva York. Dejó su equipaje en el hotel y se dirigió a la quinta avenida en busca del lujoso restaurante donde había quedado con su cliente.  
Este resultó ser un agradable joven cantautor de Nueva York, que junto a su mánager, le ayudaron a pasar una agradable comida. Charlaron un rato y hablaron de negocios y tras firmar un contrato beneficioso para ambas partes, se despidieron amablemente. Jeff recorrió a pie las calles de Nueva York de vuelta a su hotel con una sonrisa satisfecha en rostro. Al llegar al complejo, subió a su habitación a cambiarse. Tenía un par de horas para estar listo antes de tener que pedir a un taxi que le recogiera para ir a casa de Kurt y Blaine donde sería la cena con sus amigos.  
Subió a arreglarse y le extrañó no encontrarse con ninguno de los chicos por los pasillos del hotel.  
Tras vestirse con un elegante traje negro y una pajarita blanca, bajó a la planta baja y, con los regalos de sus amigos a su espalda, llamó a un taxi.

La casa de Kurt y Blaine era una elegante casita blanca con tejado rojizo de dos plantas en una tranquila urbanización de Nueva York. Los dos la habían decorado de manera que era muy claro que dentro se celebraba una fiesta de colores azules y rojizos, igual que el uniforme de los Warblers. El camino de grava que llevaba a la puerta principal estaba lleno de gente. De lejos, Jeff reconoció a Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Trent y Thad. Buscó con la mirada pero no dió con la persona a la que más deseaba ver: Nick.  
Jeff entró a la finca y saludó a todos. Entraron a la casa y esperaron a Nick mientras tomaban café. Estuvieron charlando un rato y Jeff descubrió que Wes y David habían creado un bufete de abogados juntos y Wes de había prometido con su novia de la Universidad. Thad se había casado con un chico llamado Anthony y Kurt y Blaine planeaban adoptar a un hijo en un futuro muy cercano. Trent acababa de crear su propia empresa en la industria de la moda y en el hogar Sebastian y Hunter sonarían pronto las campanas de boda.  
Al fin, después de una hora y media de ponerse al día, sonó el timbre de la puerta y mientras los demás ponían la mesa, Jeff fue a abrir. En el umbral esperaba un hombre que desde el momento en que lo vio le robó el aliento a Jeff. Nick... No se habían visto desde el día en que cortaron en la universidad (tuvieron la suerte que la boda de Klaine se celebró mientras eran aún pareja y después de la discusión no habían tenido que volver a verse a la fuerza), y el moreno había cambiado. Las facciones se le habían endurecido y llevaba un rastrojo de barba en el mentón. Sus bonitos ojos cálidos estaban enmarcados por unas gafas de montura negra que hacían juego con el pulcro traje que llevaba. Parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas y Jeff quiso, por un momento, volver a tras y arreglar esa pelea cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Se miraron. Por unos instantes que parecieron años y no entraron hasta que no escucharon la voz de Kurt que los llamaba a cenar.  
Tuvieron una velada divertida y amena mientras recordaban viejos tiempos. Los demás charlaban y de vez en cuando, Jeff y Nick se perdían la conversación y se ahogaban en el mar de los ojos del otro. No hacían falta palabras pues sus miradas lo decían todo. Por encima de sus cabezas, los demás Warblers compartían miradas cómplices.  
Tras transcurrir las horas siguientes, los Warblers se fueron retirando poco a poco con la promesa de verse al día siguiente para la función matinal del nuevo espectáculo de Klaine. Al final de la velada, en el comedor de los Anderson-Hummel, solo quedaban los esposos y Niff. Blaine y Nick, los eternos mejores amigos, se ponían al día del par de meses que habían estado sin verse. Mientras, Kurt le relataba a Jeff de que iba su espectáculo y le revelaba que estaba dedicado a los Warblers y que estos tendrían una sorpresa muy agradable al día siguiente. Cuando Jeff se disculpó y decidió irse de vuelta al hotel para descansar, Nick se ofreció a acompañarlo. Esto a Jeff le pareció un gesto de lo más caballeroso y no pasó desapercibido por la feliz pareja que compartió una sonrisa traviesa.  
Nick y Jeff caminaron en silencio de vuelta al hotel. De vez en cuando soltaban preguntas al aire que obtenían respuesta al cabo de unos minutos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Jeff no pudieron volver a evitar que sus miradas colisionaran.  
-Muchas gracias...-Le susurró Jeff a Nick y le sonrió.  
-El placer es mío.-Contestó el moreno y en ese entonces, Jeff supo que estaba perdido.  
Nunca supo si fue por las copas de más que había tomado o por las mariposas en la barriga, pero Jeff se lanzó hacía delante y besó a Nick de lleno en la boca. Compartieron un beso tierno y cálido unos segundos y después, ambos se apartaron sin decir nada.  
Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.  
-Buenas noches.-Susurró Jeff y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta de su habitación.  
A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron sentados el uno junto al otro en el teatro y aunque no se dieron nada, compartieron miradas cómplices durante toda la función.  
Esta hablaba de unos chicos que estudiaban en una academia privada y compartían el amor por la música. De sus aventuras, de sus peripecias y como debían esforzarse por mantener abierta su escuela y perpetuar la continuidad de su club de coro.  
Tras unas cuantas lágrimas y risas y la promesa de verse de nuevo el próximo año, los Warblers felicitaron a Kurt y partieron de vuelta a sus hogares.  
De nuevo, Nick acompañó a Jeff a su destino. Esta vez al aeropuerto.  
Justo antes de la puerta de embarque, tras despedirse de Nick con un abrazo, Jeff sintió como alguien agarraba su brazo. Se giró y miró a Nick expectante.  
-Ya no soporto más este silencio.-Dijo Nick.-He de decírtelo. El mes que viene me mudo a Los Ángeles. He sido contratado por una discográfica.  
Jeff sonrió abiertamente.  
-¿Eso significa que nos podremos ver a menudo? Genial, porque yo también tengo que decirte algo. Te quiero, te he seguido queriendo durante todo este tiempo y dudo que deje de quererte algún día.  
Jeff observó como Nick lo miraba atónito.  
-¿Después de todo este tiempo?-Preguntó muy bajito.  
-Siempre. -Contestó Jeff con una tierna sonrisa. Y de nuevo, se besaron.

 **N.A.** **Buenoooo... Aquí el fanfic del mes de Julio. La segunda parte del One-shot de Niff a petición de DanhyGleekSalvatore . El mes que viene vendré con Riley a petición de Fab1an1804. Me alegra ver que** **fanfic tiene cada vez más comentarios y seguidores. ¡Sois todos increíbles! Pasad un gran verano. Nos leemos en agosto.**  
 **Besos**  
 **Anna**  
 **Klaine_is_my_life_forever**  
 **Pd: Empecé hace un tiempo una historia LGBT original, si os apetece empezar a leerla, me podríais muy feliz. Se llama Requiescat In Pace y está aquí mismo en Wattpad.**


	19. Our own fairy tale-Ryley

Marley Rose era una niña muy tranquila que vivía con su madre en la ciudad de Lima, Ohio. Tenía diez años, el pelo de color caramelo y una sonrisa encantadora. Aunque Marley era una niña muy tímida, tenía muchos amigos.

Cada día, asistía a la escuela con una sonrisa y volvía con una más grande aún. Era muy alegre y positiva y solía perderse entre sus sueños y aspiraciones y los cuentos que solía escribir. Aquellos en donde las princesas cantaban maravillosamente, eran fuertes y no necesitaban ser rescatadas pero contaban con la ayuda de un príncipe que las quería incondicionalmente. A sus diez años, Marley ya sabía que el mundo podía ser un lugar frío y oscuro, que podía destrozarte a veces con su puño de hierro. Ella no había conocido a su padre y su madre había pasado muchas penurias tratando de darle a su única hija una buena vida. La niña normalmente vestía ropas de segunda mano que, aunque ella adoraba, a veces recibían burlas de otros niños más mayores o mejor vestidos que ella. Todos estos factores habían hecho que Marley fuera una niña muy consciente de si misma y algo insegura. Debido a ello, le costaba imaginar a alguien que en un futuro lejano, pudiera llegar a enamorarse de ella.

La vida de la pequeña Marley cambió, un soleado día a las puertas del verano cuando las vacaciones de verano estaban al alcance de la mano y los niños sonreían ilusionados con sus planes para el futuro próximo. Los amigos de Marley ya estaban planeando todos los lugares que visitarían con sus padres en verano, mientras que ella sabía que pasaría todo el verano en la ciudad. No había dinero para salir de ella. Planeando un verano sola y sin aventuras a la vista, Marley se sentó en su pupitre y esperó a que llegarán su profesora y su mejor amiga Unique. Fue entonces cuando reparó en algo que había encima de la mesa. Era una notita escrita en un papel doblado por la mitad y que, cuando Marley abrió, vio que estaba plagado de corazones. Como si aquello no fuera algo tan importante que había hecho que su corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte, desplegó la notita mirando antes a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie le prestaba atención.  
"Marley,  
Eres bonita como una flor. Tu pelo me recuerda al chocolate más dulce y hueles a verano. Espero verte el curso que viene. Me gustas.  
Att: tu admirador secreto"  
Para cualquiera que hubiera visto la nota, hubiera sido muy claro que el chiquillo que hubiera hecho aquello era un artista y muy maduro, puesto que para un niño de diez años aquellas eran grandes palabras.  
Marley se sonrojó y abrazó la carta contra su pecho. Sentía mariposas en la tripita. ¿Quién le abría escrito aquello? Enseguida, la clase se llenó de pequeños que venían acompañados de su profesora. Una mujer rubia, joven y muy alegre llamada Miranda. Marley guardó corriendo la notita en su mochila. Las primeras clases de la mañana se pasaron en un suspiro. Los niños estaban acabando de preparar la fiesta de fin de curso y sus últimos trabajos de arte. A la hora del recreo, Marley se unió a sus amigas, Unique y Kitty y les enseñó la notita. Las dos soltaron un gritito de alegría y abrazaron a su amiga ilusionadas.  
-¡Seguro que ha sido Jake!-Exclamó Kitty, mirando al chico moreno que en ese instante jugaba a baloncesto con sus amigos. Jake era el chico más popular de la escuela primaria. Era muy listo y muy fuerte para sus seis años de edad y dejaba a todas las chicas, y algunos chicos, de la clase colorados con tan solo un guiño.- Siempre he sabido que está colado por ti. Solamente hace falta verlo mirarte en la clase de arte...  
Marley y Unique negaron con la cabeza.  
-No lo creo.-Contestó Unique.- Jake no es un chico detallista. No puede haber hecho eso.-A lo mejor ha sido Sam.  
Marley miró al rubio. Ella no lo creía. Sabía que el chico estaba colado por una chica mayor, Mercedes Jones. Solamente hacia falta verlo mirarla cuando caminaba con su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel por los pasillos.  
-No creo...-Respondió Marley.  
Justo en ese momento, sonó la alarma del patio. Las chicas volvieron a la clase. Encima de la mesa de Marley había otra nota. La chica miró a ambos lados. Nadie en la clase le prestaba atención.  
"Marley,  
Te veo en la clase y no puedo dejar de mirarte. Cuando hago los deberes, pienso en ti. Cuando juego a la consola, pienso en ti. Siempre pienso en ti. Sobretodo cuando juego all fútbol. Porque sois las dos cosas que más me gustan en el mundo...  
Att: Tu admirador secreto"  
Marley se puso a pensar. Perdida entre las nubes. ¿Quién sería? Jugaba al fútbol...¿Alguno de los chicos mayores? ¿Puck? ¿Finn? ¿Mike? Todos parecían improbables. Todos parecían tener novias o gustarles alguien. Entonces...¿Quién?  
Las semanas fueron pasando y Marley fue recibiendo más notas. Cada una le daba más esperanza, más ilusión, más ganas de saber quién era. Las notas la hacían sentirse valorada y querida. El último día de clase, Marley recibió la que sería su última nota:  
"Marley,  
Hoy te revelaré quien soy. El verano es muy largo y si no tengo miedo de que te empiece a gustar alguien más. Nos vemos a la salida en el parque.  
Att: tu admirador secreto"  
Marley le enseñó la nota en el patio a sus amigas y ellas la abrazaron entusiasmadas y contentas. Después de las clases, sus amigas se despidieron entre risitas y le hicieron prometer que les explicaría quién era.  
Ella se fue, temerosa y entusiasmada hacia el parque. Cuándo se fue acercando, empezó a escuchar música. Se acercó extrañada.

"Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy

Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you're holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing

I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry  
So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey  
You look like a movie star  
(You look like a movie star)  
But I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are)  
And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast

So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high  
There's no other place in this world where I rather would be

Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine."

Enmedio del parque, Ryder, el chico nuevo de ese año, estaba parado encima de un columpio, con una radio a su lado. Miraba a Marley con esos ojos brillantes que a ella le habían hechizado la primera vez que lo vio. Ryder se puso a bailar enmedio del parque mientras cantaba. Marley no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír y sonrojarse mientras él hacia el payaso.  
Cuando acabó se acercó a Marley y le cogió de las manos.  
-Sé que a lo mejor no soy lo que esperabas. Espero que por lo menos te haya gustado mi actuación. Solo quería decirte antes de que comenzara el verano, Marley me gustas mucho.  
Y como en todos los cuentos en los que Marley soñaba, la princesa no solo era inteligente, también valiente y perseguía lo que quería y Ryder le había gustado desde el primer momento, Marley se acercó más a él y lo besó. El chico sonrió enmedio del beso y Marley supo que aunque no fuera a ninguna parte, ese verano sería especial. Su propio cuento de hadas acaba de empezar.  
N.A. Helloooo, chicos. Aquí está el one-shot de Agosto. Espero que os haya gustado y que estéis disfrutando de este verano. No dudéis en dejar comentarios, me gustas y peticiones para próximos one-shots (que no intervengan con Klaine si es románticamente). Este one-shot fue a petición de Fab1an1804. Y el mes que viene el one-shot será de Huntbastian. A petición de DanhyGleekSalvatore. Espero que os haya gustado.  
B

esos,  
Anna  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	20. Lonely neighbour- Huntbastian

Sebastian era un alma solitaria. Es decir, claro que le encantaba salir de fiesta y dormir con un chico diferente cada semana, pero al final de todo, cuando la euforia se desvanecía y el alcohol en su sistema dejaba de hacer efecto, se sentía solo... Solo, muy solo. Mucha gente tenía una mala opinión sobre el castaño. Decían que era un oportunista, una persona en la que no se podía confiar, un cínico... Y demás insultos mucho más irientes. Pero la verdad es que Sebastian solo era un joven con miedo. Le tenía miedo a quedarse solo, a sentirse débil. Tenía la autoestima muy baja y por ello se protegía tras una máscara de prepotencia y soberbia. Reconocía que no era la mejor manera de hacer amigos, pero era su instinto de supervivencia en que reinaba en su vida.  
Seb tenía 25 años, vivía en Los Ángeles y estaba apunto de tomar las riendas de la empresa de su padre. Una productora musical. Vivía solo, en un dúplex, con la única compañía de su perrita Lucy. Poseía el alma de soltero eterno y también la reputación, pero en el fondo Sebastian solo era un joven necesitado de amor y un romántico empedernido.  
La vida de Sebastian, llena de lujos, de gente de una noche, de fiestas y de vicios, acabó una mañana de invierno con la llegada de un nuevo vecino a su bloque de pisos...  
Todo parecía normal esa mañana.  
Sebastian se había levantado temprano, se había dado una ducha, se había tomado un café bien cargado y tras vestirse con su ropa favorita para salir a correr, había agarrado a Lucy y había salido de su apartamento. Entonces había reparado en las maletas y el equipaje dos puertas más allá de la suya y había descubierto la puerta de su vecino abierta. Entonces Seb se había dirigido al ascensor, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en él había vislumbrado algo que lo había hecho pararse en seco. Era su vecino. Desde donde estaba el chico de ojos verdes, el nuevo no lo podía ver, sin embargo Seb tenía una vista privilegiada de su nuevo vecino. El primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza fue: "Es guapísimo". En efecto, el nuevo en el edificio era guapísimo.  
Tenía la piel tersa y medio bronceada. Los ojos azules y el pelo rubio oscuro. Parecía de la edad de Sebastian y mientras cogía las cajas, el castaño pudo notar sus bíceps y sus músculos pectorales. Sebastian se encerró en el ascensor en cuanto este llegó y se tuvo que recordar a si mismo como respirar. Ese chico le había quitado el aliento, literalmente.  
Los días siguientes, Sebastian echaba vistazos a su vecino cada vez que podía y se aseguraba de no ser descubierto. No sabía porqué pero Sebastian Smythe, el eterno seductor, el conquistador nato, por primera vez estaba nervioso y se mostraba tímido ante un chico. Una mañana, encontró unas cartas en su buzón que no eran para él. Revisó los buzones de sus vecinos intentando adivinar par quien eran, pero ninguno de los nombres de sus vecinos correspondía con el nombre al cual estaban dirigidas las cartas. Entonces, dedujo que eran para su nuevo vecino. El chico consideró dárselas en mano, o dejárselas en el felpudo, pero justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era su padre.  
-Sebastian.-Dijo.- Debes venir a la oficina. Tenemos que conseguir firmar este contrato con un nuevo artista que auguro que se hará muy popular muy pronto. Tenemos que conseguir que se una a nosotros. He hablado con él pero hay algo que aún hace que se muestre reticente. He concertado una reunión con él estA tarde. Tú asistirás en mi lugar. Ya es hora de que empieces a realizar tareas importantes. En unos meses tu serás el jefe.  
Sebastian confirmó su asistencia y se preparó la ropa de la tarde.  
Esa misma tarde se dirigió al estudio de grabación donde había quedado de verse con el nuevo artista. Cuando entró al edificio, se dió cuenta de alguien estaba grabando algo en el estudio. La música procedía de él y una voz baja y melodiosa atrajo a Sebastian cada vez más dentro. Allí, sentado con una guitarra en la mano y cantando se encontraba su vecino.  
"I would love to be your lonely neighbor  
The kind who asks you for a little sugar  
You invite me in, grab the coffee from the tin  
I want you now more than I did  
I bite my tongue cause all I do is stutter  
Tell me things you wouldn't tell your mother  
I take your little hand cause I'd really love to dance  
With you, across the kitchen floor

Oh to dress up in your arms  
Alone with nothing but our scars  
I know that he/she won't love like I love you like I love you  
Oh well, oh what am I to do?  
Oh well, oh what am I to you?

Ya leave your keys underneath the door mat  
Ya screen my calls, I wait for you to call back  
The coast is clear tonight, so I'll meet you after 9  
At our favorite spot, we don't even have to talk.

Oh to dress up in your arms  
Alone with nothing but our scars  
I know that he/she won't love like I love you like I love you  
Oh well, oh what am I to do?  
Oh well, oh what am I to you?

You take all the time you need  
I'm sitting here so patiently  
But if you're gonna take forever, I hope I live forever less a day  
Cause I can't live without you next to me  
No I can't live without next to me

Oh to dress up in your arms  
Alone with nothing but our scars

Oh to dress up in your arms  
Alone with nothing but our scars  
I know that he/she won't love like I love you like I love you  
Oh well, oh what am I to do?  
Oh well, oh what am I to you?"  
Cuando el chico acabó se levantó de la silla, dejó la guitarra en su pedestal y salió del estudio de grabación. El chico que llevaba el estudio, Al, se acercó a Sebastian y llamó al rubio para que se acercara. Sebastian aún seguía petrificado ante la presencia de su vecino. El rubio se acercó y entonces reparó en Seb. Su cara se transformó automáticamente. Una expresión de auténtica sorpresa apareció en su rostro.  
-Señor Smythe, le presento a Hunter Clarington. Hunter, este el hijo del Señor Smythe senior, Sebastian Smythe. Bueno, les dejo para que se conozcan...  
Al los presentó y desapareció tras una de las puertas de la sala de grabaciones. Sebastian y Hunter aún se miraban sorprendidos.  
-E... Encantado...-Murmuró Seb y le tendió la mano al otro chico.  
-Tú eres mi vecino de al lado...-Exclamó Hunter atónito antes de estrecharle la mano.  
Sebastián abrió los ojos como platos... Lo había reconocido... ¿Cómo?  
-Me conoces...  
Hunter se sonrojó...  
-Claro... Tienes un perro llamado Lucy y por las mañanas sales con ella a correr, te pasas el día fuera y siempre vas a trabajar en traje...  
Cuando se dió cuenta de todo lo que había dicho cerró la boca de golpe.  
-Veo que si que me conocías...- Dijo Seb con una risita...- Vayamos a hablar de trabajo a otra parte... Conozco un bar cerca de aquí.  
Los dos comenzaron la noche en un bar cercano donde disfrutaron de música rock y bebidas con algo de alcohol mientras hablaban de trabajo. Sebastian comenzó a sentirse tan cómodo hablando con Hunter que pronto le parecía que se habían conocido toda la vida. Al final de la noche, Hunter había accedido a firmar un contrato con la productora de Sebastian y para celebrarlo él había decido invitarlo a la última ronda en su casa. Al entrar en la vivienda Hunter se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Sebastian se dirigió a la cocina para preparar las bebidas y de camino vislumbró las cartas de Hunter encima de su mesa.  
-Hunter, se me ha olvidado decirte que no eres el único que conocía al otro de antes... Verás, yo tenia estas cartas aquí para ti...  
Sebastian no pudo acabar la frase. Hunter se había acercado con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, le cogió la cara con las manos y lo besó.  
Sebastian vio pequeñas estrellas detrás de sus párpados.  
Al separase, Sebastian se dió cuenta de una cosa, nunca más volvería a ser un vecino solitario.

N.A. Aquí está el One-shot de Septiembre. Espero que os haya gustado. Para los que empiecen la escuela este mes como yo, os deseo mucha suerte. Buen final del verano. Dedicado a DanhyGleekSalvatore . El mes que viene el One-shot será de Klaine como padres. Debido a la petición de SamGleekKlainer. La canción del capítulo es Lonely Neighbour de OhHoney.  
Besos  
AnnaAfc  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	21. Tracy Anderson-Klaine as daddies

Pequeños Snippets de Tracy Elisabeth Anderson Hummel:

 **0 años: Su pequeño milagro**

El día en que Tracy nació, el mundo de Kurt se iluminó. Era un día radiante y todo relucía. Cuando la enfermera le avisó que podía entrar a ver a su hija recién nacida, Kurt no cabía en si de la emoción. Abrazó a Rachel y le dio las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y corrió a ver a Tracy.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos por primera vez, la contempló extasiado. Ella era la bebé más preciosa del mundo. Tenía rizos castaños. No muchos, pero los pocos que tenía, eran igualitos a los de Blaine. El castaño la sostuvo y el tiempo se paró. Supuso que pasaron segundos y minutos, pero allí con su hija nada más importaba. Entonces, Tracy abrió los ojos y el mundo de Kurt pareció brillar aún más. Ella tenía los ojos igual de azules que los suyos. Era imposible.

Horas más tarde, cuando se lo comentaron, el doctor dijo que era un milagro. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera heredado cosas de ambos padres? Técnicamente, solo uno podía ser el padre biológico de la niña… Nadie lo sabía y por ello, desde entonces, sus padres comenzaron a llamar a Tracy su pequeño milagro.

 **2 años: bebé escapista**

Tracy tenía dos años. Blaine no podía creerlo. Su pequeña hija estaba a punto de dejar de ser un bebé neonato… ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? Pensarlo le provocaba a Blaine nostalgia y emoción al mismo tiempo. A ese paso, pronto verían a Tracy entrar al colegio. Ella era cada día más preciosa. El pequeño tesoro de Kurt y Blaine. La luz de sus vidas. Y también la causa de su estrés. Todo había comenzado hacía una semana. Kurt estaba ensayando a diarios muchísimas horas para un nuevo espectáculo en Broadway. Él restaba en casa cuidando de Tracy y escribiendo partituras en sus ratos libres. Entonces, aquello había comenzado a ocurrir. Tracy había comenzado a escaparse de la cuna. Ella restaba allí, supuestamente dormida, Blaine se descuidaba un momento y al volver, su hija ya no estaba. Eso ponía de los nervios a Blaine. O su hija era una especie de niña con poderes mágicos (como cierto niño de las películas favoritas de Blaine con una cicatriz en la frente) o él era demasiado descuidado. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

El día anterior, Blaine casi se desmaya, cuando encontró a su niña pequeña, prácticamente en el jardín sola. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que había ido a la cocina a buscar el biberón de la pequeña y al volver… No estaba.

Blaine no podía más. Debía hacer algo. Salió de la habitación de puntillas y aguardó vigilante en la puerta. Hizo creer a Tracy que estaba sola y, entonces, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, espió a la niña desde el marco de la puerta lo que hacía para lograr escapar. Lo que vio lo dejó atónito: Tracy escalaba como Spiderman por los barrotes de la cuna y luego, al estar arriba del todo, bajaba agarrada a los mismos barrotes desde el suelo. Aquella niña era demasiado lista… **(N. A. Aunque pueda parecer mentira, algunos bebés pueden hacer esto. Yo misma cuando era una cría era especialista en esta técnica. Mi madre tenía verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza por mi culpa…)**

Blaine no tuvo más remedio que rescatar a su hija y llamar inmediatamente a su marido para explicarle la situación. Al cabo de dos días, compraron una cuna más alta para Tracy y reforzaron los barrotes y la seguridad de forma que no pudiera escapar. Su pequeño milagro era también algo traviesa…

 **4 años: padres e hijos**

Kurt no podía creerlo. Su hija de cuatro años había vuelto con heridas en los brazos y las piernas y un castigo tremendo por meterse en una pelea en el parvulario.

Su bebé. Su pequeña cosita. Su niñita. Su muñeca. La cosita más preciada de Kurt y Blaine, había dejado un ojo morado a un niño dos veces mayor que ella en una pelea.

Al llegar a casa, llamó a Blaine. El moreno estaba igual de atónito que él. ¿Qué su hija había hecho qué?

Blaine se había reunido con un ejecutivo musical que pretendía utilizar algunas de sus canciones en la banda sonora de una nueva película y por eso no estaba en casa. Cosa que dejaba a Kurt a solas con su pequeña vándalo.

-¿Qué te hemos dicho papá y yo siempre de la violencia, Tracy?- le preguntó a su hija cuando ambos estaban sentados cada uno en un sillón de la sala mirándose.

-No está bien pegar a la gente…-Contestó Tracy con una expresión culpable mientras miraba hacia el suelo y movía las piernecitas nerviosa.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿podrías explicarle a papi por qué has pegado a Brandon?

La niña tardó un minuto en contestar.

-¡Ha empezado él!- Se excusó.

-Yo no te he preguntado eso y lo sabes. ¿Por qué le has pegado, Tracy?

-Brandon es malo. Carrie y yo estábamos jugando en el tobogán y él quería jugar allí solo. Carrie dijo que jugáramos todos. Brandon empujó a Carrie. Yo pegué a Brandon. Brandon me pegó y yo le pegué otra vez. Entonces vino la señorita.

Kurt se había quedado pensativo. Por una parte quería decirle a su hija que estaba bien querer defender a sus amigas pero que no debía pegarle nunca a otra persona…

-De acuerdo. Entiendo que quisieras defender a Carrie, Trace, pero deberías habérselo dicho a la señorita Thomas en vez de pegarle a Brandon. Lo que has hecho está mal y por ello, hoy no habrá televisión ni mañana tampoco.

Tracy agachó la cabeza de nuevo pero asintió. Si algo era Tracy, era una niña lista.

-Vale. Pero yo solamente hice como en el cuento. Carrie era una princesa, yo la salvé del monstruo.

 **6 años: princesa busca princesa**

Todo ocurrió una noche cuando Tracy acababa de cumplir seis años. La niña permanecía acurrucada bajo las mantas y sus padres permanecían a su lado leyéndole un cuento. A todos les encantaba esa pequeña rutina. Kurt y Blaine, como buenos actores que eran, les encantaba representar los cuentos que contaban a su hija. Modulaban la voz y a veces hasta representaban las escenas. El cuento favorito de Tracy era la Bella y la Bestia, quizá porque como Bella, ella también era amante de los libros. Esa noche, Kurt era Bella (entre otros personajes) y Blaine era la Bestia. La noche anterior, Blaine había tenido que hacer de Blancanieves y Kurt de su príncipe encantador… Estaban acostumbrados. Tracy aplaudió al final, cuando ambos compartieron un beso y se rompió el encantamiento que mantenía a la bestia transformado en monstruo. Entonces, antes de que sus padres la pudieran mandar a dormir, Tracy preguntó:

-Papá, papi, ¿por qué en todos los cuentos que tenemos, los que salvan a las princesas son los príncipes? ¿Por qué no tenemos ninguno en que sean dos princesas? ¿O dos príncipes? ¡Pero mejor dos princesas! Me gustaría más…

Kurt y Blaine se miraron sorprendidos y compartieron una sonrisa. Podía ser que…

-Supongo que tu padre y yo no habíamos reparado en ello. Estos son los cuentos clásicos que teníamos cuando éramos pequeños. Pero tu padre y yo conocemos varias librerías muy especiales donde seguro que encontraremos cuentos con dos princesas o dos príncipes. También de príncipes que se convierten en princesas y al revés.

Los ojos de la pequeña Tracy brillaron de emoción.

-¿Podemos ir mañana?-preguntó emocionada.

Kurt y Blaine se miraron y rieron. El día siguiente era sábado.

-¿Por qué no?- Exclamó Blaine y la niña comenzó a dar palmadas.- Vayamos a buscar algún cuento donde una princesa busque princesa.

 **8 años: la llegada.**

Tracy Anderson- Hummel tenía ocho años, y hacía un mes que tenía un nuevo hermanito.

Alfredo Anderson- Hummel era un bebé con una mata de pelo castaño claro sobre la cabeza y unos ojos del color de la miel penetrantes. Otro pequeño milagro para la familia Anderson- Hummel. Su madre, Quinn Puckerman- Fabray, se había puesto de parto dos días después de que Tracy cumpliera ocho años y el acontecimiento marcaría la vida de la pequeña niña para siempre.

Ella siempre había querido un hermanito y por fin tenía uno. Cada vez que sus padres cogían al pequeño en brazos, ella se acercaba para verlo de cerca. Le hacía caras, le daba besitos por toda la cara y lo hacía reír. No podía esperar al día en que el pequeño hablara por fin.

Ese día, pasó algo que dejó a Tracy muy feliz. Sentada en el sofá, sus padres le dejaron por primera vez coger a su hermano en brazos. Cuando el pequeño Alfredo restó en los brazos de su hermana, ella no tenía ojos para otra cosa que la pequeña criaturita. Era adorable, sus grandes ojos la miraban curiosos y su hermana mayor no podía despegar la vista de ellos. Entonces, la pequeña criatura, comenzó a llorar. Sin perder la calma, Tracy lo comenzó a mecer como había visto a sus padres hacerlo y pronto el bebé se calmó.

-Tranquilo, bebé. No te pasará nunca nada malo. Soy tu hermana mayor y te protegeré siempre.

El pequeño se quedó mirando a su hermana y, por primera vez, le sonrió.

 **10 años: Miedo a ser diferente**

Tracy tenía miedo. Tenía diez años y sabía que era diferente. Lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora acababa de ser consciente de ello. Se encontraba sola en el pasillo del colegio, era la hora de la comida. Sus amigos estarían en la cafetería. Ella había salido tarde de clase y tenía que ir allí sola. Hacía unos días que unas niñas mayores que ella la molestaban. Sabía lo que les había pasado a sus padres cuando eran jóvenes y no quería llegar a eso. Quería pararlo pero no podía.

De repente, sus peores pesadillas aparecieron. Comenzaron a meterse con ella y ella se quedó paralizada, como siempre le pasaba. No podía responder. Ella, tan hábil con las palabras, se quedaba sin ellas cada vez que aquellas chicas la atacaban.

Sabía que los tiempos habían cambiado. Por suerte, las cosas eran mejores que cuando sus padres estudiaban. Tracy intentaba contentarse. Solo eran unas niñas tontas. Eran pocas y el mundo ahora era más tolerante. Sabía que si reunía valor suficiente para contarlo podría pararles los pies enseguida pero no podía.

Entonces, ocurrió algo magnífico. Su mejor amigo Alan, alertado por las burlas y, seguramente, buscando a Tracy por los pasillos, había llegado a donde las chicas estaban acosándola y lo había oído todo. Inmediatamente, había envuelto a Tracy en sus brazos y la había protegido. Ella siempre se sentía segura con Alan. Era el primero, a parte de sus padres y su hermano, que había sabido que ella era diferente y siempre la había apoyado. Él era el prototipo de chico perfecto: alto, musculoso, capitán del equipo de futbol, castaño y popular. Todo el mundo quería ser su amigo, pero Alan era muy cuidadoso con los amigos que escogía. Había sido el primero en hablarle a Tracy al llegar a ese colegio y ella sabía que siempre estaría con ella.

La señorita Ramírez cruzó en ese momento el pasillo y Alan la llamó. Sin miedo, explicó de lo que había sido testigo. La señorita Ramírez le hizo unas cuantas preguntas a Tracy y reprendió a las chicas mayores. Las castigó y ellas no volvieron a molestarla más.

Ese día Tracy aprendió que en realidad el mundo si que había cambiado. Aún habían personas que pretendían hacer daño a todo aquello que era diferente (probablemente siempre las habría), pero por lo menos lo diferente era ya mucho más fuerte.

 **12 años: Papás, ya sé lo que quiero ser de mayor**

Hacía cuatro años que Tracy había comenzado a escribir. Los días que había pasado en el hospital o en casa esperando la llegada de su hermanito, habían sido días libres en los que poder perder el tiempo horas y horas sin interrupción. La abuela Carole le había regalado una pequeña libreta con dibujos de unicornios que había enamorado a Tracy desde la primera vez que la había visto. Jamás había escrito por el simple placer de hacerlo hasta entonces. Se tiró en la alfombra del salón con un lápiz y su libreta y comenzó a escribir. Al principio, solo escribía sobre su vida. Escribió sobre cuando nació su hermanito, sobre cuando los abuelos la llevaron al parque de atracciones de Coney Island la primera vez, sobre cuando habían adoptado a su pequeño perro llamado Rex… Poco después, la pequeña se acostumbró a escribir y comenzó a inventar pequeñas historias. Había una que no dejaba de vagarle por la cabeza, pero siempre que intentaba escribirla completa, nuevas ideas surgían y no podía terminarla. Dos años más tarde, Tracy empezó a plantearse que quizá aquella historia, tenía que ser más larga que las demás. Quizá aquella historia se podría convertir en un libro real. Hablaba sobre la vida de Tracy, pero no todo era sobre ella. También contaba cosas sobre sus padres y su vida, sus carreras y todos sus logros. Hablaba también de su tía Rachel, de todos los tías y tíos que tenía repartidos por el mundo… Tracy acababa de decidir que quería ser escritora. Pero aún no se lo había contado a sus padres.

Tenía miedo de decepcionarlos. Sabía que probablemente fuera una tonta por pensar eso, pero algo dentro suyo estaba aterrado de que sus padres no aceptaran que no quisiera dedicarse a la música como ellos. O como su hermano, quien, con apenas cuatro años, acababa de comenzar a estudiar piano con su padre Blaine y con la habilidad nata que había demostrado con los instrumentos, Tracy estaba segura que acabaría convirtiéndose en músico profesional como su padre Blaine. Tracy, en cambio, era fatal con los instrumentos pero era un as con las letras. Fluían de su mente como una estela de magia infinita. Creaba historias fantásticas y tenía la capacidad de llegar a los corazones de la gente como sus padres con su música. Tracy quería hacer eso todos los días.

Un día en que sus padres estaban en casa, después del colegio, ella los reunió en la sala.

-Tengo que deciros algo.- Exclamó. Y lo confesó todo.

Cuando hubo acabado, sus padres la miraron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la abrazaron. Tracy quería llorar de alivio.

-El arte es arte y siempre será arte, Trace.-Contestó Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.- Y estoy seguro de que serás una brillante escritora.

 **14 años: el tío Finn**

Antes de los catorce años Tracy había oído hablar del tío Finn. Claro que sí. Sabía bastantes cosas de él, pero nunca se había interesado por el tema. Quizá era pequeña para comprender la gravedad de la muerte o simplemente, como en su casa nunca habían existido los tabús, estaba acostumbrada a oír de él y no hacerse preguntas. Lo mismo con su abuela fallecida. La abuela Elisabeth. Entonces, ella había cumplido catorce años y había hecho a sus padres contarle a ella y a su hermano todo sobre su tío Finn. Aunque Alfredo aún fuera pequeño, era muy listo para su edad, osea que también estaba interesado en conocer la historia del hombre del cual había heredado el nombre. Por algo Alfredo se llamaba Alfredo Finnian Anderson-Hummel. Al acabar de escuchar la historia, Tracy tenía clara una cosa: quería conocer a su tío Finn.

-Quiero conocer al tío Finn.-Pidió a sus padres.-Llevarme a visitarlo.

Era por ello, que semanas más tarde (durante las vacaciones de primavera), los Anderson-Hummel habían viajado hasta Lima para hacer una visita al Cementerio Municipal.

Tracy llevaba la camiseta de fútbol de su tío puesta. Will Schuester se la había regalado a Alfredo al nacer, pero él aún era demasiado pequeño para llevarla. También llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano izquierda.

Avanzaron entre las tumbas hasta llegar a la correcta.

Sus padres se acercaron y Tracy y su hermano se mantuvieron al margen hasta que estos volvieron. Entonces fue el turno de Tracy. Soltó la mano de su hermano, que restó con sus padres en un banco cercano y se acercó. Depositó las flores sobre la tumba de su tío y se arrodilló. La tumba tenía una foto de Finn sonriendo. También había flores, cartas y de todo que los amigos y familiares del fallecido quarterback habían dejado en el lugar.

-Hola, tío Finn.- Le susurró Tracy al sepulcro.- Me llamo Tracy. Soy tu sobrina y estoy muy emocionada de conocerte por fin. Hace mucho que se de ti, pero nunca me había interesado tanto por tu historia hasta hace poco. Debo añadir que nadie de la familia te ha olvidado. Ni papá, ni papi, ni la abuela, ni el abuelo, ni la tía Rachel. Ninguno de ellos. Aún eres parte de la familia. No llegué a conocerte y eso me pone triste. Pero he escuchado muchas historias sobre ti. Sé que eras el pegamento que unía el Glee Club al que papá y papi pertenecían. También sé que eras un gran hombre y un gran hermano para papá. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero sé que él tampoco te ha olvidado y que aunque a veces el corazón le duela un poco al pensar en ti, te recuerda como el mejor hermano del mundo. Estoy muy orgullosa de que mi propio hermano lleve tu nombre. Te prometo que nunca te olvidaré. ¿Sabes una cosa? Voy a ser escritora. De hecho, llevo prácticamente toda mi vida escribiendo un libro y hace poco que añadí tu historia en él. Cuando sea mayor lo publicaré y así todo el mundo conocerá tu historia. Así siempre habrá alguien que te recuerde. Siempre.

Tracy dejó de hablar y le lanzó un beso a la foto de su tío a modo de despedida. Se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus padres y, ellos junto a su hermano, se fundieron en un abrazo grupal. Tras eso se dirigieron a la tumba de la abuela Elisabeth. A ella también tenía tantas cosas que decirle…

 **16 años: Jane**

Tracy conoció a Jane en el lugar más inesperado: su librería favorita. Estaba agarrando un libro que quería comprar de unas de las estanterías, cuando otra mano intentó agarrarlo también. Ella se dio la vuelta y se encontró a la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. Ella era pelirroja, con la cara espolvoreada de pecas y ojos iguales que los suyos. Compartieron una mirada y eso fue todo. Quedarían conectadas para siempre.

-Para ti.-Cedió Tracy.- Lo he leído millones de veces. Solamente lo quería comprar para tenerlo en casa. Pero puede esperar.

Jane le sonrió. Al final Tracy acabó pagando el libro y regalándoselo a Jane. Jane, por su parte la invitó a café. Siguieron intercambiado tardes de cafés, paseos por el parque y tardes de compras con la escusa de que se debían favores la una a la otra. En realidad, las dos sabían que eran escusas para verse. Habían compartido información, números de teléfono y correos. Y entonces un día, en una escapada a la misma librería donde se habían conocido, Jane besó a Tracy. Ese fue el principio de una hermosa relación. Jane quería ser periodista, pero compartía el gusto por la lectura que Tracy. Siguieron haciendo lo mismo que hacían: salir a pasear, quedar en la cafetería… Pero a partir de entonces podían llamarle a eso que hacían citas. De repente un día, cuando llevaban un mes, Jane le propuso conocer a sus padres. Kurt y Blaine intuían que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no sabían nada. Tracy accedió a ir a casa de Jane a cenar, si días más tarde la pelirroja iba a la suya. Hicieron un pacto y Tracy conoció a sus suegros. No fueron groseros con ella, pero eran demasiado serios y regios para el gusto de Tracy. No le quedó del todo claro si aprobaban del todo que su única hija saliera con otra chica, pero no le importó. Eso le ayudó a relajarse. En comparación con eso, la velada en su casa sería genial.

El día llegó. Picaron a la puerta y Kurt y Tracy fueron a abrir. Blaine estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y Alfredo arriba con su guitarra. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Jane que llevaba un vestido parecido al de Tracy pero de color aguamarina. La invitaron a pasar. Tracy le presentó su novia a su padre:

-Papi Kurt, esta es Jane Matthews. Mi novia.

Contrariamente a lo que Tracy esperaba, Kurt envolvió a Jane en un caluroso abrazo. La chica se lo devolvió sonriendo.

-Jane, bienvenida a la familia.- Dijo Kurt después de separarse. Y a continuación gritó.- ¡Blaine, Alfredo, bajad! ¡Hay alguien a quien debéis conocer!

Tanto su hermano como su padre, imitaron el saludo de Kurt. Y cuando los cinco se sentaron a la mesa, compartiendo historias y risas, Tracy agradeció al mundo por tener a los dos mejores padres del mundo.

 **18 años: la historia de Tracy Elisabeth Anderson-Hummel**

El año en que Tracy Anderson-Hummel cumplió dieciocho años fue importante por varias razones. No solo entró a la Universidad que quería y le pidió a Jane que se fueran a vivir juntas (su novia aceptó), si no que, por fin, después de años de duro trabajo, publicó su primer libro.

El día de la presentación de dicho libro, fue uno de los mejores días en la vida de Tracy. Dicho acto se celebró el día del cumpleaños de Kurt en una de las librerías de Little, Brown en Nueva York. Cuando Tracy subió a la tarima desde donde presentaría el libro por primera vez en público y contempló a los asistentes en sus asientos, no pudo sentirse más orgullosa. En primera fila se encontraban sus padres, elegantemente vestidos junto a su hermano. Un preadolescente muy bien vestido de ojos penetrantes y pelo sedoso. Tracy sabía que en el futuro, su hermano sería muy popular entre chicos y chicas. También estaba su novia, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro y más hermosa que nunca, sentada junto a su mejor amigo Alan. Vislumbró a sus abuelos, tías y tíos (que habían venido desde todos los rincones del mundo para presenciar ese momento), a sus suegros, sus amigos… Y gente a la que no conocía y había venido atraída por la buena prensa que había cosechado el libro. Tracy no cabía en si de gozo y sabía que su vida no acababa más que de empezar. Era feliz y se sentía completa. Entonces llegó su turno para hablar:

-Bienvenidos a todos a este acontecimiento tan importante para mí. No puedo agradeceros suficiente vuestra presencia hoy aquí. Este restara en mi memoria como uno de los mejores días de mi vida. El libro que hoy presento es más que un libro para mí. En él se recogen las historias de muchas de las personas que me rodean. Gente que ha hecho historia, y gente que pretende hacerla en un futuro. Quise compartir lo que más me apasiona con el mundo desde hace mucho tiempo. La escritura y las palabras, y la gente que me rodea. No tengo mucho más que decir. Me llamo Tracy Elisabeth Anderson- Hummel y esta es mi historia.

 **N. A. Hola, chicos y chicas. No puedo explicar con palabras lo mucho que he disfrutado escribiendo esta pequeña colección de snippets de los Anderson-Hummel. Este es el fic más largo que he escrito en mi colección de one-shots hasta ahora y me siento muy orgullosa de él. Creo que ha quedado bastante bien. ¿Qué pensáis? Bueno, me gustaría dedicarlo a la chica que me pidió hacerlo. Gracias . Me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo. Nunca me había planteado convertir en una historia ninguno de mis one-shots, pero si tuviera que elegir uno, sin duda sería este. La historia de Tracy Anderson ha salido de mi por sorpresa y me ha encantado… ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a leerlo si me atreviera a hacer esa locura? Quizá escribir el libro que Tracy presenta o dedicarle a cada uno de sus años de vida un capítulo completo… Son ideas de futuro que no sé si algún día realizaré… Quizá si la propuesta triunfara. Bueno, el mes que viene volveré con otro fanfic. Esta vez de: . Dedicado a . Espero vuestros votos y comentarios.**

 **Besos,**

 **Anna**

 **Klaine_is_my_life_forever**


	22. My hero-JakexRyder

Ryder no sabía cuando se había enamorado exactamente de Jake Puckerman, su mejor amigo, pero lo que si que tenía claro era cuando se había dado cuenta de ello. Había sido hacía un par de meses, después de lograr convencerse a si mismo de que Marley Rose no sería nunca el amor de su vida, más bien un amor pasajero y que del que en realidad gustaba era del chico Puckerman. Él estaba convencido de que su amor era imposible y, acostumbrado ya a no resultar nunca victorioso en el terreno amoroso, trató de sobrellevar con dignidad su enamoramiento sin decírselo al otro chico. Por unas semanas, Ryder pensó que su enamoramiento secreto nunca llegaría a ninguna parte ni saldría a la luz. No se dio cuenta hasta semanas después, cuan equivocado estaba.

Era finales de Octubre y todo el mundo en el McKinley High estaba ansioso porque llegada la esperada fiesta de Halloween. De acuerdo, los chicos ya no eran niños pequeños deseando salir a buscar caramelos, pero si que eran jóvenes con ganas de fiesta y de disfrazarse. Halloween era la escusa perfecta, algunos aprovechaban para disfrazarse de aquello que no eran, otros elegían la festividad para mostrar su verdadera forma. Ese año, la popular Kitty Wilde había decidido montar una estupenda fiesta de disfraces en su casa la noche de Halloween y había invitado prácticamente a todo el instituto. Todos allí sabían que la familia de Kitty era muy rica y estaban deseando asistir al evento con sus mejores galas. Dos de los invitados a la fiesta eran Jake y Ryder, los cuales ni siquiera tenían disfraces.

Ryder encontró la escusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con su enamorado secreto y, tras la práctica de fútbol americano, le preguntó a su amigo si lo acompañaría a buscar un disfraz. Jake accedió a acompañarlo, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco tenía ninguno. Ambos chicos decidieron pasar la tarde en el centro comercial. Recorrieron todas las tiendas, llenas hasta los topes de disfraces y otros útiles con los que disfrazarse hasta faltar solo una hora para el cierre del establecimiento. Los dos estaban nerviosos, llevaban horas en el lugar y no habían encontrado nada. Habían decidido que querían ir sí o sí a la fiesta y sabían que la consigna de Kitty para dejarlos pasar era que fueran disfrazados de algo. Sin esperanza, se dirigieron a la única tienda que no habían explorado: un pequeño local en la última planta con el escaparate lleno de diferentes vestimentas y una sola empleada, que lucía aburrida, sentada tras el mostrador. Cuando cruzaron las puertas, se quedaron estupefactos: aunque el local a simple vista no pareciera nada del otro mundo, escondía tesoros valiosos. La empleada pareció revivir cuando los vió entrar y cambió la mueca aburrida por una sonrisa servicial y atenta. Ambos amigos pasearon por la tienda con los ojos brillantes. Los disfraces que allí habían parecían de una alta calidad y además habían atuendos que no habían encontrado en las demás tiendas. Tras un largo rato de vagar por los pasillos, escogieron dos trajes al azar y los dos por separado se dirigieron a los probadores.

-¿Qué disfraz has escogido?-le preguntó Jake a su amigo. Pero este no se lo quiso mostrar.

-Será una sorpresa hasta el día de la fiesta.- Contestó.- ¿Y tú?

-Acabo de decidir que el mío será una sorpresa también.

Se probaron los trajes deprisa y cuando se aseguraron que el otro no miraba, pagaron cada uno su disfraz. Ambos salieron de la tienda con sonrisas idénticas e intentando vislumbrar lo que su amigo llevaba en su respectiva bolsa. Pero no consiguieron nada.

Los días pasaron y el día de la fiesta llegó. Los alumnos del instituto estaban realmente emocionados. Tenían muchas ganas de que esa noche llegara. Las clases pasaron lentas pero, después de la tortura, todos corrieron a sus casas a prepararse. Ese día las prácticas extracurriculares se habían suspendido, Jake estaba en su casa acabando de finalizar los últimos detalles de su atuendo. Se vistió, se calzó las botas y se arregló el pelo. Quería estar perfecto. En el fondo, aunque sabía que era imposible, tenía la esperanza de que su amor platónico lo admirara esa noche.

Los dos amigos quedaron de verse directamente en la puerta de la gran mansión de la animadora rubia. Allí, entre el gentío que esperaba en la puerta, consiguieron encontrarse y ambos se contemplaron estupefactos. Entonces, rieron. Quiso el destino que ambos hubieran escogido disfraces a juego sin saberlo. Jake lucía un ajustado traje de Batman que marcaba su figura y remarcaba todas las partes de las que el chico podía fardar. Ryder tuvo que mantener la boca cerrada y mientras contemplaba a su enamorado no podía hacer más que sentir como su calor corporal aumentaba cada vez más. Por su parte, el castaño lucía un adorable traje de Robin, el inseparable compañero de Batman, y no sabía porqué pero podía sentir la mirada fija de su amigo en él. Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron a la casa.

La fiesta era una locura. Había gente bailando, jugando a juegos diversos, bebiendo alcohol o simplemente charlando. Todo el rato que llevaban allí, Jake y Ryder habían estado bailando y charlando los dos solos, hasta hacía unos instantes, cuando Bree (una de las animadoras) se había acercado a los amigos y se había llevado a Jake con ella con la escusa de un baile. Ryder sabía que Bree lucía muy atractiva en su traje de vampiresa y había visto la mirada apreciativa que Jake le había lanzado. Era por eso que, dolido, había abandonado la pista de baile para dirigirse al sector donde estaban sirviendo las bebidas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, habían comenzado a beber. Vasos y vasos.

Ryder no sabía como había llegado a esa situación.

Tras disfrutar un rato más del baile, Kitty les había propuesto a algunos de los invitados que jugaran a la botella, entre ellos a Ryder y Jake. Los demás habían aceptado y aunque a Ryder cada vez le costaba cada vez más concentrarse, había disfrutado del juego como todos hasta que había tenido que presenciar como Bree y Jake se besaban. Eso le había enfurecido tanto que había cogido la botella y la había hecho girar hasta que esta había parado en Marley. Había agarrado a la chica de la cintura y la había besado descargando toda la rabia contenida en aquel beso. Estaba tan cegado por la ira que no había reparado la mirada enfurecida que les había dirigido Jake a los dos mientras se besaban. Como si aquel juego no hubiera hecho ya bastante, Kitty propuso seguir jugando. Entonces comenzó el desastre. Ella decidió que jugarían a siete minutos en el cielo y, cual fue la mala suerte de Ryder que le tocó entrar en aquel armario oscuro con Jake. Ryder esperó que su amigo se negara, que discutiera con los demás y que no les siguiera la corriente. Pero no fue así. El moreno agarró a su amigo de la mano y lo arrastró con el al espacio reducido lejos de todos.

-No... No tenemos que hacerlo...-Tartamudeó Ryder nervioso.

Pero su amigo pareció no escucharlo. Sin darle tiempo a pensar nada más, lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó.

Ryder se quedó paralizado y la conmoción fue tal que consiguió que el efecto del alcohol sobre él pasara.

Cuando se separaron Ryder miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos:

-¿ Por qué?- Preguntó simplemente.

-Has estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado. Has sido mi amigo, mi ancla, mi salvación... Tú me ayudaste a mejorar, a cambiar... Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte y además... Hace un tiempo que empecé a mirarte con otros ojos y... me di cuenta que tú... que tú me gustas. A fin de cuentas, tú me salvaste.

El castaño había comenzado a mirar a su amigo a los ojos, las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas pero, aún así, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Que yo te salvé? Pensaba que tú me habías salvado a mí, mi héroe...

Y entonces les dio igual que fuera la fiesta siguiera en su pleno apogeo, que sus amigos los fueran a encontrar, que pronto se esparcieran cotilleos sobre ellos, que solo tuvieran que estar en aquel armario siete minutos... Porque se besaron y el mundo se paró. Y nada más que ellos dos importaba.

 **N.A. Bueeeeno, chicos.** **Este es el One-shot de Octubre para todos vosotros. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Corto, simple pero no menos adorable. He de reconocer que no me ha desagradado escribir sobre esta pareja.** **No me había planteado shippearlos antes, pero creo** **que son adorables juntos.** **Bueno, espero que hayáis tenido un agradable Halloween (si lo celebráis).** **Este One- shot está dedicado a DiannaUribe . El mes que viene vuelvo de nuevo con una súper sorpresa especial de Navidad. Cumpliré muchas peticiones a la vez. Involucrará Finchel, Brittana y Klaine...**

 **Besos,**

 **Anna**


	23. OS de Navidad-The Glee Club is alive

N. A. Esto es un AU de mi otro OS: "Pequeños retazos de la vida de Tracy Anderson Hummel". Aquí Finn sigue vivo y Tracy y Alfredo tienen un hermano más pequeño llamado Hepburn.

Por fin había llegado el momento.  
Había esperado para que llegase ese jueves en concentro, ese instante, desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin lo había hecho. Ese, era un día muy especial en la vida del joven Hepburn Anderson-Hummel, de quince años, quien cursaba su primer curso de secundaria en el Instituto de Artes William McKinley High.  
Ese día, comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad, pero no era eso lo que traía tan inquieto al jovencito. Llevaba meses preparando una gran sorpresa para su director, el único e inigualable William Schuester, y ese día por fin podrían dársela.  
Hepburn miró el reloj y suspiró. Apoyó la espalda contra las puertas dobles del teatro y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Las clases ya habían acabado, los pasillos ya estaban desiertos. Los únicos que restaban en el colegio eran aquellos que formaban parte de clubes que se reunían fuera de horario lectivo, y aún así tampoco se veían por ninguna parte.  
Los amigos de Hepburn, aquellos a los que estaba esperando, tampoco se habían dejado ver aún. Él volvió a suspirar y comenzó a mover sus manos como si sujetaran el arco de un hermoso violín y el cuerpo de este. Incluso en aquellos momentos, no podía olvidar a su amado instrumento y lo mucho que él amaba interpretar hermosas canciones con él.  
Entonces, como atraídos por la música imaginaria, llegaron Mikaela, Oliver, William y Lola, seguidos muy de cerca por un nervioso profesor Daniel Finn Schuester que les gritaba que no caminaran tan deprisa.  
Cuando llegaron donde estaba Hepburn, este se levantó. Les sonrió a los chicos y esperaron a que el profesor llegara junto a ellos para comenzar a hablar.  
-¿Está todo listo? - Preguntó entonces Hepburn. Daniel asintió.- ¿Dónde está el director Schuester?  
-Mamá y él están de camino. He recibido mensajes de tus padres, confirmando que los demás están preparados y listos en sus puestos tras el escenario. Entremos y preparemos nuestra parte, en diez minutos mi padre estará aquí.  
Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a su profesor del Glee Club dentro del teatro. Al abrir las puertas, escucharon los murmullos tras las cortinas negras, múltiples voces hablaban en voz baja a la vez. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de los miembros del Glee, los murmullos cesaron.  
Los chicos subieron al escenario y Dani se sentó en su lugar correspondiente entre el público, en la mesa que años antes había ocupado su padre y los directores del Glee que lo habían seguido.  
Desde su puesto, hizo que el telón se moviera para revelar a la multitud tras de él. Ellos se quedaron patidifusos, no esperando ser descubiertos tan rápido. Pero suspiraron aliviados al ver que solo eran los chicos del Glee y Daniel.  
El Schuester menor dio dos palmadas para callar las voces que habían comenzado a hablar de nuevo y para indicar a los chicos, que habían corrido a reunirse con sus familias, que le prestaran atención.  
-Buenas tardes, muchas gracias a todos por venir. Como todos sabéis, estamos aquí hoy porque los miembros actuales del Glee Club: Lola López-Pierce, William Berry - Hudson, Oliver Anderson-Smythe, Mikaela Chang- Cohen Chang y Hepburn Anderson-Hummel, junto a mí mismo, decidimos prepararle a mi padre una gran sorpresa de despedida por su jubilación. Si estáis aquí, es porque en algún momento habéis formado parte o tenido contacto con el Glee Club que mi padre volvió a formar, o con él mismo. Debéis saber que él y mi madre están a punto de llegar. Vienen aquí con el pretexto de presenciar la actuación que el actual Glee ha preparado para ellos, no se esperan nada más, así que me gustaría que todos hicierais mucho silencio, hasta que se vuestro turno de brillar. Muchas gracias.  
Las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse y, poco a poco, los murmullos fueron apagándose. Pronto, las puertas dobles se abrieron y Emma y Will Schuester las atravesaron. Las canas y las arrugas adornaban sus rostros, pero por lo demás no habían cambiado nada. Saludaron a su hijo, y cuando ellos se sentaron, este corrió al escenario vacío y se acercó al micrófono que allí lo aguardaba.  
-Bueno, papa. - Dijo dirigiéndose al hombre que tanto lo había inspirado.- Tú eres la razón por la que crecí amando a la música y por la que decidí seguir tus pasos y convertirme en profesor y continuar el legado de Sam Evans, una vez él me cedió el puesto. Tú eres la razón por la que soy como soy y no podría estar más orgulloso de ser tu hijo. En pocos meses, te jubilas, y aunque me ilusione pasar a ser el director del instituto que con tanto esfuerzo has creado, también me entristece que tu estadía en él como profesor y director acabe. Es increíble lo que has logrado, la de vidas que has cambiado y a la gente a la que has ayudado. Porque mi vida no ha sido la única que has tocado... No soy el único que tiene que agradecerte cosas. Es por eso que hemos preparado algo muy especial para ti. Sé lo mucho que has sufrido por mantener el Glee. Lo mucho que has luchado por él, y a todos los que has hecho partícipes de ello, nos gustaría agradecerte que hayas seguido luchando y, que por muchas veces que te digan que lo que hiciste no fue nada, sepas que no es así. Porque el Glee Club está vivo y lo seguirá estando siempre...  
Danny abandonó el micro y la música inundó el auditorio, trozos de las canciones que el Glee Club había interpretado a lo largo de los años, se reproducían por los altavoces, no demasiado alto para que se pudiera seguir escuchando a quienes habían cogido el micrófono. Antes de eso, el telón se había escondido a los lados del escenario y había revelado de nuevo a la multitud detrás de él. William Schuester abrió muchísimo los ojos.  
Los chicos del Glee Club original tomaron el micro.  
-Hey, señor Schuester,-comenzó Finn.- Bueno, debo reconocer que fue toda una sorpresa cuando su hijo nos llamó para contarnos lo que los chicos y él estaban preparando. Tuvo mucha suerte de que Rachel estuviera pasando el tiempo entre el final de su último musical y el principio del siguiente en Lima, con William y conmigo y no en nuestra otra casa en Nueva York junto a nuestra hija mayor Harmony. Debo decir que bueno, que gracias al Glee conocí mejor a las personas a las que ahora llamo mi familia y gracias a él encontré mis verdaderas pasiones. Gracias a estar en él, conocí a mi actual esposa y gracias a que usted nunca se rindió, los chicos como mi hijo, ahora cuentan con un instituto donde pueden estudiar lo que más les gusta sin ser juzgados. Aunque ahora divida mi tiempo entre ocuparme del taller que heredé de Burt y dar clases magistrales en el Instituto, el arte siempre está presente en mi vida. Gracias por ayudarme a autodescubrirme.  
William y Harmony (una estrella adulta mundialmente reconocida que había volado desde Nueva York para presenciar aquel evento), abrazaron a su padre. Rachel tomó el micrófono.  
-Aunque considero que mi marido ya lo ha dicho casi todo, me gustaría añadir que gracias al Glee pude entender como podía seguir persiguiendo mis sueños sin dejar nunca de lado mi verdadera esencia. Créame cuando le digo que es muy complicado formar parte del mundillo del artisteo y no perder eso. Gracias al Glee comprendí que a veces, tomar un descanso de tus metas y volver a tu hogar a descansar es bueno. Gracias a ello acepté la decisión de volver a vivir en Lima y tener que vivir viajando cada vez que me salía un papel en algún sitio. El Glee Club hizo mi vida más fácil.  
Sin contemplaciones, Santana le arrebató entonces el micrófono a Rachel y ella rio. El micrófono fue pasando por todos los ex alumnos que había tenido el Glee, todos querían dedicarle unas palabras a Will, incluso los más pequeños. Había tantas personas... Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Artie, Kitty, Madison y Mason, Spencer, Unique, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Sugar, Lauren, Myron, Joe, Roderick, Jane, Alistair... Incluso Sebastian y Cooper. Esperando pacientemente junto a sus tres hijos, se encontraba Kurt, que cuando todos hubieron hablado cogió el micrófono con una sonrisa.  
-Debo decir que cuando Hepburn nos preguntó a Blaine y a mí sí podía mudarse a Lima con sus tíos Cooper y Sebastian para poder asistir al McKinley, estuve tentado a decirle que no. Ciertamente, parte de lo que cambió la decisión final fue que nunca hemos querido decidir por nuestros hijos su futuro. Apoyamos la idea de Tracy de convertirse en escritora, la idea de Alfredo de volver a Ohio para estudiar en Dalton, donde su tío Sebastian es profesor, y terminamos aceptando que nuestro hijo pequeño viniera aquí a estudiar. La decisión final tuvo mucho que ver con lo que el Glee nos aportó Blaine y a mí. Sin él no seríamos quienes somos hoy, no habríamos conocido a todos los que hemos conocido ni habríamos sido tan felices. Estoy seguro que sin usted, la mayoría de nosotros no habría cumplido nuestros sueños. Mercedes no estaría triunfando en Los Ángeles, Sam no lo habría abandonado todo para ir con ella, Artie no sería el director de renombre que hoy en día es y Mike y Tina no tendrían su propia Academia de baile en Lima. Estoy seguro que sin usted, Brittany no sería senadora de Ohio ni Santana sería la maestra de baile más atenta del McKinley. Tenemos tanto que agradecerle... Y es por eso que vamos a hacerlo de la mejor manera que sabemos...  
Entonces, las luces del escenario se atenuaron y Danny se situó en el centro del escenario con los chicos de su Glee Club...  
Como era habitual en cualquier festividad del Glee Club, cantaron todos juntos Don't Stop Believing, los adultos haciéndoles los coros a los más pequeños y observando como la nueva generación del Glee Club bailaba al ritmo de la música.  
Al final, Emma y Will abandonaron su sitio en el escenario y caminaron hasta los chicos. Will ya no era el que joven adulto que podía hacer piruetas y bailar como Fred Astaire, pero podía disfrutar junto a aquellos chicos a los que tanto quería y que habían venido desde todos los rincones del mundo a celebrarlo. Agarró por los hombros a su hijo y lo abrazó contra si.  
-Gracias... - Susurró.  
-Gracias a ti, papa. Gracias a ti, el Glee Club está vivo...

N. A. ¡Saludos, lectores! ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este One-shot tan especial lleno de personajes nuevos y de otros no tan nuevos. Así es como me gusta imaginar a mí el futuro perfecto para el Glee, un Glee que nunca acaba, que siempre suma y sigue. Espero que os haya gustado. Va dedicado a todos los que me habéis pedido alguna vez una historia de los hijos de alguna de nuestras parejas predilectas. ¡Esto va por vosotros! Espero que paséis unas felices fiestas y un feliz año nuevo. Nos leemos el año que viene... Volveré con un One-shot de Mason x Spencer. Dedicado a un lector que me lee desde Fanfiction: Charlie24.  
Muchas gracias,  
Besos  
Anna  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	24. A new beginning-SpencerxMason

Mason lo tenía decidido: nuevo año, nuevo él. El animador estaba deseando que acabara el año para tener la oportunidad de reinventarse, de cambiar, de dejar atrás el pasado y conseguir centrarse en otras cosas que le provocaran sonrisas y felicidad. La verdad es que ese último año, y en concreto esos últimos meses, no habían ocurrido cosas fantásticas en la vida de Mason. A parte de las habituales discusiones con sus padres, y con su hermana (quien parecía no comprender el concepto de vida privada y espacio personal), Mason había estado sufriendo bastante desde que había empezado el curso, sufriendo de amores...  
Le gustaba alguien, un chico. Concretamente, Spencer Porter, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y una de las últimas incorporaciones del Glee Club. Si no fuera poco con tener que soportar verlo todas las horas del día (por los pasillos, en el gimnasio y en la cafetería), además ahora debía verlo también después de clase.  
Spencer estaba en lo alto de la cadena, era alguna especie de rey o de noble de alto rango dentro del McKinley, y él tan solo era un burgués del montón, tenía claro que Spencer no lo miraría a menos que lo obligaran a hacerlo.  
Sí, era cierto, el único punto a favor era que Spencer era abiertamente gay, por lo que sabía que, por lo menos jugaba para el bando correcto, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba seguro de que tras el rubio habían millones de chicos igual o mejores que él mismo. Como por ejemplo, Alistair... El rubio y el pelirrojo parecían pegados de la cadera desde que el segundo había descubierto que Spencer no era tan patán como parecía (cosa que Mason tenía claro desde el principio), y Mason no lo soportaba. Llevaba la mitad del trimestre teniendo que soportar sus mimos, cuchicheos y cursilerías y ya no podía más. El corazón le dolía, y le dolía mucho. Así que había decido reinventarse, pasar de todo aquello que le hacía daño y olvidar su tonto enamoramiento por Porter, o por lo menos intentarlo. Desde el momento en que las campanadas dieran las doce, Mason ya no sería el mismo que el año anterior, habría cambiado.  
Miró el reloj impaciente, para eso solo faltaban seis horas, no demasiado teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había esperado, pero demasiado considerando que tendría que pasarlas junto al objeto de sus fantasías y peores pesadillas.  
Porque sí, su maravillosa hermana (nótese el sarcasmo), había organizado ese día una fiesta para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año y había invitado a todos los miembros del Glee (para consolarse, ya que en realidad no tenía amigos), y Mason, como el mayor de los dos (por dos minutos, nada más y nada menos), había sido dejado al cargo por sus padres, quienes habían amenazado con castigarlo de por vida si abandonaba la fiesta y se iba a celebrar el año nuevo a cualquier otro lugar.  
El animador suspiró resignado. Solo eran seis horas, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Muchas cosas podrían salir mal, eso descubrió luego, horas después. Y bastantes de ellas pasaron. La primera, descubrir que su hermana sí que tenía amigos, y que no solo había organizado una tranquila reunión con sus compañeros del Glee, si no que había organizado una fiesta para celebrar el fin de año por todo lo alto y parecía haber invitado a todo el Instituto.  
Mason se pasó la noche intentando moverse de un lado a otro de la sala sin éxito, siendo arrastrado por la marea de gente y viendo como su hermana bebía y bebía y, (aunque no lo creía posible hasta entonces) volviéndose aún más alocada. Cerró todas las puertas que encontró y puso muebles delante para que nadie se atreviera a intentar esconderse en ninguna habitación de la casa, gritó a los borrachos para que fueran a vomitar fuera de la casa, y obligó a los que peor bailaban a esconderse en un rincón de la pista y a no mostrarse demasiado, para evitarles la humillación. A decir verdad, Mason parecía el típico hermano mayor aguafiestas y estresado.  
Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las doce, consiguió llegar a la terraza más cercana, evitando a todos las personas que intentaban arrollarlo o obligarlo a bailar, y allí, pudo respirar tranquilo y relajarse. Faltaban diez minutos para el cambio.  
Y entonces, ocurrió algo extraño: la puerta de la terraza se abrió y al exterior salió Spencer Porter luciendo tan guapo como siempre. Mason abrió los ojos como platos y tuvo que obligarse a respirar tranquilo.  
-¡Madre mía! ¡Qué frío! - Exclamó el rubio, una vez salió completamente al exterior.  
Mason lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?  
-¿Estás borracho? - Preguntó sin poder controlarse.  
Qué buena manera de empezar una conversación...  
Spencer soltó una risotada.  
-No. ¿Y tú?  
-No. ¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?- Inquirió.  
Spencer tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
-A decir verdad, no mucho. Hay demasiado ruido ahí dentro, demasiada gente. Aunque parezca mentira, no me gustan demasiados las multitudes.  
-Te comprendo. - Contestó Mason. -¿Quieres que te deje solo?  
Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
-Eres buena compañía. - Luego lo observó fijamente. - No eres como los demás, ¿eh?  
El animador no sabía si tomarse aquello como un cumplido...  
-Supongo. - Se encogió de hombros. - Pero hoy no es mi mejor día, estoy deseando que empiece el nuevo año.  
Spencer se había levantado de la silla donde se había sentado anteriormente y se había acercado a él.  
-¿Por qué? - Preguntó en voz baja.  
-Para reinventarme. Necesito... Necesito dejar de perseguir sueños que nunca alcanzaré...  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, las palabras no hicieron falta.  
Entonces, la voz atronadora de Madison resonó por los altavoces colocados por toda la casa.  
-Está apunto de empezar la cuenta atrás. Agarren al alguien para compartir saliva cuando las campanas den las doce ¿Preparados? - Mason y Spencer siguieron con las miradas conectadas.

\- ¡Díez!-Spencer y Mason se acercaron un paso.  
-¡Nueve! - Sus rodillas se tocaron.  
-¡Ocho! - Sus respiraciones se mezclaron.  
-¡Siete! - Spencer posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Mason.  
-¡Seis! - Este abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-¡Cinco! - El animador posó la mano sobre la del rubio.  
-¡Cuatro! - Los dos se sonrieron.  
-¡Tres!-Se acercaron más.  
-¡Dos! - Sus labios se rozaron.  
-¡Uno!- Y besaron.  
-¡Feliz año nuevo!  
Y mientras todo el mundo celebraba, las campanas por el mundo sonaban, la gente saltaba, y la Tierra le daba la bienvenida a un nuevo año, ellos seguían en su mundo, anclados en el pasado, sin darse cuenta de que su presente era ya el futuro que tanto habían ansiado. El nuevo año había llegado y por mucho que Mason lo había esperado para olvidarse de aquel al que entonces besaba, no había conseguido nada más que acercarse más a él.  
Cuando se separaron, Mason se dio cuenta de los colores, de los gritos, de las fiestas y la música. Todo había cambiado y a la vez nada lo había hecho. Él seguía siendo el mismo, pero ahora sonreía y esa sonrisa había sido provocada por aquel a su lado que lo miraba con tanto cariño.  
-Al parecer, mis sueños no eran tan inalcanzables... - Susurró el animador.  
-Al parecer, tus sueños eran compartidos. - Susurró de vuelta Spencer.  
A lo mejor no hacía falta reinventarse, solamente tomar una nueva perspectiva. Nuevo año, nuevas perspectivas. Un año acababa y miles de puertas se abrían, miles de posibilidades...  
Nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo...

N. A. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Para mí, igual que para muchos, este no ha sido el mejor ni el peor año. Ha sido un año donde las cosas malas han destacado un poco más que las buenas, pero sólo ha hecho que nos aferremos a estas últimas con más ilusión. No estoy prometiendo que el año que viene vaya a ser mejor, pero si que traerá nuevos comienzos, nuevas oportunidades... Así que... Buen comienzo de año.  
Para los que leyeron mi historia original en Wattpad, les sonará esta escena. Está un poco inspirada en ella... Para quien le interese: Requiescat In Pace, en Wattpad.  
Este capítulo está dedicado a Charlie24. Y la próxima pareja será FabreEvans p. 2, a petición de valeresi2003  
Besos,  
AnnaAfc  
Klaine_is_my_life_forever 


	25. I would even go to the moon-Fabreevan

**AU 15 años después de la primera parte. En este mundo, Sam triunfó como modelo y ejerció ese trabajo hasta que creó su propia agencia.**

-¿Puedes creer que, después de quince años, volvamos a estar en esta situación?-Preguntó Sam riendo.

Él y Quinn estaba escondidos detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala agarrando dos pistolas de juguete y escondiéndose de los sobrinos de Sam, a quienes estaban cuidando.

-¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo lo que hemos cambiado, todo lo realizado... Volvemos a estar los dos juntos, como pareja y como equipo, cuidando a un par de niños Evans... Parece mentira... Aún recuerdo cuando estaba en Yale, cuando acabé la carrera y fui a Hollywood y cuando entre toneladas de alcohol y purpurina, en una fiesta para gente VIP, tú y yo nos reencontramos. Aún no habías dejado tu carrera como modelo para formar tu propia agencia... En fin, qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

Sam asintió y no contuvo una risita que hizo que los pequeños Evans localizaran su escondite y saltaran sobre ellos blandiendo sus armas de goma.

-¡Os atrapamos, bandidos!

Diez minutos más tarde, los dos adultos (quienes acababan de cumplir los treinta años), se encontraban como años atrás, atados a una silla y siendo vigilados de cerca por los pequeños, quienes interpretaban sorprendentemente bien el papel de sheriffs del oeste.

Al rato, los dos sobrinos de Sam (Emma y Luke, respectivamente), se aburrieron del juego y abandonaron a los adultos atados a la silla para ir a buscar otro modo de entretenerse dentro de sus mochilas.

-No puedo creer que nos dejaran aquí...-Murmuró Sam contrariado.- ¡Se me va a arrugar el esmoquin justo antes de la ceremonia! ¡El padrino no puede llegar todo arrugado a la boda de su hermana!

Quinn se echó a reír sin poder contenerse y se calmó cuando los dos gemelos les lanzaron una mordaz mirada.

-¡Silencio, prisioneros!-Gritaron. Sí, definitivamente los dos chiquillos se tomaban demasiado enserio su papel...

-Bueno, creo que después de permitir que su hermano y la novia de este cuidaran a los dos revoltosos hijos de su hermano, se esperan que no llegues en perfecto estado...

-¿Por qué hemos aceptado?

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Seguro que ella era la que había estudiado arte dramático?

-Porque son tu hermana y tu hermano y aceptar cuidar a los dos pequeños mientras tus hermanos y cuñados se arreglan antes de la boda a la que vamos asistir en poco rato no parecía nada taaaaaaan difícil...

Los dos se sumieron en un agradable silencio. ¿Quién habría pensado que sería tan complicado cuidar de dos críos quienes, en presencia de sus padres siempre parecían tan educados?

Mientras ellos charlaban, Emma y su hermano, habían desperdigado por la habitación todo el contenido de sus dos mochilas y estaban tumbados en el suelo del hotel donde todos se hospedaban coloreando con colores brillantes.

-¡Tened cuidado de no marcharos vuestras ropas!-Les chilló su tío pero ellos lo ignoraron.- ¡Eh! ¡Qué soy la autoridad aquí!- Como toda la respuesta, su sobrina le sacó la lengua. Quinn no pudo aguantar más la risa.- ¡Tú no te rías! Si lo haces pensaran que ignorar a su tío está bien.

Quinn le sonrío a su novio sarcásticamente.

-¿Y quién les podría culpar?-Contestó ella y se encogió de hombros. Sam se hizo el ofendido.- ¡Oh, vamos! En realidad, sé que a la primera de turno no puedes dudar en consentirlos... Además, estoy segura de que si fueras padre, no serías para nada estricto.

Sam se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa culpable.

-¿Acaso tú quieres tener hijos?-Le preguntó a Quinn.-¿Ya?

Esta oteó el horizonte y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

-Todo el mundo me dice que debo empezar a pensar en sentar cabeza. Hasta hora pensaba que era una tontería pero desde hace unos meses creo... creo que tienen razón. Y sé que no es obligatorio ni nada... pero para mí es algo esencial... Siempre he soñado con tener hijos.

Sam empezó a darle vueltas a millones de ideas y pensamientos. Hacía días que algo le rondaba por la cabeza pero no fue hasta aquel momento que el rubio tomó una decisión. Entonces, y para que no se notara que por un momento había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, le confesó a Quinn.

-A mí me encantaría tener hijos contigo.

Ella pareció sorprendida pero sonrío.

-Es un halago porque ahora mismo no pensaba en tenerlos con nadie más. Únicamente espero...- Comenzó, pero no pudo acabar la frase. Escondió su sonrisa detrás de las manos.

-¿El qué?

-Que no hereden tu boca...- Exclamó Quinn y se echó a reír.

Sam abrió la boca dos segundos y luego saltó:

-¡QUINN!-Se movió en su asiento y consiguió darle un golpecito a la rubia en el hombro mientras ella seguía riendo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Al ver a su hermano y a su futura cuñada sonriendo, abrió los ojos pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras reía. En ese momento, los dos pequeños se levantaron del suelo y corrieron hacia su padre.

-¡Papá!-Exclamaron y se lanzaron contra él.

Poco después, el hombre joven ayudó a desatar a la pareja y después de eso le dijo a su hermano:

-He venido a buscar a mis hijos, necesitan al padrino y a la dama de honor en otra sala.

Una hora más tarde Sam contemplaba como su hermana pequeña se casaba. No era sorpresa para nadie que la pequeña de los Evans se casara antes que el mayor, al fin y al cabo, dos años antes, el hermano mediano había hecho lo propio, pero aún así todo el mundo esperaba que el rubio hiciera lo mismo pronto.

Sam no entendía el afán de la gente con las bodas hasta que vio a Quinn de nuevo en aquella fiesta. Desde que había empezado su carrera como modelo, había olvidado su deseo de comprometerse y formar una familia algún día, pero cuando la volvió a ver, entre aquella multitud de gente de plástico que los rodeaba, supo que quería compartir el resto de sus días con ella. Después de eso no fue difícil volver a los inicios. Los dos se aferraron al otro como a una ancla. Era difícil perderse a uno mismo entre tanta falsedad, brillo y fama, pero los dos lo lograron gracias a que estaban juntos. Pronto, se convirtieron en una de las parejas más aclamadas de Hollywood, pero no dejaron que eso afectara a su relación. Ellos compartían lo mismo que en la secundaria y a parte de pareja, se consideraban mejores amigos y confidentes. Nadie se extrañó al ver que duraban tanto. Y ambos siguieron con sus vidas. Cuando Sam se cansó de la fama directa, pasó a segundo plano y creo su propia agencia de modelos (donde no tenías que ser de plástico, ni escuálido, ni deportista para entrar y Quinn se convirtió en productora. Desde entonces, seguían juntos y cada vez Sam tenía más ganas de seguir los pasos de sus hermanos.

La ceremonia en la playa pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto, el chico ya se encontraba lanzándole pétalos de rosa a su hermana y a su nuevo cónyuge.

Después de eso, los novios guiaron a los invitados hasta el lugar donde se haría el convite (también a la orilla del mar) y cuando todos estuvieron entretenidos comiendo y bebiendo, Sam agarró a Quinn del brazo y se la llevó con él a contemplar la puesta de Sol a una parte de la playa que estaba desierta.

Se sentaron en una roca y se abrazaron. Cuando los dos tenían ya la vista perdida en el horizonte, la rubia susurró:

-Feliz San Valentín...

Su novio se giró para mirarla y vio que mantenía un pequeño en las manos. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había dos billetes de avión y un vale de estadía en un hotel en París.

Quinn le sonrío y el chico le devolvió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

-Muchas gracias. Es un lugar perfecto para celebrar...

Su novia frunció el ceño.

-¿Celebrar qué?

Sam sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo derecho.

-¿Pensabas que había olvidado que hoy era el día de los enamorados?-Preguntó. Y abrió la cajita. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos. Dentro había una brillante sortija plateada.- Sabes que tú fuiste la razón por la que volví a dejar de temer al compromiso, a prometerle a alguien fidelidad. Contigo he recuperado el deseo de compartir mi vida con alguien, de verla sonreír todos los días y de formar una familia. Incluso de arriesgarme a tener hijos y que hereden mi boca.-Ambos rieron.- Así que, Quinn Fabray... ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Iría hasta la luna si es contigo.- Contestó ella.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Pues claro, bobo.

Y allí, apartados de la fiesta, en la playa contemplando la puesta de Sol, sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

N.A. ¡Hey, chicos! Siento si me quedó un poco cursi pero llega febrero y conforme se acerca el día catorce yo me emociono y no porque me encante especialmente esta fiesta (hay muchas mejores), si no porque ese día es mi cumpleaños así que siempre tengo algo bueno que decir y algo bonito que regalar... Si van a pasarlos solos este año, recordad que los humanos nos enamoramos de muchas formas y estoy segura de que todos tenéis por lo menos a alguien o algo al que amáis con locura, este día es para demostrarle cuanto lo amáis. Disfrutad de febrero. Nos vemos en marzo con un nuevo capítulo, me voy a arriesgar y este 2018 voy a empezar a tomar pedidos de one-shot que sean de parejas que se opongan a Klaine (año nuevo, vida nueva)... En marzo os espera un one-shot Kurtbastian (a petición de Gerard16Radwell ). Este OS está dedicado a valeresi2003 , quien pidió la parte dos de Fabrevans.

Besos,

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever (en instagram)

PD: Si alguien le apetece que algún día haga un especial de 20 cosas sobre la autora, o preguntas y respuestas sobre mí me lo puede decir en sus comentarios y también, si es la segunda opción, podría decirme qué me preguntaría.


	26. Could you model for me?-Kurtbastian

Era el primer día de Kurt como diseñador oficial en la sede central de su marca de ropa favorita. Meses antes, sin esperanza ninguna de recibir respuesta positiva, había enviado un porfolio con sus diseños a la casa y poco después había recibido una respuesta. Había intentado olvidar lo mucho que había chillado y saltado en su departamento hasta tal punto que la vecina de abajo había tenido que subir para pedirle que se callara. Tan solo pensarlo, enrojecía de nuevo hasta las orejas.

Hasta aquel día, Kurt había sido uno de esos tantos jóvenes soñadores que deambulan por las calles de Nueva York esperando recibir su propio milagro personal. Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de moda en Brooklyn y vivía cerca, él solo. Después de haber abandonado la universidad de artes y haber decidido que la moda era más lo suyo, se había mudado del departamento que compartía con su amiga Rachel Berry y prácticamente le había perdido la pista. Era cierto que aún seguían charlando de vez en cuando a través del teléfono, pero entre espectáculo y espectáculo, Rachel ni siquiera tenía tiempo para quedar y tomar un café.

Atrás habían quedado los días de duro estudio y las pruebas de canto y baile. Kurt seguía cantando pero solamente para él mismo en la ducha.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del enorme y elegante edificio de oficina de la marca, el castaño se olvidó de como respirar. Miró hacia arriba y vio que aquel era uno de tantos edificios cuya estructura parecía perderse entre las nubes y no tener fin. Hecho, prácticamente entero de cristal, resplandecía a la luz del Sol.

Cuando obtuvo el valor para seguir adelante, Kurt se adentró en el edificio.

Por dentro era igual de majestuoso que por fuera. Decorado con una extensa gama de dorados y rojos, parecía más un lujoso palacio que unas oficinas y el chico supo que podría acostumbrarse a trabajar allí. Tomó el ascensor y revisó el correo electrónico que había recibido donde le indicaba como llegar al lugar donde debía registrarse como nuevo empleado y, más tarde, al lugar donde tendría lugar el primer encuentro con su jefa.

Tras registrarse, el ojiazul se dirigió a la oficina de la dueña de la marca y, mientras esperaba en la sala contigua, sintió como le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las rodillas. Cuando la ayudante de la jefa lo llamó por su nombre, se obligó a serenarse y, tras respirar hondo, entró en la oficina.

Sorprendentemente, su nueva empleadora resultó ser una persona amable y cercana que le explicó todo detalladamente y con cuidado y se aseguró de que Kurt estuviera listo para empezar su trabajo ese mismo día. Media hora más tarde, hizo llamar a su secretaria y le pidió que acompañara al chico a dar una vuelta por el edificio para enseñarle donde se encontraba todo. Justo antes de que los dos partieran, su jefa (Anne Miller), se despidió amablemente del chico y le aseguró que su puerta estaría abierta siempre que él la necesitara.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Kurt siguió a Mary, la secretaria, hasta el taller donde trabajaría y descubrió junto a ella donde estaba cada lugar (la cafetería, el living, la sala de recreación, los diversos estudios, talleres...).

En su taller asignado conoció a sus nuevos compañeros y pudo notar con asombro, que todo el personal era de lo más amable y encantador.

Así, en poco tiempo, Kurt se acostumbró a la rutina de trabajar en aquel lugar y acudía a su puesto de trabajo todos los días con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta, pronto su jefa le otorgó el rango de jefe de aquel taller y, para cuando llegó la Semana de la Moda de Nueva York, Kurt tuvo la suerte de ser seleccionado como uno de los diseñadores que tendría modelo propio. Es decir, un modelo que, durante toda la semana modelaría tan solo sus diseños (obviamente patrocinados por la casa de modas a la que pertenecía el ojiazul). Era un programa que llevaba funcionando varios años donde, a cinco jóvenes talentos de la compañía, se les concedía el honor de darse a conocer.

El lunes llegó pronto y el castaño se encontró de nuevo nervioso ante la perspectiva de la reunión de la noche para conocer a su modelo. Por la mañana, guardó en una carpeta todos los diseños que había creado para el joven (del cual únicamente sabía el género), y pasó por la oficina de su jefa a recoger las instrucciones donde indicaban exactamente donde y cuando se tendría que encontrar con su modelo. Su destino era uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos por lo que supuso que su modelo no era un cualquiera.

Cuando salió de trabajar se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento donde se duchó y cambió antes de salir rumbo al restaurante. Después de indicarle al recepcionista que tenía una reserva, se sentó en el reservado a la espera de que llegara su misterioso modelo y, cuando llegó, la mandíbula de Kurt casi cayó al suelo.

Él conocía al joven que le sonreía maliciosamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. La blanca sonrisa de su antiguo nemesis, Sebastian Smythe, parecía no haber perdido brillo. Ambos se contemplaron y, minutos después, Sebastian rompió el silencio.

-Con que tú eres el prodigioso joven diseñador...-El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa coqueta.- No esperaba verte por aquí, Kurt Hummel. Pensaba que seguías con la "hobbit"de Berry en NYADA. No sabía que habías fijado el rumbo hacia mi terreno.

Kurt frunció el ceño ante las últimas palabras del otro, pero no se dejó intimidar. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que el delicioso atractivo de Sebastian Smythe no había hecho más que aumentar con los años.

-Dejé ese terreno hace mucho tiempo, Sebastian. A mí no me extraña encontrarte por aquí... Seguro que el dinero de tu padre ha sido un gran método para sobornar a todo el que se pusiera por delante en tu objetivo de convertirte en modelo...

Fue el turno de Sebastian de dejar caer su sonrisa. Aunque la caída de su fachada tan solo duró unos instantes, pronto volvió su sonrisa maliciosa. Arqueó las cejas.

Kurt sabía que significaba aquel gesto. Era algo así como: "¿Quieres jugar, Hummel? Pues juguemos."

En el fondo, el ojiazul siempre supo que entre los dos había una magnética atracción y que una chispa pronto podría encender su fuego. Sin embargo, nunca lo habría reconocido en voz alta. Para él (de cara a la galería), Sebastian era tan solo un niñato egocéntrico, egoista y...

Horas más tarde, mientras bailaba bien pegado a Sebastian en aquel club LGBT, también tuvo que admitir que era un gran besador.

Y cuando al día siguiente se encontraron los dos solos en el estudio para su primera sesión de fotos, Kurt se encontró dejando caer la máscara y sonriendo al otro. Fue entonces cuando pidió:

-¿Modelas para mí?

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa y le lanzó un beso. Y fue entonces cuando Kurt supo que el fuego ya había comenzado a arder...

 **N.A. ¡Hola, chic s! Hasta aquí el fanfic de marzo. He de admitir que me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros lo hayáis pasado igual leyéndolo. En especial, espero que le haya gustado a** **Gerard16Radwell** **quien pidió un fic de Kurtbastian. En el mes de abril, traeré la segunda parte de Spalistair a petición de** **DiannaUribe** **.**

 **Besos,**

 **Anna**

 **klaine_is_my_life_forever** **(en instagram)**


	27. Brave Enough-Spalistair p2

-¡Maldito afeminado! ¡Deja el fútbol y dedícate a cantar y bailar con tus amiguitos!

Desde que había comenzado a jugar, Spencer había tenido que soportar comentarios de ese tipo.

Cuando era más pequeño, no los soportaba. Después de cada partido, se metía en uno de los cubículos de los vestidores a llorar y a lamentarse. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño.

El rubio cerró los puños. Sabía que no podía permitirse perder el control.

Había hecho de aquel deporte su carrera y por entonces ya jugaba en las más altas esferas. La idea de perder el partido de la temporada por un ataque de ira lo estremeció.

Ese era el partido decisivo. Si lo ganaban, la liga de ese año estaría asegurada. Eso resultaría un ascenso en su carrera como profesional y una grata satisfacción personal.

Spencer no dejó que los insultos los distrajeran y avanzó en dirección hasta el jugador que portaba el balón. Se puso de acuerdo con varios jugadores de su equipo y, tras placarlo, tomaron posesión del objeto.

-¡Marica! ¡Estoy seguro que juegas al fútbol para poder ver a tus compañeros desnudos en las duchas!

Los ojos del rubio escocieron pero cerró los ojos por unos instantes y recordó aquello que siempre conseguía calmarle: sus amigos, su familia, Alistair.

La vida del pequeño Spencer había sido difícil.

Siempre había sido un niño diferente y muchos otros niños se habían metido con él durante la primaria y lo habían hecho llorar.

Por suerte, en casa de Spencer todos lo aceptaron tal y como era y lo apoyaron durante los momentos difíciles. Pero los insultos no hicieron más que convertir al pequeño en un ligero abusón.

Una vez llegó al instituto, no se dejó amedrentar.

Si lo insultaban, él insultaba de vuelta. Si le pegaban, él les pegaba más fuerte.

Esto, y el no saber gestionar su ira, le causó muchos problemas y no fue hasta conoció a sus verdaderos amigos y entró en el Glee que no encontró una solución para este hecho.

Gracias a la música encontró una manera de canalizar sus energías.

Después de un partido particularmente malo o de una avalancha de insultos, Spencer se ponía a cantar o a tocar la guitarra. Y eso lo calmaba.

Reconocía que le debía mucho a aquellas personas que poco a poco se habían convertido en su familia y que le habían regalado estrategias para afrontar sus emociones y sus problemas.

Sonrío recordándolos y le lanzó el balón a uno de sus compañeros de equipo sin dejar que los insultos le afectaran. Él era más fuerte.

Como si recordar a sus amigos fuera lo único que necesitara, Spencer se llenó de energía y gracias a él, que se movía como una bala por todo el campo, sus compañeros comenzaron a reaccionar y superaron por varios puntos al equipo contrario, lleno de abusones.

Cuando el pateador consiguió el tercer punto consecutivo, todos los del equipo se giraron hacia su quarterback y le sonrieron.

Spencer estaba de lo más feliz.

El partido avanzó rápidamente y pronto se encontraron a pocos minutos de la media parte.

En aquel instante, el rubio dirigió la vista hacia el lugar designado para el entrenador y algunos invitados especial y encontró allí a la persona a la que buscaba.

Suspiró entonces aliviado. Había llegado.

Su novio, Alistair, le había asegurado que intentaría llegar al partido, aunque no le aseguraba nada puesto que tenía un compromiso laboral que atender antes.

Alistair era músico y animador social. Era muy popular y lo contrataban adultos y niños por igual para animar sus fiestas de cumpleaños y celebraciones. Además de eso, era un cantante reconocido y actuaba y daba conciertos en sitios prestigiosos. Cada vez era más famoso.

El rubio estaba muy enamorado de él.

Llevaban juntos desde la adolescencia y habían conseguido mantener su relación aún cuando el trabajo de Spencer requería que viajara bastante y que hubieran temporadas en las que tuvieran que subsistir a través de llamadas telefónicas y vía Skype.

El otro estaba muy orgulloso de su novio y parecía que correspondía todos sus sentimientos, por lo que Spencer no tenía miedo de que lo dejara en un futuro cercano pero, aún así, había decidido que pronto quería regalarles a los dos y a su relación más estabilidad de la que tenían por la que, acabaría los dos años de contrato que le quedaban y abandonaría el estatus de profesional y buscaría trabajo como entrenador de fútbol infantil.

Le encantaban los niños y, esperaba que así, los dos pudieran considerar el hecho de formar una familia y un hogar lo antes posible.

Entonces, indicaron que había llegado la media parte y Spencer corrió a retirarse junto a sus compañeros.

Dirigió la vista a donde debía estar su novio pero no lo vio. Frunció el ceño contrariado pero justo en el momento en el que se disponía a buscarlo, el interludio protagonizado por los diversos equipos de animadoras y el cantante de turno, comenzó.

La sorpresa en la cara del rubio fue patente una vez vio salir al campo al equipo de animadoras profesionales en el que se encontraban sus amigos Mason y Madison junto a su novio, que sostenía su ukelele pegado a su cuerpo.

Su novio le guiñó el ojo y, allí en el interludio del partido más importante de esa temporada para Spencer, frente a decenas de personas y todas las demás que los estuvieran viendo por televisión comenzó a cantar:

I close my eyes and I can see,

The world that's waiting up for me

That I call my own

Through the dark, through the door

Through where no one's been before

But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say I've lost my mind

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our minds

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy

Runaway to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

You may be right, you may be wrong

But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you see

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

A million dreams, a million dreams

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build

Every room inside is filled

With things from far away

The special things I compile

Each one there to make you smile

On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy

They can say, they can say we've lost our minds

I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy

Run away to a world that we design

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

However big, however small

Let me be part of it all

Share your dreams with me

You may be right, you may be wrong

But say that you'll bring me along

To the world you see

To the world I close my eyes to see

I close my eyes to see

Every night I lie in bed

The brightest colors fill my head

A million dreams are keeping me awake

A million dreams, a million dreams

I think of what the world could be

A vision of the one I see

A million dreams is all it's gonna take

A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make

La canción continuó durante un rato y mientras su novio cantaba, el chico de los ojos azules se preguntó cómo lo habría hecho para que lo dejaran cantar en medio del partido.

Lo más sorprendente llegó luego, cuando después de cantar esa canción tan emotiva y tan bonita, Alistair se hincó frente a él y le mostró una caja que contenía un hermoso anillo.

Antes de que el cantante pudiera hacer la pregunta, su novio ya se había lanzado a besarlo y a decirle que sí, que obviamente se casaría con él. El cantante ni siquiera pudo recitar el discurso que con tanto ahínco había preparado. Pero no le importó, al fin y al cabo había podido cantar la canción que había escrito para su, por entonces, prometido.

Y Spencer profundizo el beso y le dieron igual las críticas y los insultos que más tarde recibió. Porque después de la propuesta y el beso llevó a su equipo a la victoria. Y también porque si su novio había sido tan valiente como para no importarle los insultos y declararse allí, frente a todo el país, él sería lo suficientemente valiente como para mostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.

N.A. ¡Hola, chicosss! Hasta aquí el one-shot del mes de abril. Espero que os haya gustado. La canción que canta Alistair es "A million dreams" de la banda sonora de "El gran Showman", película que amo con toda mi alma. Va dedicado a DiannaUribe , quien me sugirió que hiciera un one-shot continuación de esta hermosa pareja. Bueno... El mes que viene el one-shot publicaré la continuación del one-shot de Kurtbastian del mes pasado. Dedicado a DanhyWinchester. Muchas gracias por leer.

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever (en instagram)

PD: La lista de pendientes está llegando a su fin. ¿Alguien tiene una sugerencia para un futuro OS?


	28. Would you marry me?-Kurtbastian2

(Continuación de mi OS "Could you model for me?". Les recomiendo que lo lean primero antes de leer este.)

El fuego ardió y los consumió.

Gracias a la instantánea conexión entre diseñador y modelo, crearon una colección de modas que restó en las mentes de todos los aficionados y profesionales de ese mundo meses después de que la semana de la moda de Nueva York hubiera pasado.

En cierto modo para Kurt, Sebastian dejó de ser, en ese primer instante en el estudio, otra cara y otro cuerpo más. Se convirtió en su musa, en su inspiración. En la fuente inagotable de ideas que hizo que terminara el set de diseños mucho antes de lo previsto.

Y para Sebastian, el diseñador fue el motivo por el que sonreír más amplio, por el que ser más coqueto, más elegante, más sensual... Por el que encantó a la concurrencia que acudió a verlo desfilar en la pasarela y les hizo preguntarse qué había cambiado en la vida del castaño para que ahora este desprendiera luz.

Porque ambos eran pura luz en aquellos instantes. Juntos o separados, daba igual.

No había día que los dos no pasaran unos minutos juntos y, aunque el contacto físico fuera mínimo porque estaban en un sitio público y su relación era secreta, eso bastaba para alegrarles el día a los dos.

Kurt culpaba a Sebastian y a su maldita y brillante sonrisa por haberlo convertido en un tonto romántico (incluso más de lo que ya era) y por sentirse de nuevo como un adolescente escondiendo una relación de la que nadie en el colegio podía saber.

Y, por otro lado, Sebastian culpaba al ojiazul de haberlo cambiado completamente, de las sonrisas tontas que adornaban sus labios todo el día y de que andara perdido en las nubes.

Rápidamente pasaron dos años. Y su relación no hizo más que mejorar.

Lo que al principio ambos habían considerado una relación que no llegaría a ninguna parte, porque ambos eran tan diferente y aun tenían sus reticencias respecto al otro, se convirtió pronto en una relación estable.

A lo largo de esos dos años, ambos, como diseñador y modelo, habían recorrido el globo y exhibido los diseños del castaño menor por todo el planeta. Este se había hecho verdaderamente famoso y cada vez había más demanda de todo lo que creaba.

Aquellas diferencias que en un principio habían creído que los separarían, los habían unido todavía más y ellos se habían dado cuenta de que se complementaban.

El cambió en la vida de ambos ocurrió cuando dos años después de haber empezado a salir acudieron a París a exhibir los nuevos diseños de Kurt en una convención de moda en representación de la famosa marca para la que trabajaban.

Habían hablado con su jefa y habían decidido que era un buen momento para hacer pública su relación. Y ese día, en que le habían revelado su secreto al mundo y habían aparecido en el evento cogidos de la mano, fue el día en que Kurt tuvo una revelación.

Sentado, horas más tarde, junto a Sebastian en el balcón de su habitación de hotel, admirando la capital del amor, se dio cuenta de que aquel era su lugar. El suyo, el de ambos. Aquel sitio había sido participe de algunas de sus aventuras y cuando le confesó a Sebastian aquello, el otro joven le preguntó qué porqué no establecía la sede de su tan ansiada marca propia allí.

Hummel llevaba meses deseando abandonar el trabajo que lo había llevado al estrellato para crear su propia marca de diseños. Mucha gente conocía ya al diseñador KH y todos y cada uno de ellos amaban su trabajo. Quizá era por la pasión que Kurt volcaba en cada diseño que hacía, en cada pliegue, en cada trozo de tela que luego cortaba y cosía...

Su ropa tan especial para hombre le había regalado un nombre que se encontraba en boca de todos los caballeros de las altas esferas que lucían sus diseños, casuales o elegantes, con orgullo.

Así que cuando su novio de dos años le propuso ayudarlo e invertir parte de su fortuna en la creación de la primera tienda KH y su propia sede, aceptó.

Los dos se pasaron un año y medio trabajando en la construcción de su nuevo sueño y, una vez este estuvo completo y lo único que les faltaba era despedirse de sus familias y marchar a Europa, abandonaron su trabajo en la antigua casa de modas.

Kurt y Sebastian se instalaron en una de las varias casas que la familia Smythe tenía repartidas por el mundo. A las afueras de París, ambos hicieron de aquella casa un nuevo y acogedor hogar.

Poco a poco, la sede central de KH se fue llenando de empleados y de jóvenes diseñadores afiliados con grandes sueños (como los del propio Kurt) que encontraron un lugar donde eran valorados, escuchados...

Obviamente, la cara principal de la marca era el propio Sebastian, que enseñaba su blanca sonrisa en los carteles que empapelaban medio mundo. Pero él, igual que su novio, tomó bajo su ala a unos cuantos jóvenes modelos para ayudarles a mejorar y asegurarles un puesto fijo en la marca.

Ambos, siguieron recorriendo el globo y llenando las grandes ciudades de tienda KH y disfrutando de su relación.

Un día, un año más tarde, cuando faltaban unos meses para la semana de la moda de París, Kurt le pidió a su novio que acudiera a su despacho en la sede.

Sebastian llegó hasta allí, después de terminar la sesión de fotos que había estado realizando cerca del Louvre, y cuando traspasó las puertas de la sede, y llegó a la planta donde estaba el despacho de su pareja, se encontró a Madelaine, la secretaria del ojiazul, que le reveló que su jefe había comenzado a crear la colección que él desfilaría en la semana de la moda de París.

Traspasó las puertas y se adentró en la habitación. Le llegaron ruidos desde el taller contiguo al despacho y supo que su amor estaba allí.

-¿Kurt? ¿Cariño? Soy yo. Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué querías enseñarme?-Preguntó.

-Es el primero de mis diseños. Creo que es algo especial. Está encima de mi escritorio. Dime qué opinas.

Con cuidado, Sebastian se acercó al mueble, sobre el que se encontraba una hoja de papel con un boceto a color. Fijó la vista en él y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Eso era...?

En el dibujo, un elegante traje de novio se encontraba. Y junto a él, en la elegante caligrafía de Kurt, estaba escrito:

"Ya sé que hace mucho que no te hago esta pregunta, pero... ¿Modelarías este diseño para mí? Y lo más importante, ¿lo harías en nuestra propia boda?"

Al sentir unos toquecitos en el hombro, el ojiverde se giró, y se encontró a su novio con una rodilla en el suelo y una caja con un anillo entre las manos.

-¿Lo harías?-Preguntó este de nuevo.-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Y Sebastian no pudo más que asentir y lanzarse a besar a su novio como si no hubiera mañana. Una vez más, el fuego los consumió.

N.A. Hola, chic s ! Aquí está el OS de mayo. Os traigo la continuación de mi OS de Kurtbastian a petición de: DanhyWinchester . Espero que te haya gustado. Ha estado divertido hacerlo... El mes de junio os traeré un OS veraniego. Especialmente creado para aquellos, que como yo, estamos en el lado del Equador en el que empieza pronto el verano. Será de Faberry a petición de whateveralien .

Besos,

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever


	29. Summer Love-Faberry

-Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? - Las palabras salen de los labios de Quinn y tiene que mantener la sonrisa amable que les dedica a los elegantes hombres que se encuentran frente suyo mientras su corazón da un leve salto y sus ojos no se despegan de la joven morena que los acompaña. Su hija, supone.

-Teníamos reservada dos suites en su hotel, señorita. Una doble y una individual para nuestra hija.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y corre a buscar las llaves de ambos cuartos mientras reflexiona: tenía razón.

Es habitual que en el hotel tenga que lidiar con parejas homosexuales. Aunque es el primer verano que trabaja a tiempo completo en el establecimiento de sus padres, ha crecido en allí. Viendo como iban y venían desconocidos con sonrisas ilusionadas por tener la oportunidad de visitar de nuevo o por primera vez la famosa ciudad de Nueva York.

En parte gracias a poder convivir con personas de todos los tipos, y también a vivir en una ciudad como aquella, no tuvo problemas en admitir a una pronta edad que le gustaban las chicas.

Deposita las llaves en las manos de uno de los señores Berry (recuerda sus nombres y también que provienen de un pueblo llamado Lima, en Ohio) y le dedica una brillante sonrisa a la hija, quien se aleja junto a sus padres, segundos después.

Quinn no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada. Es bajita, morena y parece encantadora. Por su aspecto, debe tener más o menos su edad y ese es uno de esos días en que se agradece a sí misma el haber aceptado (aunque en realidad no había tenido más remedio) la oferta de trabajo que le habían hecho sus padres antes de que comenzara el verano.

La rubia no vuelve a ver a la morena hasta la hora de la cena, cuando aparece por recepción ataviada con un ligero vestido y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Se acerca al mostrador y Quinn tiene que recordarse a sí misma que debe respirar para no morirse de asfixia.

La joven parece nerviosa...

-Disculpa...-Comienza.- Soy Rachel. Estoy en la habitación 208. Mis padres me han dicho que debe haber comenzado ya el primer turno para poder cenar en el restaurante. ¿Podrías indicarme como llegar hasta él?

Quinn se da cuenta con horror que cuando abre la boca para responder su voz suena trémula. Debe repetirle varias veces a la chica las instrucciones antes de que ella asienta y se aleje, y cuando lo hace, se reprende mentalmente por haberse comportado como una idiota frente a... Rachel, recuerda...

Suspira de alivio al comprobar que nadie del personal del hotel la ha visto actuar así. Y se golpea mentalmente. ¿Qué le pasa? Solamente es una chica mona. ¿Por qué lleva todo el día recordándola?

Al final, cuando acaba su turno y Chad, el empleado del turno de noche, la reemplaza, se encuentra vagando por los jardines del hotel y contemplando a la gente que continúa disfrutando de la velada en el restaurante o fuera de él.

Hay gente cerca de la piscina y Quinn se da cuenta enseguida de que una de las personas es Rachel que parece ensimismada en el libro que tiene en el regazo.

Levanta la cabeza cuando escucha como Quinn se acerca y le sonríe elegantemente.

-¿Estoy incumpliendo alguna norma por estar aquí? - Pregunta y la rubia se apresura a negar con la cabeza rápidamente y sentarse a su lado. - No sabía si podía estar cerca de la piscina a estas horas pero en mi casa, en Ohio, suelo sentarme a leer junto al agua y al ver la piscina no he podido contenerme. ¿Ya has acabado tu turno?

Quinn asiente con la cabeza y intenta encontrar algo inteligente dentro de su cabeza para decir pero al final se limita a preguntarle:

-¿Qué lees?

Rachel ríe y se limita a enseñarle el libro que es una copia de una de las tantas guías turísticas que hay sobre la ciudad de Nueva York y la abre por una página al azar y le muestra a Quinn que está repleta de folletos de universidades neoyorquinas y programas de algunos de los musicales más famosos de Broadway.

-Mis padres y yo hemos venido a Nueva York a visitar universidades. Hay una en concreto a la que me encantaría entrar pero no tengo claro que eso no sea tan solo un sueño imposible. De todas formas, el próximo será mi último curso de instituto y mis padres querían asegurarse de que pudiera tener claro la universidad a la que quiero intentar entrar antes de que este comience. Y sí, soy una de esas tantas personas a la que le gustaría convertirse en una actriz de musicales en Nueva York.

Quinn conoce a mucha gente en la ciudad que tiene sueños parecidos a la morena. Hasta conoce gente que ha conseguido cumplirlos y si la voz de Rachel se equipara a su belleza está segura de que conseguirá lo que se proponga.

Se pasan varias horas hablando de todo y de nada y Quinn le explica el porqué está trabajando en el hotel y qué le espera en el futuro (hacerse cargo del establecimiento). Rachel le habla de sus sueños y de su lugar de orígen (al cual no hecha nada de menos). También le comenta cosas sobre sus amigos, el Glee Club al que pertenece y un poco sobre sus padres y su infancia.

Cuando se despiden esa noche, Quinn se encuentra ofreciéndole a Rachel pasar la tarde juntas al día siguiente y llevarla a visitar algunos lugares interesantes en la ciudad que sólo un neoyorquino de pura cepa conocería. La otra chica acepta pasar con ella la tarde libre y se apresura a prometerle que se lo confirmará a la mañana siguiente, después de hablar con sus padres.

Cuando se despiden, Rachel le da un beso en la mejilla y Quinn se sonroja.

Da vueltas en su cama hasta altas horas de la noche y por la mañana se levanta con ojeras.

Cuando se levanta de la cama, se aplica un poco de maquillaje y intenta disimularlas pero solo al verlas recuerda el beso y sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

El turno de la mañana de Quinn pasa demasiado lento.

El único momento hermoso de la mañana ocurre cuando Rachel acude a la recepción a visitarla para confirmarle que lo de la tarde es oficial. Cosa que hace que la rubia ande en las nubes toda la mañana y sus padres la reprendan varias veces cuando pasan por la recepción y lo notan.

Se pasan la tarde paseando por pequeñas tiendas y lugares escondidos del barrio que Quinn mejor conoce de Nueva York. Obviamente, también visitan Times Square y Rachel insiste en hacerse fotos por toda la Quinta Avenida. Intercambian números y opiniones sobre sus artistas favoritos. Visitan una galería de arte y después de eso y sin que ella se de cuenta sus pies la conducen instintivamente al Soho. Cuando vislumbra la primera bandera del arcoíris, abre los ojos como platos y le dirige una mirada disimulada de pánico a Rachel que parece muy tranquila. En vez de mostrarse incómoda, agarra la mano de Quinn durante todo el tiempo que pasan en el barrio y la arrastra a todos los lugares que le resultan interesantes.

Acaban la noche en un bar karaoke donde Quinn le insiste a la morena a que le cante algo.

Ella interpreta una increíble versión de Women in love de Barbra Streisand y sonríe a Quinn durante toda la canción.

El corazón de esta late con fuerza porque... ¡Maldición! La voz de Rachel es tan hermosa como ella y no puede dejar de mirarla y de sentir como todas las palabras de la canción describen como se siente en ese mismo momento.

Al salir del bar, Quinn llena de elogios a la otra y no para de decirle lo bien que lo ha pasado.

Toman un taxi hasta el hotel y la rubia se siente imparable y deja caer una mano sobre una de las piernas de Rachel. Esta no le dice nada en respuesta y justo cuando se despiden antes de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones besa a Quinn suavemente.

Los días de después Quinn se siente en una nube, aunque el beso no se vuelva a repetir y los padres de la morena la acaparen todo el día y se la lleven a visitar universidades. Pero las noches al lado de la piscina son de ellas y nadie puede arrebatárselas. Excepto que sí que pueden y pronto el tiempo se les echa encima y la semana de vacaciones acaba y Quinn está dispuesta a gastarse todo su sueldo en hacer que Rachel se quede en el hotel un par de días más. Pero la última noche llega pronto y ambas chicas se despiden con lágrimas en los ojos y con la promesa de escribirse cada día... Cada día...

Y los días pasan y los meses también. Y pronto llega septiembre y Quinn debe compaginar su último año de instituto con trabajar en el hotel y entre los exámenes y los trabajos se olvida poco a poco de los mensajes que intercambia con la morena y estos se vuelven cada vez más esporádicos.

Sin darse cuenta, Rachel y ella sólo se escriben en los días señalados y pronto llega el verano y recibe un mensaje de la morena diciéndole que la han admitido en la universidad de sus sueños y que en algún momento deberá mudarse a Nueva York pero que en algún antes deberá hospedarse en algún sitio porque deberá trasladar poco a poco sus cosas y...

Y un día, a principios de verano, sus padres la informan de que esa noche deberá trabajar horas extra porque una cantante amateur va a estar actuando en el comedor todas las noches de esa semana y ese día es la primera. Aseguran que les ha enviado un vídeo cantando y les ha pedido explícitamente que la dejen actuar en su hotel porque una vez pasó el mejor verano de su vida entre aquellas paredes y le encantaría poder actuar allí.

Quinn no se queja porque está demasiado intrigada en saber quién ha conseguido cautivar a sus rígidos y selectos padre y cuando las luces en el escenario se encienden esa noche y ella lo observa todo desde la barra del bar mientras sirve bebidas, no le hace falta mirarla para saber quien es. Porque Quinn podría haber reconocido aquella voz donde fuera.

La ve sobre el escenario y cruzan miradas. Se ven. Se reconocen y se besan con la mirada.

Y cuando se encuentran tras el escenario después de la actuación, y se besan apasionadamente no parece que haya pasado un año desde la última vez. Y Quinn sabe que lo suyo fue más que un amor esporádico. Que la quiere sólo para ella y Rachel está allí para quedarse. Para descubrir Nueva York a su lado. Para ser algo más que un amor de verano...

N.A. HELLOOO, CHICOSSS. En mi país llegó el verano y estoy muy feliz porque pronto comenzarán las vacaciones y tendré un descanso de la rutina. Bueno, creo que quedó algo largo pero que quedó bastante adorable. Recientemente volví de un hotel y de unas mini vacaciones y mientras estaba allí me inspiré. Aunque no penséis que conocí a alguien como Quinn... Ya me gustaría XD. Espero que os haya gustado y en especial, le haya gustado a whateveralien Que me pidió un fic faberry. El mes que viene vendré con algo de Kam (Kurt and Sam) . En honor a razor12striker.

Abrazos,

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever


	30. Make you feel my love-KurtxSam

Kurt era el hijo de un multimillonario estadounidense llamado Burt Hummel. Desde el exterior, cualquiera habría dicho que el joven lo tenía todo: un padre rico, una enorme mansión en la que vivía cómodamente, varios caserones más en diversos rincones del globo, una buena cantidad de empleados a su servicio y una educación exquisita. Pero el pobre Kurt siempre había sentido que algo le faltaba: se sentía terriblemente solo. Siempre se había sentido así.

Su madre había muerto cuando era apenas un chiquillo que podía caminar por su propio pie y había sido siempre sobreprotegido por su padre que temía por su único hijo y heredero. Era por ello que había sido educado en casa donde apenas había tenido contacto con el exterior hasta hacía bien poco, cuando había cumplido dieciocho años.

Kurt no tenía amigos de su edad. Los únicos con los que había mantenido una relación de complicidad era con aquellos que lo servían todos los días y le dedicaban miradas de cariño y compasión cuando se daban cuenta de cuan terriblemente solo se sentía.

Los días para Kurt se seguían interminables y su rutina no sufrió modificación alguna hasta el día de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, cuando se plantó frente a su padre y le exigió permiso para salir cuando él quisiera al exterior. Era verdad, que técnicamente era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera pero hacía tiempo que su rebeldía hacía que la relación con su padre pendiera de un hilo y este había amenazado varias veces con desheredarlo.

Los sueños de Kurt dependían del dinero de su padre. Llevaba años recibiendo lecciones particulares de canto, baile y actuación y llevaba uno preparando su audición para una prestigiosa escuela de artes escénicas en la ciudad. Sabía que ese sería su pase definitivo para poder relacionarse con gente diversa y vivir la vida que él creía que su padre le estaba privando de vivir. Pero todo eso sería simplemente un sueño si su padre dejaba de pagarle los profesores y las clases que necesitaba porque se enfadara con él, así que aceptó las condiciones que su padre le impuso para salir libremente al exterior: tener un guardaespaldas que le siguiera todo el tiempo y le protegiera de cualquier peligro.

Kurt consideraba excesivas las medidas de seguridad de su padre pero estaba tan desesperado por salir y ver mundo que no se quejó y simplemente le pidió a su padre que quien escogiera fuera de una edad similar a él por lo que no destacaría tanto cuando lo siguiera a todas partes y podría hacerse pasar por uno de sus amigos.

Y por fin llegó el día que Kurt tanto había esperado. Por fin podría salir al exterior sin que su padre lo acompañara o fuera donde él quisiera. Podría salir por la noche a divertirse, hacer amigos, ir a algún local a bailar y quizá... encontrar pareja.

El joven suspiró.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía clara su predilección por el género masculino aunque tan siquiera hubiera besado aun a nadie. Y siempre soñaba con el día en que encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera tal y como era, con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

Pero antes de todo eso, tenía que esperar la llegada del insoportable que su padre habría elegido para convertirse en su sombra. Día y noche, cada vez que el castaño pisara el exterior, este chico lo seguiría.

Sabía que era un joven, su padre se lo había dicho, pero él no se hacía ilusiones. Aunque esperaba que por lo menos fuera amable con él y quizá pudieran hacerse amigos.

Se arregló el pelo por quinta vez y corrió hasta el salón donde su padre lo esperaba con su nuevo guardaespaldas.

Kurt picó a la puerta y entró. Ambos hombres estaban de espaldas y cuando se dieron la vuelta, el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco.

El chico trajeado no podía ser mucho mayor que él. Tenía el pelo lacio y rubio y lucía una medio melena encantadora que enmarcaba su apuesto rostro a la perfección. Sus ojos eran hipnóticos y su sonrisa deslumbrante y blanca. Tenía la piel bronceada.

Si Kurt no hubiera sabido que era su nuevo acompañante, hubiera pensado que aquel chico era un modelo. Bien podría serlo.

La voz de su padre lo sacó de su ensoñación:

-Kurt, hijo, te presento a Sam Evans, tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

El otro chico le tendió la mano y cuando la de Kurt hizo contacto con la suya, el castaño sintió mariposas en el estómago. Sobretodo cuando el rubio murmuró con voz aterciopelada:

-Encantado de conocerlo por fin, señorito Hummel.

Y ese fue el principio.

Los primeros meses, su relación fue mucho más tensa de lo que los dos hubieran querido.

Tuvieron que superar las formalidades y los protocolos para poder conocerse bien. Al principio, Sam era demasiado educado, demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto y Kurt se sentía bien con él, era amable y todo eso pero el castaño quería un amigo, no un sirviente más. Tuvo que insistirle mucho para que el rubio dejara de llamarlo señorito, dejara de insisitirle en que el karaoke al que a veces iban era mejor que la discoteca donde el castaño iba a bailar... Hubo un día en que Kurt explotó y le gritó que dejara de sobreprotegerlo tanto. Su padre lo había hecho toda la vida, no necesitaba que él también lo hiciera.

Sam no le respondió. Se limitó a irse a su cuarto una vez llegaron a la mansión. Pero al día siguiente, cuando llegaron al local favorito de Kurt, lo invitó a bailar. Kurt aceptó sorprendido y estuvieron bailando juntos un par de horas, saltando y cantando con la música. Kurt nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. Tan libre, tan feliz... Parecía tan lejana la época en que su hogar era su propia cárcel...

Desde que había salido de ella había conocido sitios que desconocía junto a Sam. Había recorrido todas las calles de la ciudad y había encontrado amigos y gente amable por todas partes. También había sido partícipe de la injusticia, la pobreza y maldad pero no por ello había considerado ni un segundo volver a encerrarse en su mansión. Aquella era la vida que él deseaba. Estar encerrado no era estar protegido, era estar aislado. Él no quería ser ciego frente a las adversidades que debían superar todos aquellos que tenían menos suerte que él, quería ayudar. Quería ser útil.

Ese día, junto a Sam, Kurt se sentía como un adolescente normal. Los dos se habían vestido con camisa y pantalones ajustados y se confundían entre la multitud como dos jóvenes más, como dos vidas más. Los únicos que se sabían especiales, eran ellos mismos.

Hubo un momento en que la música se convirtió en otra más lenta y las manos del rubio se aferraron a la cintura del castaño. Kurt se sonrojó.

Sabía desde hacía días que confiaba en Sam más que en nadie. Y también sabía que sus sentimientos por el rubio eran algo más que platónicos. Pero hasta ese día no se había planteado que, quizá, podían ser correspondidos.

Sam lo veía de verdad. Detrás la fachada de niño rico, detrás del padre sobreprotector, del joven rebelde, del adolescente inexperto, de la persona con poco recorrido y mundo, del chico solitario, del inocente e inconsciente... Lo veía a él. Veía al soñador, al humilde, al tímido, al honesto, al empático... Nadie nunca se había parado a contemplarlo y a entenderlo como él lo había hecho y quizá si Sam le dejara, Kurt podría tratar de verlo a él también.

Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio y los entrelazó. Y decidió que si quería conseguir que el otro le dejara descubrirlo, debía expresarle con palabras o sin, sus sentimientos e intenciones.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro y se leyeron y se vieron. Ninguno supo quien fue el que dio el paso definitivo pero pronto se encontraban besándose, conociéndose sin necesidad de palabras.

Aquel beso fue una promesa. La promesa de que en un futuro habría algo más. La promesa de Kurt podría por fin conocer a fondo al rubio. Podría verlo correctamente y este a su vez, lo tomaría de la mano y lo llevaría a conocer todo aquello que desconocía, lo haría sentirse vivo, sentirse libre, le haría sentir su amor...

N.A. Hooola, chicos...

Aquí está el OS del mes. Dedicado en especial a razor12striker que me pidió un SamxKurt. Ha estado bien escribirlo. Me lo he pasado genial. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque haya sido un Au. El mes que viene os traeré un puckkurt a petición de srincon1987. Para lo que estáis de vacaciones como yo, disfrutad de ellas.

Besos y felices lecturas,

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever


	31. As you wish, my prince-Puckkurt

-Antes de leer, este es un Fairytale Au un tanto extraño. El lenguaje es bastante actual para que no sea tedioso y admito que Puck es un poco OOC-

-¿Alguien me explica a qué se debe todo este revuelo? - Preguntó Puck a su compañero de la guardia real y príncipe, Finn Hudson. Él otro lo miró sin entender.- He visto como las criadas iban y venían nerviosas por todo el Palacio y he visto a tu madre y a tu prometida dando órdenes por doquier por todo el palacio. No sabía que se celebrara nada...

Finn sonrió distraído.

-Pensaba que lo sabías... Hoy llega el futuro prometido del Príncipe Kurt, está aquí para que ambos se conozcan y se inicien los trámites para comenzar a considerarse prometidos.

Ese fue el momento en el que Puck sintió que su mundo se le venía abajo. Había oído rumores de que el rey Burt había encontrado un pretendiente digno para su primogénito pero no se había preocupado mucho. Tenía la firme creencia de que Kurt no permitiría un compromiso con nadie al cual no amara firmemente, al cual no conociera.

Y además de todo eso, él creía en lo que ambos tenían. Al fin y al cabo, Kurt había aceptado sin problemas los intentos de coqueteo descarado del capitán de la guardia y había aceptado los paseos por los jardines siempre que el otro chico se lo pedía. E incluso había permitido que, en su más reciente aventura a escondidas, Puck le robara un beso (este había sentido, incluso, como le correspondía). Entonces, ¿por qué había permitido el enlace?

Puck debió ponerse muy pálido, ya que su compañero Finn lo miró preocupado y le preguntó :

-Colega, ¿te encuentras bien?

Puck salió corriendo. No pudo evitarlo. Le dolía el corazón de una manera que jamás había experimentado. Abandonó a su compañero en la zona de descanso y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Estos eran lujosos, ya que tenía el honor de ser el capitán de la guardia, y se encontraban en las últimas plantas (allí donde estaban los de los demás miembros de la corte y de la familia real).

Por el camino, se encontró a la princesa Rachel que caminaba rodeada de criadas. Esta, habitaba en el palacio desde su enlace con el príncipe Finn ya que su familia había decidido que era mejor que ella restara allí, conociendo mejor a su prometido antes de la boda.

Al llegar a su habitación, Puck se sentó en la cama y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Él no era un hombre de lágrima fácil pero aquella fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que derramó unas cuantas sobre la colcha.

Después de las nupcias del rey Burt y la reina Carol, esta y su corte se habían traslado al castillo de su nuevo marido.

Y así había sido como Puck había conocido a su amado.

Al principio, Puck no sabía bien bien quien era Kurt. Tenía claro que era miembro de la corte, gracias a sus ropas y a su porte regio pero en ningún momento imaginaba que fuera el mismísimo príncipe y heredero del trono del reino de Lima.

Puck había vislumbrado a Kurt por primera vez, tomando el té en uno de los rincones de los jardines de palacio. Estaba acompañado por diversas damas nobles y todos reían e intercambiaban historias.

En el instante en que Noah contempló su sonrisa sincera y jovial, sufrió un flechazo instantáneo.

Desde entonces, se escabulló a los jardines cuando tenía un rato libre de turnos con la guardia real y lo observaba pasear por el jardín, leer algún libro o simplemente contemplar las flores. No se atrevió decirle nada hasta que de pronto, un día, lo escuchó cantar.

La voz del príncipe era clara, aguda, limpia y melodiosa y la canción que estaba cantando era tan triste y tan bonita, que Noah tuvo que salirle al paso a Kurt para decirle lo bien que cantaba y lo mucho que le había gustado la canción.

El castaño se sonrojó mucho pero, después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, aceptó los elogios del otro y le invitó a unirse a su paseo por el jardín.

Ese día, no le confesó quien era, pero si que le confesó que se sentía algo solo. Eran pocas las veces que las damas de palacio podían dedicar su tarde a estar con él y además de sus acompañantes femeninas, no tenía ningún amigo más.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable y, al final del rato libre de Puck, quedaron de verse otro día próximo, allí mismo.

El siguiente día que se reunieron, Finn los sorprendió a medio paseo. Iba buscando a su hermanastro y cuando lo encontró con su mejor amigo y confidente, se sorprendió mucho.

Cuando Finn le preguntó a Noah el porqué andaba con su hermanastro, este se quedó mudo del asombro. Entendió por fin que su acompañante era nada menos que el príncipe Kurt de Lima, el nuevo hermanastro de su amigo y príncipe, y se deshizo en reverencias ante él...

Los siguientes días que se vieron, ambos mantuvieron conversaciones algo tensas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su error y se pidieron disculpas y Kurt rogó que dejaran las formalidades atrás.

A partir de aquel día, tan sólo fueron dos amigos más y aunque Noah seguía tratando a su príncipe con el máximo respeto, la tensión no volvió.

Sin embargo, tras el par de años de amistad, el corazón de Puck anhelaba algo más. Anhelaba poder sostener la mano fina y delicada de su amigo, poder besar sus labios carnosos, poderlo abrazar hasta quedarse sin aire y que fuera lo primero y lo último que viera cada día. Quería más de Kurt, lo quería para sí y el príncipe no parecía darse cuenta de nada hasta que Puckerman se cansó de esperar y comenzó a coquetearle.

Sabía que era difícil que el otro accediera a seguir con aquello. Al fin y al cabo, Kurt era un príncipe y él tan sólo el capitán de la guardia, sin sangre real, sin linaje. Pero, sorprendentemente, el príncipe le siguió la corriente. Hasta aquel día.

En ese momento, picaron a la puerta. Puck fue a abrir y se encontró con Quinn, una de las chicas de Palacio que le decía que el rey Burt pedía hablar con él.

El rey, le dio una serie de directrices para los días en los que los extranjeros estarían en palacio. Y finalizó pidiéndole que él mismo y algunos guardias más estuvieran presentes en la sala del trono el día de la firma del pacto que sellaría la promesa entre ambos príncipes de casarse lo antes posible, por si ocurría algún imprevisto.

La semana fue lenta y tortuosa para Puck. Tuvo que contemplar como Kurt recibía a su futuro prometido, el príncipe Blaine de Westerville, y a su séquito y se dejaba agasajar y besar (aunque tan sólo fuera el dorso de la mano) por él. Tuvo que contentarse con avistar a su príncipe de lejos y no poder acercarse tan siquiera a él.

El corazón de Puck sufría. Cada vez que vislumbraba a su amado con el otro, se apretaba. Dolía.

A mitad de la semana, el chico estaba convencido de que debía hacer algo. No había visto brillo en los ojos de Kurt, no había chispa, ni flechazo. Blaine Anderson no le gustaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo rechazaba?

La noche antes de la firma de documentos para sellar el futuro enlace de ambos jóvenes, Noah tenía un plan. Se escabulló a media noche a la habitación de Kurt y lo sorprendió cuando este abrió la puerta.

El castaño se lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y, finalmente, le permitió pasar.

-No te pienso permitir que lo hagas. - Exclamó Puck, una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación y la puerta fue cerrada firmemente detrás suyo.

-Noah... - Susurró el príncipe, sorprendido ante el arrebato del otro.

-¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que te cases con alguien que no te ama y al que no amas! Simplemente porque... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces Kurt? ¿Es esto acaso algún tipo de venganza contra mí?

Kurt negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Lo hago porque es mi deber como príncipe y porque mi padre insistió. No tengo ningún compromiso con nadie que me impida contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Blaine, si así lo deseo. No vi impedimento alguno así que acepté.

El corazón de Puck latía acelerado. ¿Acaso él no existía?

-¿Ningún impedimento? ¿Y nosotros? ¿Y yo mismo? ¿No he sido lo bastante claro todo este tiempo? ¿No te he mostrado lo suficiente lo mucho que te quiero a mi lado?

Kurt arqueó una ceja.

-Creo que ambos perseguimos objetivos diferentes. Nuestros encuentros han sido... Interesantes. Pero como príncipe es mi deber encontrar pronto a alguien con quien sentar cabeza. Repito, mi padre ha insistido. Lo nuestro ha sido divertido, pero sé que tú no quieres de mí, lo mismo que yo quiero de ti o de cualquier relación ahora mismo.

Puck reflexionó ante estas palabras... Quizá no había sido lo bastante claro. Quizá había dejado entrever a Kurt que le atraía pero en ningún momento le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba para no asustarlo. ¿Y ahora se estaba escabullendo entre sus dedos la posibilidad de tenerlo, solamente por no haberlo dicho?

-¡Yo quiero más de ti que una simple aventura! Estoy dispuesto a tener una relación seria contigo. A darte lo mismo que el príncipe Blaine te podría dar. A ser tu compañero. Yo... Kurt, ¡yo te amo!

Noah admitía que había sonado desesperado pero ya no sabía que más hacer.

Kurt no se inmutó. Se cruzó de brazos y preguntó :

-¿Y cómo sé yo que dices la verdad? ¿Pretendes que renuncie a todo, que me oponga a mi padre, por tres simples palabras? No quiero una relación secreta, Noah. Tendrías que estar dispuesto a enfrentarte a la ira de mi padre, a la de la corte entera, quizá. A darme alguna garantía de que lo que dices es cierto. ¿Estarías dispuesto a eso?

A Puck no le hizo falta pensar. Estaría dispuesto a todo por conseguir estar con Kurt.

-Estaría dispuesto a todo por ti, mi príncipe. - Confesó.

Kurt caminó hasta la puerta y escoltó al otro chico hasta el otro lado del umbral.

-Demuéstramelo. - Ordenó, y acto seguido cerró la puerta y dejó a Puck pensativo al otro lado.

Sin embargo, el caballero no perdió la determinación y en el momento antes de que ambos principes firmaran su acuerdo matrimonial, cuando el rey preguntó a la corte si alguien tenía alguna objeción, su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt y supo que, en el fondo, su príncipe tenía la esperanza de que no mintiera, de que hiciera algo, y como si lo único que hubiera necesitado fuera esa mirada necesitada de su amado, Puck le gritó al rey, delante de la multitud , que se oponía a aquel enlace.

-Me opongo, puesto que yo mismo, solicito comenzar un cortejo digno de un príncipe al Príncipe Kurt Hummel de Lima. Me opongo, puesto que tengo la certeza de que el príncipe y yo compartimos los mismo sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro y que nuestra unión sería mejor que la que está apunto de sellar con el príncipe Blaine. Me opongo, puesto que el príncipe me pidió que demostrara que realmente pretendía emprender el viaje de la vida con él a mi lado.

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluído el príncipe Blaine que sonreía, junto a la mesa donde estaban los papeles por firmar, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-¿Es todo eso cierto, hijo? - Le preguntó el rey Burt a su hijo y tras el asentimiento de este, en la sala se formó un gran revuelo.

Meses más tarde, en el castillo de Lima se celebró la unión matrimonial del capitán de la guardia real Noah Puckerman y el príncipe Kurt Hummel.

Después de la boda, todos los invitados se reunieron en el salón de baile y tras atender a los invitados, los dos esposos se miraron sonrientes.

-¿Bailamos? - Le preguntó Kurt a su nuevo marido.

Noah sonrió.

-Como desees, mi príncipe.

N.A. Hooola, chicos...

Aquí está el OS del mes. Dedicado en especial a srincon1987 que me pidió un PuckKurt . Me ha encantado escribir un fairytale/Prince AU. Espero que os haya gustado. El mes que viene os traeré un Finchel a petición de todas aquellas personas que me lo habéis pedido repetidamente. Para lo que estáis de vacaciones como yo, disfrutad de ellas.

Besos y felices lecturas,

Anna

Klaine_is_my_life_forever


	32. This is an always, my star-finchelcf

Primero de todo este Os es un Finchel pero también es un Crackfic por lo que advierto que saldrán parejas extrañas y situaciones también extrañas. Esto se debe a que mucha gente me pidió un fic de estas parejas y esta era la única manera que se me ocurrió de hacerlo... Espero que por lo menos os riáis un poco...

Rachel había llegado exhausta del ensayo en el teatro y se había sentado en el sofá con la intención de esperar a su novio despierta. Suponía que estaba a punto de llegar por lo que se había sentado a ver la televisión un rato para entretenerse.

Había estado todo el día ensayando pero a la vuelta había comprado la cena para los dos y un regalo para su amor. Ese día era San Valentín pero no habían podido celebrarlo juntos debido a sus trabajos. Sin embargo, el cansancio pudo con ella y no se dio cuenta pero enseguida cayó en un sueño profundo...

Rachel abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba en uno de los pasillos del McKinley. Miró a su alrededor asustada, puesto que no sabía como había llegado ahí.

Después de eso, miró hacia abajo y se descubrió a sí misma con algunas de sus ropas de instituto: una falda plisada a rayas y un suéter con un ciervo. Se horrorizó pero siguió caminando.

El pasillo estaba desierto pero le llegaban ruidos desde otros corredores y diversos sitios más del instituto.

Un trecho de pasillo más adelante vislumbró un reloj y por la hora supo que era momento de actividades extraescolares y que el horario de clases ya había acabado.

Buscaba desesperadamente a alguien para poder preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba. En específico buscaba a Finn para poder quedarse tranquila.

Sin embargo, cambió de pasillo y se encontró una escena que no esperaba.

Sebastian tenía apoyada a Santana contra la pared y parecían estar burlándose el uno del otro. Pero, lo que sorprendió fue que en un momento dado se quedaron callados y segundos después estaban besándose.

Rachel abrió los ojos. No entendía nada. Salió al pasillo dispuesta a hacerse notar y a gritarle a Santana.

¿Y BRITANNY? ¿Cómo podía haberla engañado así?

Intentó empujar a la pareja pero ellos no se separaron. Les agarró de los hombros pero siguieron pegados. Les gritó pero ellos no reaccionaron, parecía que para ellos Rachel era invisible.

Enfurecida y anonadada, siguió caminando para intentar a

encontrar a alguien a quien explicarle lo que había visto.

Decidió rápidamente ir hasta la sala del Glee, el cual sabía que ahora que el McKinley era un instituto de artes, dirigía Sam. Sin embargo, al llegar, se encontró otra escena inesperada.

En las sillas estaban sentados Alistair y Rory, muy juntos al otro lado de la sala Ryder entre Madison y Kitty, con un brazo por los hombros de las otras dos.

Rachel no entendía nada. ¿Pero Ryder no había acabado ya el instituto y estaba...? ¿Qué hacía entre Kitty y Madison con una mirada amorosa dirigida hacia las otras dos? ¿Y Alistair y Rory? ¿Qué hacía el irlandés de vuelta en el Glee? ¿Y Spencer?

Intentó llamar la atención de los jóvenes sentados en las sillas pero no lo consiguió.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y para la sorpresa de la morena entraron Britanny y Blaine cogidos de la mano.

Rachel frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

-¡Clubbers! - Exclamó Blaine. - ¡Feliz San Valentín! Espero que todos podáis disfrutar de este día tan especial con una persona también especial a vuestro lado. - En ese momento se giró y le dio un besito en los labios a la rubia. Rachel abrió la boca y luego hizo una mueca de asco. - Hoy, celebremos este día especial cantando canciones de amor.

Rachel no pudo más y salió corriendo de la sala, le dolía la cabeza y no entendía nada. ¿Y Kurt? ¿Dónde estaba su mejor amigo cuando lo necesitaba?

Giró una esquina y encontró la puerta de la oficina de la entrenadora Sylvester abierta. No era su persona favorita pero quizá ella con sus raras teorías podría ayudarla a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena que le provocó náuseas: Sue y el profesor Shue besándose.

Salió corriendo de la estancia con las manos en los ojos mientras gritaba:

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis preciosos ojos!

La chica estaba por volverse loca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?

Corrió y corrió y pronto se encontró en el gimnasio.

Allí por fin encontró a Finn que parecía estar jugando un partido con... ¿Puck? ¿No estaba él pilotando aviones en la costa Oeste?

Los vio jugar e intentó que su novio se fijara en ella de todas las formas posibles. Pero no lo consiguió. En un momento dado del partido Finn habló :

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? - Preguntó. Y Rachel casi comenzó a llorar de alegría. ¡Por fin!

Sin embargo, siguió la mirada de su novio y vio que la sonrisa cariñosa no se la dedicaba a ella si no a Puck.

Se desmayó allí mismo.

Se despertó al sentir que estaba siendo zarandeada por alguien.

-¿Rachel? ¿Rachel?

Abrió los ojos. Su marido la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Ha sido un sueño? - Preguntó.

Finn asintió.

-Una pesadilla. Te movías mucho y parecías estar pasándolo mal. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y se frotó los ojos. Le costó un poco ubicarse pero cuando lo hizo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por suerte todo había sido un sueño.

Después se echó a reír y Finn se la quedó mirando extrañado.

Si se paraba a pensarlo todo era demasiado extraño y a la vez era divertido.

El tener la certeza de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación lo hacía aún más divertido.

Después de un rato, mientras ponían la mesa y se sentaron a cenar, ella le relató su sueño a su novio y este no pudo parar de reír por un rato hasta que llegó a la parte final. Cuando le comentó lo de Puck. Él puso una mueca de asco.

-No, hombre... Eso nunca. Él es como mi hermano...

Ella río aún más cuando vio su expresión y después de eso compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-Sabes que yo nunca te cambiaría por nadie, ¿no? No hay nadie que brille más que tú, Estrella.

-Lo sé. - Contestó ella.- Pero a veces me pongo a pensar...

Él cortó su diatriba poniéndose un dedo en los labios. Ella se lo quedó mirando curiosa. Él buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón durante unos minutos y pronto extrajo una caja.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Rachel de pies a cabeza.

-Ni en esta ni en ninguna otra vida ni universo. ¿Me dejarás ser el caballero que ahuyente siempre tus pesadillas?

Mientras decía esto se había arrodillado delante de la chica y había abierto la caja. En ella reposaba un anillo dorado con un estrella.

Ella saltó de inmediato sobre él. Mientras le decía que sí y le llenaba las mejillas, los labios, el rostro de besos.

Su corazón latía furiosamente. Nunca más se tendría que preocupar por otros futuros, otras realidades en las que no estuvieran juntos.

Cuando él puso el anillo en su dedo ella pudo por fin examinarlo y leer la inscripción que tenía.

"Esto es un siempre, mi Estrella."

Rachel sonrió.

N. A. HOLA, CHIC SS. Sí, lo sé. Demasiado fluff al final pero me apetecía cerrar el crackfic con mucho Finchel para todos aquellos que lo habían pedido. Dedico este OS a los que me habías pedido un nuevo OS de Finchel y de las crackships que han salido mencionadas. Sé que no es un OS completo de cada pero es que escribir sobre alguna de esas parejas es bastante complicado. En cuanto a Finchel, puede que escriba otro más adelante. El mes que viene será de Huntbastian. A petición de Razor12Striker

Gracias por leer,

Anna


End file.
